


Love It If We Made It

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canonical Character Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fix-It of Sorts, Infinty War Re-Write, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 44,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After getting rid of Ebony Maw, Tony, Stephen, and Peter decide to head back to Earth. But when the ship becomes under attack, Tony panics and presses a button that sends them in a random direction at lightspeed. Feeling the pressure from an arrogant sorcerer (who tends to piss Tony off) and a high school kid trying to live a normal life, Tony struggles to find a way back to Earth.A rewrite of Infinity War, but with an ironstange point of view.Updates two to three times a week.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This has been my project for the past two months. I'm just going to explain some things before you read (or you can skip this and read, whatever you want lmao):  
> 1) This fic has already been written and will be posted as I edit it. Yes, that means that there will be no abandonment and it will be completed BEFORE ENDGAME!  
> 2) I have made an upload schedule for myself and will try to keep in consistent.   
> 3) I'm not a physicist, so anything having to do with the physics of one thing is probably made up in this case. I don't know how space works, but hey, in a world with superheros and big grape aliens, I think I have the free will to write whatever works for me, lmao.  
> 4) The title is obviously a nod to the 1975's "Love it if we Made it" (which you should listen to, its fantastic). The song did not inspire the work in anyway, just the title. (I'm saying this for those who know the lyrics. They're a little...out there).
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this! I'm really quite happy with it and I'm very excited to share it with you.  
> -Leaf

Tony’s heart was racing as he ran a hand through his hair. His breath was heavy as he pressed his back against the wall of the ship, trying to steady himself. Being on an alien ship out in the middle of space most definitely was not on his agenda. He cursed to himself, silently wishing that just  _ once,  _ he could have a day off.

 

Peter managed to grab hold of the doctor (who had introduced himself earlier as Doctor Stephen Strange, how utterly  _ pretentious _ ) just a few minutes prior before he would be lost and adrift in space. Peter collapsed on the floor and the sorcerer rolled before coming to a stop, grunting as he got up. Tony eyed him out of the corner of his eye, a seething anger slowly building up as the man began walking towards him, his cloak billowing behind him like an elegant flag blowing in the wind. 

 

“We need to turn this ship around.” Stephen’s tone was dry but short to the point. 

 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Oh,  _ now _ he wants to run.” The words were bitter as he spat them, his eyes mere daggers at the other man.

 

“I want to protect the Stone.”

 

“Blah blah, protecting.” Tony scoffed as he moved away from the wall. “Thanos wants that piece of jewelry, so if we destroy it,  _ like I suggested before _ , then he can’t win. It’s that fucking simple.” He casted a side glance at Peter. “And you’ve got me cursing in front of the kid. Nice going, Houdini.”

 

“You know, Stark, maybe you should get your head out of your ass and think about the bigger picture. I cannot just ‘destroy’ the time stone. That would be catastrophic to our realities as we know it.” Stephen pressed his fingers to his temples. 

 

“And maybe you can think about the detrimental effects that could happen if Thanos gets a hand on that stone,” Tony moved closer. “If you were so worried about that piece of rock, why did you fight? Should have ducked out when I told you too, admit it.”

 

“I swore an oath to protect it by all means necessary.” Stephen gritted his teeth. 

 

“So maybe you protect it by  _ running _ .” Tony threw his hands up in the air. “Ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous. Don’t know how you got your PhD, Doc, because that was something stupid if I’ve ever seen it.”

 

Stephen narrowed his eyes at the other man, his teeth baring. The lapels of the cloak seemed to be turned upwards, almost as if it was following suit of its owner and glaring at Tony. “Turn this ship around, get us back to Earth. I’m not wasting anymore time here.” 

 

Peter raised his hand. “I agree, I have to get back to Aunt May-”

 

“Whup!-” Tony held a finger out towards Peter, who had gotten up from the ground. “You stay quiet. The adults are talking.”

 

“Really? Because I feel like I’m talking to a child,” Stephen muttered.

 

Tony bit his lip, flexing his fingers. He inhaled deeply. “God, if you didn’t have that outlandish piece of neckwear on, I would have just left you to die. Deal with your own consequences.”

 

“You should have, but you wouldn’t have it in you.” Stephen retorted, crossing his arms.

 

Tony’s face relaxed, taken aback by the sudden comment. He was not expecting the sorcerer to respond with that statement. 

 

Sensing the other man’s hesitancy with responding, Stephen continued. “A dead man’s spell is impossible to break. If I was dead, he never would have gotten the Stone.” He ran a hand through his hair and wiped off some blood at the end of his lips. 

 

“You’re telling me that I wouldn’t have it in me to leave you to die? I’m telling you, Strange, keep it up and I might just do it myself.” Tony slowly walked forward, a teasing grin on his face. “Doable, maybe a little messy. But I don’t think that would be much of a probl-”

 

With a movement of his arm, Stephen flung Tony across the ship with something that felt like an invisible force. He crashed into the wall with a thud and fell down, grunting in pain. Peter called out to him, and Stephen narrowed his eyes. “You will not come  _ near _ me. Killing me would be a last resort, and on  _ my _ watch only. Thank you.”

 

Tony sat up and rubbed his shoulder, groaning in pain. Did he just  _ throw _ him? “Son of a bitch. I was kidding, you know. But now, you’ve  _ really _ pissed me off.” Pressing the center button on his chest, he allowed the suit to overtake him before flying straight at the sorcerer, pushing him off the ground towards the wall. Stephen managed to stop before hitting the wall and flew towards Tony, conjuring a glowing, orange whip and flicked his wrist. Tony raised a hand to block it and it struck the suit, creating a loud sound and a bunch of sparks.

 

Suddenly the two were covered in what appeared to be a web solution. Tony struggled to get out of it. “Stop!” Peter called out. “You two need to stop fighting!” He was panting, and his eyes seemed to be scared. 

 

Tony’s helmet disappeared. “Peter. Get us out of this. Or get me out of this and leave him trapped in your sticky crap. I’d go with the latter.” He gritted his teeth at the sorcerer and struggled against the webbing to free himself. “You shouldn’t even  _ be here. _ I sent you home. Why didn’t you  _ go home?” _

 

“In case you  _ haven’t  _ noticed, Mr. Stark, but we’re adrift in space with no specific destination, only moving further away from  _ Earth _ . Fighting with each other is not going to solve anything.” Peter’s voice sounded desperate, almost on the edge of pleading. “Please, Mr. Stark, just get us home. I need to go home. We need to go home. I know I  _ should _ be home. But I’m not, so...”

 

“He’s right.” Stephen said bluntly.

 

“Shut up.” Tony glared at the other man, before turning to Peter. “Fine. Get me out of this and I’ll figure out a way to get us back to Earth. And you,” Tony turned his head to give a rather unpleasant glare at Stephen. “Stay the hell away from me.”

 

“With pleasure.”

 

Peter helped the two of them out of their webbed captures and Tony immediately strided towards the control center. Stephen remained where he was, sitting down against a nearby wall, sighing.  

 

“God, what do you put in that solution? I couldn’t even shake out of it.” Tony mumbled in Peter’s direction.

 

“Um, my solution. It’s uh, a secret.”

 

Tony arched an eyebrow and smiled lightly. “You better not be fooling around with experiments during class, young man.”

 

Peter rubbed the back of his head nervously. “I don’t, um, do that.”

 

“You’re a terrible liar, kid.” Tony grinned and shook his head before taking a look at the control center in front of him. 

 

As Tony studied the control center, he realized just how complicated the alien technology was. It was somehow written in English - he was thankful for that much, but it had a lot of levels of technology that even Tony could not comprehend. He bit his lip as he explored the options. “Right now,” he began. “I believe we are en route to a planet called Titan. Must be where the big guy is. The alien dude must have a set some kind of autopilot feature.”

 

“Can you make it auto go to Earth?” Peter asked, walking up to Tony. His eyes widened at the complexity of the control panels. “Woah, this is so cool!”

 

“Alien technology. I should get my hands on some of these back in my lab.” Tony gently glided his fingers around the screens. 

 

“Perhaps you should get us back home first.” Stephen exhaled as he tilted his head up.

 

“I’m working on it, dipshit. Have a little patience.”

 

“Not when there’s so much at stake.”

 

“You know what, Strange? Just sit in the corner and shut the hell up. Your presence bothers my every being.” Tony snapped and Stephen rolled his eyes but remained quiet. He felt Peter tug at his shirt. “What, kid?”

 

“Mr. Stark, please. Don’t get all riled up.” Peter spoke softly, his eyes slightly glistening in the blue hue of space. 

 

Tony sighed and patted the kid’s shoulder two times. “I think I can manage to get us on course to Earth. I just have to figure out the coordinates for it. Space is vast, and that’s what makes it difficult.” His eyes narrowed as he moved to the other screen, playing with some of the features. “However, I think this feature will allow me to search for it manually. Let’s see...I just have to find our sun, and with that, I can get to Earth.” His fingers moved across the screen as he studied his options, trying to pinpoint the exact location. “Here! Look, there’s Mercury, Venus, and…”

 

“Earth selected. Autopilot engaged.” The AI of the alien ship spoke.

 

“Bingo.” Tony grinned pulled the kid close to him. 

 

“Fantastic,” Stephen muttered. “The sooner we get home, the better.”

 

“The sooner I can get away from you.” Tony let out a small chuckle. Peter shot a glare at his mentor, who huffed in frustration. “Sorry, it’s like gas - it needs to be released.”

 

“Gross, Mr. Stark.” Peter grimaced and backed away. “Do you know how long it’s going to take us to get back? Can’t be that long, we weren’t on the ship that long, right?”

 

“Doesn’t say. Guess aliens don’t really do that time thing. Or maybe they’re just never in a rush.”

 

Peter raised an eyebrow in confusion. “There’s so much to wrap my head around. I already have  _ enough _ trouble in school. Now I have to understand other living creatures outside of our planet?” He gripped the sides of his head and groaned. “So much information to ge-“ he stopped suddenly, turning pale.

 

Tony grew concerned. “Peter, are you alright?”

 

“I think something’s coming. My spidey-senses...” He stated, glancing around. “Something’s comin-“

 

A large bang shook the ship, knocking both Peter and Tony off balance, falling to the floor. Stephen was the first one up. “What was-“

 

Another large bang was heard, shaking the ship more violently. Tony gripped the sides of the control panel and stared at the image it displayed. It showed a brief outline of the ship, with a portion of the ship highlighted in a deep orange. “We’re being attacked.” Tony said, almost frantically. “Something or someone is striking us. The outer mainframe is damaged, and it’ll only take a couple of more hits before it goes through.”

 

The ship shook again, and Tony kept his grip on the control panel. 

 

“Can you get us out of their range of fire?” Stephen asked, getting ready to conjure a shield. “Boost engines?”

 

“I’m trying to find a -“  _ BOOM!  _ “Incase you haven’t noticed, Strange, I’m dealing with new, unfamiliar technology! You wanna give a crack at this?”

 

Stephen’s mouth remained closed, too focused on the area that the ship was attacking. 

 

“Mr. Stark...I don’t think we have much time.”

 

“Who the hell could be attacking us in the middle of space?” Tony asked, mainly to himself, though his voice carried a little bit more volume than intended.

 

“Don’t think it matters.” Stephen retorted, and he noticed a small crack in the side of the ship beginning to form after another blast. “Stark, one more hit and they break through!”

 

“Oh god!” Peter glanced around frantically before swinging to Stephen. “Grab onto something!”

 

Tony felt his heart speed up before he noticed a blue button in the left corner of the screen, blinking. Feeling as if he had nothing to go on, he pressed it. 

 

“Light speed initiated. Will reach light speed in ten seconds.” The artificial voice called out.

 

The ship began to speed up and vibrate. Tony, still grabbing hold of the control panel, gripped it tighter as the ship accelerated. Stephen was flung back to the wall, as was Peter.

 

“Five, four, three, two, one.”

 

The ship approached maximum acceleration, and Tony felt himself shouting as the vibrations became more intense. He could hear Peter screaming over the intensity, and desperately wished he could do something - but the speed was too fast and he couldn’t move, his hands glued to the handles as he tried to steady himself.

 

Then everything stopped.

 

“Boss, your heart rate is abnormally high.” FRIDAY’s voice was a gentle reminder of his living.

 

Tony collapsed onto his knees and took deep breaths, sweat dripping down his face. Remembering Peter, he quickly got up and ignored the slight dizziness he felt, running towards Peter, who was laying on the ground near the wall, next to Stephen. 

 

“Peter,” he breathed heavily. “Peter, are you okay, are you alright?”

 

The groan that the teenager released was loud as he sat up, clutching his head. “What...what was that?”

 

“Light speed.” The sorcerer’s voice was groggy as he sat up, also out of breath. “Incredible. I never want to do that again.”

 

“I’ll say.” Tony muttered. “That took a number on us.”

 

“Humans aren’t meant to travel at that speed.” Stephen’s eyes trailed around the ship. “Especially if they are not strapped in. It’s a miracle we’re even alive. But, I suppose in a universe full of homicidal aliens, anything is plausible.”

 

“Some fuckin’ miracle,” Tony muttered, helping Peter up. “Well, it seems like we lost whoever the hell was shooting at us.” He wandered back over to the blue screens, resting his thumb and index finger between his chin as he glanced at the readings. His expression changed to a more concerned one. “Oops.”

 

“Oops?” Stephen raised an eyebrow, and Peter made his way over to Tony.

 

“What’s ‘oops’ Mr. Stark?” Peter asked by his side.

 

“The ship wasn’t done turning around before the other things attacked, so when I pressed the button to go to light speed, well, we-“

 

“Went in the wrong direction.” Stephen groaned, burying his face in his hands. “Fantastic.”

 

“Yeah.” Tony felt defeated as he rubbed the back of his neck. “We’re still en route to Earth, it’s just going to take us…awhile...”

 

“Fucking Christ, Stark.” The sorcerer was aggravated, and Tony felt his fist clench as he walked over to the still sitting sorcerer.

 

“Don’t you dare. You told me to get out of the range of shooting. I panicked and clicked the damn light speed button. Hate me all you damn please, but it was our only option before we were all killed by some alien attackers who wanted us dead. Who knows? It could have been Thanos and his majestic crew, coming to get a taste of that shiny diamond hanging around your neck. At least we’re away from them.” Tony wasted no time keeping the other man in check.

 

Stephen narrowed his eyes but bit back an insult. Tony felt a small sense of pride in keeping that mouth shut.

 

Peter shyly raised his hand. “Uh, Mr. Stark? Why can’t we just lightspeed in the direction of Earth?”

 

Tony allowed his shoulders to relax and traveled back up to Peter, pointing towards the screens. “Going lightspeed used a significant amount of energy source. While we will eventually be able to travel at that speed again, it will take awhile to gain it. So we’re going to be stuck here.” He sucked in his breath, feeling the daggers of Stephen’s eyes on him. “I will continue to tamper with the system, maybe I can override it somehow and get us home quicker, I don’t know. It depends if I am able to have FRIDAY access the system. What I do know is that I wish I had a New York Pizza right now.” He let out a small laugh.

 

“Is everything a joke to you?” Stephen muttered, his voice challenging. Tony glanced at him and narrowed his eyes.

 

“Yes, actually. It’s a way to cope with our dire situation.” His eyes simmered into something more of a teasing glance. “You mean to tell me that the doctor hasn’t heard of humor as a coping mechanism?”

 

Stephen snorted, once again biting back an insult. Tony felt a glimmer of satisfaction at the silence and turned back towards the dazzling, blue control panel.

  
“Hello gorgeous, we’re about to become  _ very _ familiar.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sniffing noise caused him to glance upwards. His eyebrows raised as he saw Peter, face buried between his knees, resting on what appeared to be a pipe. From the sniffling, Tony could sense that he was crying, or at least partially. With a gentle sigh, he walked over to Peter, until he was right below him. “Peter,” he called out softly. “Come down from your spider nest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your supportive comments/kudos so far! I'm really excited about this project and I'm glad you all are too! 
> 
> Enjoy both a Peter and Tony interaction and a Stephen/Tony interaction. ;)

Hours had passed since Tony hit that dreaded button, sending them millions of miles from their destination. He had kept himself occupied, studying and analyzing the alien equipment. He was in awe at how structurally profound it was - with advancements he never had seen. The A.I. did not seem to have as much intelligence as FRIDAY, but the overall performance of the system seemed to have a more superior success rate than Tony’s projects. If he could control it, he should be able to override the system in order to help speed up the process of moving back to Earth. Tony bit his lip as he scratched his beard - learning to control the system was proving to be more difficult than he entailed.

 

A sniffing noise caused him to glance upwards. His eyebrows raised as he saw Peter, face buried between his knees, resting on what appeared to be a pipe. From the sniffling, Tony could sense that he was crying, or at least partially. With a gentle sigh, he walked over to Peter, until he was right below him. “Peter,” he called out softly. “Come down from your spider nest.”

 

“No.”

 

Tony ran a hand through his hair. “Yes, come on. Talk to me, kid.”

 

“No. With all due respect, Mr. Stark, please leave me alone.”

 

Tony felt himself sigh. He had minimal experience with dealing with stubborn teenagers. He imagined this was what Pepper felt when they were dating, or even now, even as friends. Or Rhodey, when he asked him to do something that Tony wasn’t quite in the mood to do. He winced slightly, being on the other side wasn’t the greatest situation in the world. “Pete, buddy, it’s me. Come down, talk. I think you’ll feel better...somewhat.”

 

“Mr. Stark, I don’t want to talk.” Peter was insistent. “Can’t you just leave me be?”

 

“I would, but what kind of a mentor would I be if I couldn’t help you through your little crying fiasco? Listen kid, I’m annoying. I’ll pester you until you come down and talk to me, and you know that.” Tony leaned his back against the wall and crossed his arms. “I’ll just stay here until you’re ready. Perhaps I’ll keep talking too.”

 

“Ugh.”

 

“Spiderling, come on,” Tony glanced up at the boy. “You  _ really _ don’t want to hear my nagging.”

 

“I think I’ll manage.”

 

Tony took a deep breath. “Alright then, I guess I’ll just sing until you feel better.  _ The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout.” _

 

Peter groaned, “oh god.”

 

_ “Down came the rain and washed the spider out!” _

 

“Please stop.”

 

_ “The sun came along and dried up all the rain…” _

 

Peter huffed. “Fine, you win.”

 

Tony smirked and continued.  _ “And the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again! _ ” 

 

Peter lifted his head, and Tony could see his blotchy eyes and tear-stained cheeks. He slowly lowered himself, cheeks a faint red from embarrassment. He sat against the wall on the floor, and Tony sat next to him.

 

“What’s on your mind, kid?” The corners of his mouth tilted slightly. “We’re all stuck on this ship together, might as well talk about our feelings.”

 

Peter hesitated before answering. “I’m terrified, Mr. Stark.”

 

“What exactly of?”

 

“I don’t know. Guess being adrift in space, super far away from Earth, with no form of communication with anyone kinda does it for me.” He sighed wistfully, wiping another tear. “I never should have gotten on this ship. I’m- I’m so sorry, Mr. Stark.” 

 

Tony hovered his hand over Peter’s shoulder, hesitating to touch it. He bit his lip as he thought for a moment how he should respond to the boy - he was afraid of making things worse. Choosing his words carefully, he eventually placed the hand of Peter’s shoulder, squeezing lightly. “I know you’re afraid. I know you shouldn’t have gotten on this ship. I wish you hadn’t-“

 

Peter let out a loud sob. Tony grimaced - bad word choice.

 

“But, uh, look. We’re going to get home. I promise you. It just might take a while. And you, well, you have every right to be afraid. Space is...scary. Terrifying. Even for me.” Tony sucked in his breath. “And even scarier knowing I gotta deal with Gandalf himself over there.”

 

Peter lifted his head up and wiped his eyes, and Tony could see just a faint hint of a smile. “I just - I miss my friends. Ned, MJ, Aunt May…” he trailed off, his face falling again. “What if we’re stuck here forever? And I never see them again?”

 

“I miss everyone too.” Tony sighed and leaned his head back against the wall. “We’ll see them again, I promise. There’s no way we’re going to be stuck here forever. I mean, I’ll lose my goddamn mind being out here forever. Have a little faith in me, kid.” He paused, tapping his chin. “You know, I tried to come up with some movie reference to make you feel better, but my brain is utterly fried. I was on the track of Star Wars, but it actually has been years since I’ve seen that ol’ classic.”

 

A faint snickering came from the boy. “Okay, Mr. Stark. I-I believe you.” Peter rested his chin on his hands. “Thank you. And really? Years? Ned and I just watched it last weekend.”

 

“Do I look like the kind of guy to watch Star Wars in his free time?” 

 

“Well, you’re a nerdy guy, so…”

 

Tony tousled his hair, resulting in an annoyed “hey!” from Peter. “If you’re bored, talk to Karen. She has some interesting features you might wanna play with.”

 

Peter’s eyes widened. “Really? Like what?”

 

“Find out for yourself. Your Iron Spidey suit was my latest project. I spoiled you a bit.” Tony grinned as he got up. He stretched, feeling the tension that housed itself in his body. “Ah, shit. I’m getting too old for this.”

 

“You’re not  _ that  _ old!” Peter reassured.

 

“Thanks.” Tony replied curtly. “Nice to know I’m not  _ that _ old.”

 

“Mr. Stark, I didn’t mean it-“

 

“Relax kiddo,” Tony smiled at the teenager. “I’m joking.”

 

“Oh.” Peter’s ears turned a faint red. “Yeah, joking. I knew that.”

 

A loud sound turned both of their heads in the other direction. It sounded like sparks trying to ignite, and Tony narrowed his eyes as he slowly walked towards the other side of the ship, Peter following close behind him. Was something sparking? A malfunction?

 

He grunted when he saw Stephen, doing crazy hand movements and gestures and sending sparks flying towards the wall.

 

“You know, if you want to practice your Harry Potter mumbo-jumbo, maybe the walls that contain us aren’t the best place.” Tony called out, crossing his arms. Stephen turned around and glared at him before facing away again.

 

“You think I was born yesterday, Stark? I’m not doing any damaging spells.” 

 

“Then what the hell  _ are _ you doing? Magical graffiti? Political cartooning? You’re marking up the damn walls!” Tony shifted back and forth on his feet. “You want to be a  _ caveman? _ Ha,” He nudged Peter with his elbow. “Imagine a wizard caveman. Drawing on the walls and leaving messages for modern wizards to interpret!”

 

Peter remained silent, his face giving off slightly ‘peeved off’ vibe.

 

“ _ Sorcerer,” _ Stephen hissed, continuing with his training. “Just trying to practice some other spells with intricate hand motions. Spells that could be use to stun, you know, that are non lethal.” He glanced back over in the other direction. “Now that you know I’m not trying to escape from the absolute pleasure that is you, you can leave me alone now.”

 

“Uh, no, sorry, not sorry. See, you’re making a lot of noise there, and it’s loud and obnoxious-”

 

“As are you,” Stephen retorted, keeping his back to the other two. The cloak fluttered once and stiffened, as if it was bracing for a fight.

 

“Ha ha, very funny. So when you make balloon animals for little kids at birthday parties, do you also dress up as a clown, since you want to be one so badly?”

 

“How does it feel, knowing you’re the most annoying human being in the universe?” Stephen spun around, snarling.

 

“Oh, it feels great.” Tony smiled brightly. “I quite enjoy it.”

 

“Do you now? Because I will not  _ hesitate _ to knock that smile right off your face if you don’t leave me alone.” Stephen stepped forward, clenching his fists, cloak bristling. 

 

“Is that a threat, Doctor? ‘Cause that sounds like a threat to me.”

 

“It might be.”

 

Tony’s hand hovered over his chest as he gritted his teeth. “I’d like to see you try, Magic Man.”

 

“Woah!” Peter landed in the middle of them with his arms out. “Cool it, Misters!”

 

“Peter,” Tony warned, at the same time Stephen muttered “Doctor” under his breath.

 

“No. I’m sick of this. We’ve been here  _ only _ a couple of  _ hours _ and this is twice now that you’ve wanted to battle it out. I don’t know about you two, but I wanna get out of here as fast as possible. And that’s not going to happen if you guys keep trying to duel it out.” Peter glanced at both of them. “If we can just work together, I’m sure we can get home faster. Call me cheesy, but you know it is true.”

 

Stephen relaxed as he shifted his eyes towards Tony. “Fine.”

 

“Working together with him has proven to be a little bit more difficult than I hoped it would be.” Tony crossed his arms.

 

“Mr. Stark…”

 

“That’s rich, stemming from the fact that I was minding my own business and you just  _ had _ to start something.” Stephen piped up, tilting his head.

 

“STOP!” Peter hissed once more, shaking his head. “Okay? Just...can you guys just be civil? You’re adults. Like. Actual grown ups. As soon as we get home you guys can...I don’t know, fight it out, but right now we have bigger fish to fry. Just...chill. Calm down.”

 

Tony sighed as he threw his hands up. “You’re right.”

 

Stephen bit his lip and nodded in agreement.

 

Peter drew back his arms and stood up straighter. Tony could sense the small amount of pride that Peter had from stopping the argument. “Are we good?”

 

“Yes.” The sorcerer responded, turning back around.

 

“Sort of,” Tony muttered. “God, this is hell.”

 

Tony couldn’t quite hear it, but it sounded like Stephen murmured something in agreement. He shook his head, throwing his hands up once more as he walked towards the control panel. He glided his hand along the technology, feeling his heart race as the advancement of it. The screens lit up with the movement of his hands, following his every move, displaying a wide set of ship parts and engine levels. The button that once was blinking now stayed at a motionless grey, and Tony made a face. Somehow, he needed to get that button be to blue again - that would be how they could get home. 

 

“FRIDAY, dear, can you run a scan of this system again? Check to see if there’s any loopholes that we can squeeze by, alright?”

 

“Will do, Boss,” the A.I. paused. “Scanned. The computer is protected by a wall, similar to an anti-virus or firewall. I can’t seem to access it further than I can now.”

 

“Hmm, so you’re saying,” Tony rubbed his chin. “If I can find some way to eliminate the firewall, you’ll be able to infiltrate it?”

 

“Yes, Boss, but this firewall is entirely intricate and not a program I have ever seen before. I can continue to run scans and determine a way to turn it off, but there are no guarantees.” FRIDAY’s voice rang in his ear. “Once it’s gone, you’ll be able to insert me into the system, the computer will act as if it was one of your own.”

 

“Beautiful,” Tony’s voice had a slight bitter tone. “Thanks for your help, Fri. You’re a dear.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the stuff about the alien ship I am making up entirely because I can. /shrugs/
> 
> Welcome to my head °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twenty-four hours later, and Tony still does not have a way to get around his problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi!!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Also, please, if you have any questions about anything, don't hesitate to ask me! <3

Tony pressed a button that displayed the ship’s details, including parts and engines that were in use. He exhaled roughly through his nose - he had seen this numerous times. He was getting absolutely nowhere with his task. Closing his eyes, Tony took a deep breath, reminding himself that frustration would just hinder his performance more, and when he opened his eyes, the sight of the display just made him angry. He sucked in his breath and tried a different option, typing in a bunch of codes to try and eliminate the firewall.

 

No luck.

 

Tony slammed his fist against the control panel and howled in frustration. “Twenty four hours! I’ve been at this for twenty four hours and I’ve gotten  _ nowhere!” _

 

“Shit!” A voice called out followed by a  _ thump!  _ Tony glanced up to find Stephen, sitting on the ground, glaring at him.

 

Ever since their previous fight, Tony and Stephen avoided each other like the plague, trying to prevent another spat. Tensions had been high, but the two were able to ignore each other.

 

At least, until now.

 

Stephen took in a deep breath and looked away, clearly trying to avoid an argument. Tony, hyped up on frustration and rage, decided otherwise. He was feeling a tad mischievous. 

 

Perhaps playing around might ease the edge a bit.

 

“What, cat got your tongue? What’s with falling flat on your butt?” He sneered. “I have to admit, the levitating thing was a little impressive, but certainly not as impressive as the sound you made when your ass kissed the floor.”

 

“I was meditating,” Stephen snarled. “And your little outburst startled me. What the hell was that for? And are you getting  _ anywhere _ with whatever you are doing?”

 

“Oh, was that what you were doing? I thought you were praying to your magic gods!” Tony bit back, still frustrated. “And you know, some people are  _ trying _ to get back home, while  _ others  _ like to sit on their ass!”

 

“Meditating allows me to regain my strength.” The sorcerer replied defensively. “And also relaxes me. Eases the tension, which you, of course,  _ love _ to supply.”

 

“So here’s a tip, don’t waste your time training and writing on walls! Save your stupid energy for when we actually have to fight!”

 

“You constantly work on your suits to make them better, do you not?” Stephen asked, his eyes angry. 

 

Tony paused. “Yes. I do.”

 

“So why is it  _ any _ different if I work on what  _ I _ can do?” He asked, and Tony absolutely hated the fact that he made sense. “You’re the only one here with an understanding of advanced technology. I would only hinder your progress.”

 

“You say that like your presence isn’t hindering enough.” The billionaire snorted.

 

“It was  _ your _ choice to chase after me. You could have left me to die.” Stephen turned back around and began walking away.

 

“You think I was just going to do that? Especially after you told me how important that shit on your neck is?” Tony snarled, his head shaking in utter disbelief. “Believe me, if I had  _ known _ you put some stupid death spell on it, I would have!” Tony knew that wasn’t true - regardless of how he felt about someone, he would never leave someone to die when he could help them. But  _ god dammit, _ he was angry, and he had every right to be angry.

 

Stephen hesitated to respond. “Okay. Fine. You’re right.” He turned to catch at Tony’s softening expression. “Tensions are high. I was hoping to meditate to relax a bit. I wasn’t expecting your...whatever that was.”

 

A small grin appeared on Tony’s face. “Is this...admitting defeat? Did I win a war against a wizard?”

 

“Don’t you push it.”

 

A loud groan echoed through the room, and a very sluggish Peter walked in. His hair was a mess, sticking all over the place. He rubbed his eyes and yawned obnoxiously. “What are you guys fighting about now? I swear to God.”

 

“Were you...were you sleeping?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“Yes. I was tired.” Peter yawned once more and stretched. “And then I heard you two going at it again. God, do you ever get a rest? I feel like a babysitter. I’m not even getting paid!”

 

“No.” The two said simultaneously. 

 

“Well, I was  _ resting _ , until he decided to slam his fist and shout his frustrations.” Stephen continued. “But whatever. I’m going back to meditating. I’d appreciate it if there were no more...distractions.”

 

“Wait,” Peter called out. “Before you do that. One more thing. Can I trust that you guys won’t murder each other?”

 

“Have we yet?” Tony asked.

 

“No, but there’s been instances where I feel you guys have gotten pretty close to doing so.” Peter sighed, shaking his head. Tony walked up to him and rested a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Pete, I appreciate the maturity in handling these situations, but sometimes the adults have to battle it out. Survival of the fittest, sort of thing. Like, who can properly be the one to turn the ship around and who can properly be the one to sit on his ass and play voodoo dolls. It’s all about being the alpha male.” He knew the words were ridiculous, but he found himself not caring.

 

Stephen let out a snort. 

 

Tony glared at him and continued. “Just let the adults do our thing.”

 

“You sure ain’t acting like adults, Mr. Stark.” Peter replied dryly. A small chuckle was heard from Stephen, and Tony shot him another glare. “Please don’t murder each other. You both are needed in helping the universe.”

 

“Okay, fine, I admit we’re acting a bit childish, but I’m sure it’s all bark and no bite.” Tony smirked at the sorcerer, who rolled his eyes.

 

“Pressing X to doubt,” Peter muttered, mocking the motion of pressing a pretend button. “I’m going back to sleep.”

 

Tony watched Peter drag himself back to where he was before turning to Stephen. “We better stop ripping each other’s heads off while we’re here. I really don’t want to deal with an angsty teen. They’re scary as hell. Also, his references frighten me, because sometimes I don’t understand him.”

 

“Hmph. To be fair, you  _ did _ start the fight with me. I was going to just ignore you.”

 

“Yeah, well,” Tony felt himself rubbing the back of his neck. “I was frustrated and kind of needed to curb my anger.”

 

“Glad to know I’m your personal anger dummy.”

 

“It’s quite an honor.” Tony grinned. The sorcerer just rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m going to continue meditating, like I was before I was so  _ rudely interrupted. _ ” Stephen stared at his fingers, studying them a bit before returning eye contact with Tony. “If you don’t mind.”

 

Don’t mind? Tony didn’t mind. The man could walk off the ship and Tony wouldn’t give a damn. But Peter - god, he really was not setting a good example for him - not that he ever cared about setting an example, but still. The kid had a point, they were not acting like adults. 

 

Tony had thick skin - he never let people get underneath it. That never stopped him from trying to get under other people’s skin. 

 

But Stephen? That man’s presence was enough to shake him. Every word he said managed to crawl through Tony’s veins, going directly to his brain and making him utterly angry. He had never met a man who was able to counteract his annoyances and his quips as quickly as he could. Steve was fun to shoot insults at, his politeness and his old age was entertaining enough. Pepper and Rhodey knew enough about Tony’s antics to even react.

 

But that sorcerer managed to counteract every jab with an equal, if not stronger one. 

 

Tony had no idea whether to respect or dislike it. Probably both.

 

“Yeah, okay, go back to restoring your wizard mojo.”

 

“ _ Sorcerer,”  _ he hissed.

 

“Whatever, I don’t care.” Tony stared at the control panel, feeling a bit more frustration, when a strange message popped up. It showed a picture of a planet with similar colorings to Earth, along with a name:  _ Planet XIX. _ Tony arched an eyebrow and move closer to the screen, studying it.

 

“Approaching Planet XIX. Atmosphere percentages are as follows:” The A.I. of the alien ship spoke. “Seventy-seven percent Nitrogen, twenty-two percent Oxygen, one percent other gases.”

 

Tony’s eyes widened, and he looked at Stephen, who also heard the message. Stephen got up and walked towards the control panel.

 

“That atmosphere - that’s-” Stephen began as he read the message. “That’s about the same as Earth’s. In fact, pretty much Earth’s. That’s breathable air, right there.”

 

“Off by a couple percentages.” Tony said in utter disbelief. “Can’t believe we’re approaching an Earth-like planet. NASA will have a fuckin’ field day.”

 

“If we land on this planet, we can refill oxygen supplies, grab some food, and possibly…” Stephen pressed a couple of buttons, trying to find more information on the planet. “Look! There’s water.”

 

Tony peered at where the finger was pointing. The computer stated that water was a prominent resource on the planet - perfect. 

 

His eyes moved to the finger, where Tony noticed the scar on it, where it trailed upward to the whole hand. They seemed to cover the entirety of it completely. That must be why they shake - something had happened. But what? Maybe it was why he became a sorcerer. Maybe it-

 

“Stark.” Stephen’s voice alerted him back into reality. Tony glanced up and cleared his throat.

 

“Yeah, yeah, what?”

 

“We need to land on this planet.” Stephen must have realized that Tony was staring at his hand as he put it behind his back. “It could be our only chance at obtaining food and water and who knows how long we have.”

 

“Right, right.” Tony nodded. “Okay, let’s land. Good idea. Let me just put the trajectory in so we can initiate landing procedures.”

 

“Do you know how to do that?”

 

“Not in the slightest. But I’ll figure it out. Hey, Peter?”

 

A groggy voice called back. “What?”

 

“Can you come here? For a second?” Tony felt slightly exasperated.

 

Peter walked to the bridge and stared blankly at Tony and Stephen. “What?”

 

“We found a planet similar to Earth. We’re going to land.” Stephen explained, and Peter’s eyes widened to show a mixture of emotions.

 

“What? Earth? But not Earth? You mean there’s like, another Earth? With water? Oxygen? Holy moly! And we’re  _ landing _ there?” Peter rambled on, any trace of grogginess was erased.

 

Stephen shared a look with Tony, an unspoken “ _ crazy kid _ ” between them.

 

“The creatures! Just think of the creatures! Oh my, what if there are more humans! What if its a parallel universe! Woah! Is this it?” Peter pointed to the picture on the screen. “It does kinda look like Earth! Maybe a bit browner, but still! This is huge!”

 

“Relax, kid. Don’t get too excited. We’re only getting supplies and leaving. Who knows what the hell we are dealing with?” Tony patted Peter on the back. “In and out. That’s what we’re doing.”

 

“Okay, fine.” Peter shrugged. “It’s still gonna be so cool!”

 

Tony couldn’t help but crack a smile. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the first time Tony notices the scars on Stephen's hands. What will he do about it? Will his curiosity get the better of him one day?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to land a ship you can't control can lead to some...strange consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello friends <3
> 
> hope all is well and that everyone had a lovely weekend!
> 
> enjoy this update ~

Tony stared in absolute awe at the approaching planet - it was truly vast and beautiful, and while he had seen photographs of various planets in their own solar system, he had never seen one from this point of view in  _ person _ . The planet was a little more brown than Earth, but still had a familiar tinge of blue to it. There were clouds that covered parts of the land and Tony could just barely catch a glimpse of a small storm near the southern hemisphere. 

 

As they approached, an anxiety swelled in Tony’s chest - he wasn’t sure how to land the ship. Because he hadn’t breached the system and it was only on autopilot, landing was going to be an issue - and they had to keep the ship intact. While the planet was similar to Earth, it, well, was not Earth - staying long would only delay the arrival to their destination.

 

“Fri, dear, is there anyway for me to land this thing? Safely? Is there a feature or function that I can’t see?” Tony spoke in a quiet voice directed at his A.I.

 

“No, Boss. Unfortunately the system is engaged in autopilot mode, and because I cannot access it, I cannot turn it off.”

 

“Shit,” Tony muttered. “That’s not good. You think autopilot will help it land safely?”

 

“Could be a possibility,” FRIDAY replied. “But I would not rely on it.”

 

“Alright, cool. Can you approximate how much longer it is until we breach the atmosphere?”

 

“Fifteen minutes.”

 

“Nice,” Tony replied, sarcastically. “How...nice.”

 

“What’s wrong, Mr. Stark?” A small voice popped up behind him. Peter glanced over him to catch a glimpse of the screens.

 

Tony sighed and waved his hand. “Nothing. I’m just trying to figure out how to land this thing. Seems like autopilot cannot be switched off unless I infiltrate the system, which I haven’t figured out how to do yet.” He took a deep breath. “So I’m quite at a loss.”

 

“Stark doesn’t have an answer to something technological? How utterly surprising.” Stephen spoke up from where he was standing near the large window, still peering out into space. 

 

“Can it, wizard.” 

 

The doctor let out a  _ hmph _ and turned around, walking towards Peter and Tony. “So you don’t know how to breach the system yet?”

 

Tony shook his head. “The system’s got a massive firewall type thing-a-majig that is almost impossible to break through. Thanos and his minions were definitely not playing any games. Most of my time has been dedicated to trying to break it. Once I can disable this ‘firewall,’ I’ll be able to insert FRIDAY into the computer system, and then I can make the ship act like any one of my bots.”

 

If Stephen was impressed, he showed no signs of it on his face. “Alright, well, we’re closing up on this planet and we don’t have a way to land.”

 

“Yes, thanks for stating the obvious. Got any magical ideas that’ll help us?” Tony’s voice remained monotonous. 

 

“I have a last resort planned, but…” the sorcerer trailed off.

 

“But what?” Tony asked, arching an eyebrow.

 

“Nothing,” Stephen quickly shook his head. “Ignore the but. I have a last resort plan.” He stared at the incoming planet and sighed. “A plan that we...probably will have to use.”

 

“Yeah, because I’m just fresh out of any ideas. We can also hope and pray that the autopilot feature lands us safely.” Tony huffed, closing his eyes.

 

“I don’t know if I trust that…” Peter mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. 

 

“I don’t either, kid.” Tony turned his head towards Stephen. “Care to tell us your plan, or do you wanna keep it a secret and give us the gift of surprise?”

 

Stephen rolled his eyes. “I can conjure a shield around the ship just a few minutes before impact. It will allow the ship to stay intact. There are certain risks, though.”

 

“What are the risks, then?” Peter asked.

 

“I’d rather not say.” Stephen shrugged, walking back towards the large window. “Personally, I don’t even know myself.”

 

Tony eyed Stephen, watching the mysterious figure walk to stand in front of the window, seemingly lost in thought. The man was tall and lanky, and the added effect of a flying cloak seemed to outline the bizarreness of a sorcerer. The light from the planet lit up his figure, and Tony could not help but think how appeasing that view was. Something in his stomach churned - damn, this man really was attractive. Unfair.

 

“Five minutes before breach, Boss.” FRIDAY’s voice interrupted his thoughts. Tony cleared his throat and clapped his hands together.

 

“Showtime. You ready, Strange?”

 

“Unfortunately. You best get strapped into something.” Stephen replied curtly.

 

“On it!” Peter said, flinging himself into a seat, strapping himself in. 

 

“What about you?” Tony asked, finding it mildly disconcerting that he was concerned about the sorcerer. “You’re just going to stand?”

 

“I need to be on my feet.” Stephen explained, sighing. “Please, just...get in a chair. I’ll try and land us safely.” 

 

“You sure there, Merlin?” Tony eyed him cautiously as he sat in a seat. “You could be knocked off of your-”

 

“Just shut up, Stark.” Stephen muttered, catching eye contact. “Let me do this.”

 

“Breaching in ten seconds.” FRIDAY’s voice rang in Tony’s ear. He repeated it out loud.

 

As the ship broke the surface of the planet, it shook violently. Using the cloak to balance, Stephen steadied himself. Tony watched, half in awe and half afraid of the pending impact, when Stephen formed an intricate hand motion, launching an enormous orange circle around him. Tony stared as the ship was emerged in a glowing ball, his mouth agape. 

 

The ship accelerated and Stephen kept holding the shield, and Tony could see the nervousness from the sorcerer as he struggled to keep it. The ship hit the ground with such a brute force that Tony was glad he was strapped in. He gagged a bit at the impact, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Stephen collapse on the ground, and with it, the glowing shield faded.

 

“Strange!” Tony called out, quickly unbuckling his belt and running towards him. 

 

“Doctor Strange!” Peter cried out and followed Tony.

 

Tony bent down on the ground and turned Stephen’s body over. “FRIDAY, read vitals. Is there a pulse?”

 

“We have a pulse, Boss. He is unconscious.”

 

“So, not dead?”

 

“No, Boss.”

 

Tony turned to Peter and exhaled what seemed to be a sigh of relief. “He’s alive. But who knows how long he’s going to be out for.”

 

“Did...did we land?” Peter asked, standing up and staring out the window. The dust had cleared and showed a beautiful mountain range. “Is the ship destroyed?”

 

“Does it look destroyed?” Tony asked, glancing around the inside. Everything seemed to be intact. 

 

“I’m going to go check.”

 

“Hold it-” Tony shot up, holding out a hand. “You stay here with Sleeping Beauty,  _ I  _ will go check it out.”

 

Peter glanced down at Stephen and back to Tony. “Sleeping Beauty?” He arched an eyebrow. Tony felt the tips of his ear go red as he shook his head. He did not know why  _ that  _ was the first thing to pop into his head.

 

“Just, watch him. I’ll check outside.”

 

Tony pressed the center button on his chest, grateful for the nanotech. He made his way outside of the ship, his eyes widening at the view he saw. They landed in the middle of a mountain range, with the peaks barely visible from the ground level. The temperature was surprisingly warm, but not too hot - it felt like a cool summer’s day. 

 

Tony turned around to study the ship. His jaw dropped as he saw everything surprisingly intact, and not a single scratch on the exterior. He made his way around it, studying every single corner as to make sure the shield worked. He found the area that was attacked right before they went off course. The damage was easily recognized, and Tony could see that just one more hit would have broken the exterior, creating a gaping hole in the wall. 

 

“FRIDAY, just to be safe, analyze the atmosphere for the proper amount of oxygen.”

 

“All good for breathing, Boss.”

 

Tony dissolved his suit, taking a deep breath - it felt like Earth - it felt like home. They could find food, and water, and not stick to eating those shitty packets that tasted like absolute garbage. 

 

“Mr. Stark?” Peter called out. Tony turned around to find the younger boy outside of the ship.

 

“What did I tell you?” Tony walked forward, pointing a finger. “I said stay in the ship with Strange.”

 

“Yeah, but…” Peter pointed behind him, and Tony looked to see the cloak holding Stephen as if he was on a stretcher. 

 

“That’s one interesting piece of cloth.” Tony mumbled. He watched the cloak set Stephen on the ground, and flew over to Tony. “You’re wondering where to go from here, are you?”

 

The cloak moved in a way similar to nodding.

 

“Great, I’m talking to a cape thing. I’ve officially gone mad.” Tony rolled his eyes. “We need to find food and water. I would say find shelter but I think the ship has us covered.”

 

“Boss, I did a scan of the area and found a cave just a quarter of a mile from here. Near it is a river.”

 

“Oh, perfect, dear. Always with the wonderful ideas. Guess we found shelter after all.” Tony pointed to the cloak. “You, grab your man, and you,” he pointed at Peter. “Stay close to me, do not wander off.”

 

Peter nodded and watched in amusement as the cloak carefully slipped under Stephen, lifting him up. “That’s gotta be a weird sight to see for the creatures of this planet.”

 

“It’s a weird sight for  _ us  _ to see.” Tony felt himself smirking. “Come on, carpet stretcher. Fri, which direction?”

 

“About a quarter mile east, Boss.”

 

“Thanks, dear.”

 

The walk was peaceful - Tony came to find. There was a gentle breeze that felt surprisingly calm, and Tony thought about how much he missed the wind. Spending hours on a ship made him realize just how lucky he was to have a home like Earth. 

 

He thought about the ones still at Earth. Pepper and Rhodey were probably worried sick for him. He was just out jogging with Pepper before Stephen came and took him away (though it was a necessity). He remembered the look on Pepper’s face before he stepped into the portal - a mixture of fear and disappointment. They had long since broken up their engagement - decided that it was for the better of their own health, but Tony still felt a massive love for her. He never wanted to break her heart. And Rhodey, god, he hoped Rhodey was alright. 

 

Tony must have been showing what he was thinking because Peter tapped on his shoulder. “Uh, Mr. Stark? Are you alright?”

 

Tony snapped out of his thoughts and cleared his throat. “Yeah,” his voice sounded a tad hoarse. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes,” Tony defended, glancing around to find some excuse to change the subject. He spotted what appeared to be a cave in the distance. “Look, straight ahead. I think that’s our cave.”

 

Peter turned to Tony and arched an eyebrow. “Mr. Stark, what if someone finds the ship? I highly doubt this is an empty planet.”

 

“We’re only coming here because there’s a river, and then I’m ducking in and ducking out. That’s all.”

 

“How long do you think Doctor Strange is going to be out for?” Peter glanced over this shoulder, looking at the cloak carrying the floating body. “I hope not  _ too  _ long.”

 

“I hope a long time.” Tony muttered, which resulted in a gentle smack from the teenager. “What? I don’t know. Whatever it was was obviously taxing on his body, so he just needs to recover, I think. Let’s get him some water and some food for when he wakes up.”

 

Peter nodded along, taking another glance over his shoulder.

 

As they approached the cave, Tony took a gander at it - it was part of a mountain, seemingly a natural occurrence. It almost looked a little too cliche, that there was just a perfectly formed cave in the mountains. Tony felt his stomach churn, a wave of anxiety washing over him. He turned to Peter and stopped him. “Stay outside, I’m going to make sure there’s nothing dangerous in there.”

 

“Aw, come on, I want to explore too-”

 

“Not on a foreign planet.” Tony shook his head. “Don’t argue.”

 

“Fine,” the teen whined. 

 

“Fri, can you perform a scan?”

 

“Yes Boss, the cave seems to be clear.”

 

Tony smiled as he walked closer to the cave. “You’re amazing.”

 

“Just doing my job, Boss.”

 

Peering into the cave, he took notice on how wide the opening was - it allowed sunlight (or whatever the sunlike star they were orbiting) to pass through during most hours of the day, lighting up the entire interior. Tony stared in awe at the sight, the amber color of the rocks inside glistened in the light, and leaning against the wall in the back, there were a pile of stone tools. Tony could make out some sort of spear and knife. His eyes shifted towards the walls and they widened at the sight of about one hundred different drawings.Tony felt himself drawn to the back walls to study the paintings. They reminded him of cavemen drawings, looking eerily similar to the ones on Earth. The drawings were of humans (or something like humans) holding spears, and animals that looked a little different than the creatures of Earth. Tony noticed a bear-like animal drawn, except it had horns, and probably a lot more frightening than a bear. Carefully, Tony put two fingers on one of the paintings and swiped at it, a bit of material coming off onto his finger - they were fairly new. 

 

“It seems like whatever creatures are living on this planet are still in the Stone Age.” Tony mumbled, scratching his head. “That’s kinda neat.”

 

“Woah!” Peter’s voice echoed in the cave, and Tony spun around. 

 

“Kid, I  _ told _ you to- do you ever listen?”

 

“Mr. Stark! Look at those drawings! Are they from cavemen? Do cavemen exist on this planet?” Peter ignored Tony’s protest and bolted to the walls, jaw dropping as he studied them. “Oh my god, these are so freaking cool. I’ve seen a lot of these in my textbook but never in person!”

 

“Pete, please.” Tony slapped his palm on his face and slowly dragged it off. “You are being an absolute pain in my ass.”

 

Peter drew back, lowering his head. “Sorry, Mr. Stark, I just got so excited.”

 

A noise similar to a breeze caused them to turn their heads. The cloak carefully carried Stephen in and flew to the back, lowering him so he was leaning against a rather large stone. The sorcerer was still unconscious, probably would be for a little while. After placing its master on the ground, the cloak flew up to Tony, as if to say “what now?”

 

“I don’t know,” Tony mumbled, glancing back up at the drawings. “If I had to take a guess, it seems like this planet is actually just a copy of Earth, and we just happened to catch this party in the midst of the Stone Age.”

 

“So cool.” Peter whispered, slightly trembling with excitement.

 

“Just a reminder, Boss. There’s a river a short way from here.” FRIDAY chimed into his ear. 

 

“Alright, thanks.” Tony turned to Peter, pointing a finger at him. “You are staying here because you have to keep an eye on Strange. I swear to God, if I see you following me that suit is mine. I’m going to go find water and food. Let me know if he wakes.”

 

“Okay, Mr. Stark,” he nodded, feeling slightly dejected. “I’ll stay here. I won’t follow, I promise.”

 

“Good,” Tony stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked towards the entrance. “I’ll be back soon.” He took a glance over his shoulder and saw the cloak wrapping around Stephen like a blanket. Subconsciously, Tony smiled at the sight, letting out a small chuckle, before realizing what he was doing and shaking his head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sleeping beauty is right, have you seen doctor strange's face? my god.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So easy, a caveman could do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we get a nice stephen POV for this, as well as a stephen and peter interaction. :)

Stephen awoke slowly, groaning slightly as he opened his eyes to an unrecognizable place. He felt the comfort of the cloak wrapped around him as he sat up, rubbing his eyes as to focus on the world around him. He blinked twice before his eyes shifted into focus on a seemingly bored Peter, playing with a bunch of different web settings, shooting at the opposite wall of the cave. 

 

Cave?

 

Stephen glanced around, bewildered. They seemed to be in a cave, with some type of markings (cave drawings?) on the wall. That meant they landed safely, right? Stephen narrowed his eyes - Tony was nowhere to be found. 

 

Peter glanced over and his eyes widened. “Doctor Strange! You’re awake!” He scrambled over to the doctor’s side, placing a hand on his shoulder. “How are you feeling, are you alright?”

 

“Yeah,” he grunted, rubbing his face. “Where are we?”

 

“We’re in a cave on the new planet. Mr. Stark went out to get some more supplies, but that was about two hours ago.”

 

“Wait, I’ve been unconscious for two hours?” Stephen asked, rubbing his head. 

 

“No, it was more like five.” Peter shrugged. “Mr. Stark came back with water, and then said he was going to venture off to find food. That was two hours ago, like I said. I’m kinda worried, to be honest. He really wanted to just get the supplies and get out of here, but I think something is holding him up. I wish I could check it out, but Mr. Stark told me not to follow him or else he’ll take my suit away, and I can’t have that happen because-”

 

Stephen blinked as the kid rambled, rubbing at his head again. The kid just did not stop, ran like an engine.

 

“-Anyway, now I’m sitting here with you, drinking some water, which Mr. Stark said was perfectly fine to drink. He had tests run on it and stuff. Here,” Peter handed him a flask. “You should drink some. Mr. Stark told me you would need it.”

 

Stephen took the flask from Peter. “Thank you. Yeah, water would probably be the best for me.” He put the tip of the flask to his mouth and drank two gulps before setting it down, closing it.

 

“What happened? Why did you collapse?” Peter wondered, moving away from Stephen’s side to sit against the cave wall next to him.

 

“Conjuring that big of a shield consumed way too much of my energy, causing me to faint.” Stephen explained dryly. “I thought I would be unconscious for longer though, so only five hours is a surprise.”

 

“Well, I’m glad you woke up, ‘cause I was getting lonely. And bored.” Peter leaned his head against the wall, huffing. “Super bored. I wish Mr. Stark would get back soon so we can leave.”

 

“I don’t think there’s much to do on the ship either.” Stephen arched an eyebrow. 

 

The boy shrugged, “I mean yeah, you’re right, but at least I know we’d be moving towards Earth.”

 

“We’re like a billion miles away from Earth, kid. It’ll take awhile to get back.”

 

“No, because we were able to go lightspeed before, we can do it again. We just need that energy, or something. I don’t really know how it works.” Peter scratched his head. “But once we can get it to do, you know, the lightspeed thing, we can get back to Earth faster.”

 

“Right,” Stephen sighed as he rested his chin on his palm. “Hopefully. Good news is that it will take a long time for Thanos to locate us.”

 

“I don’t know,” Peter sounded worried. “He’s got a pretty nice track record.”

 

“You’re sounding a lot like Stark.” Stephen muttered.

 

Peter shrugged and grinned. “I hang around him way too much. He’s fun once you get to know him!”   


Stephen snorted. “Doubtful.” Peter narrowed his eyes to give a glare, and Stephen almost laughed out loud - the kid was the least bit intimidating.

 

“He really is. I know you guys got off on the wrong foot but I think if you get to know each other a bit more, you might, like, I don’t know, become friendly.” 

 

“Listen, kid,” Stephen’s tone changed to a more serious one. “Life isn’t sunshine and rainbows. Not everyone is going to get along. And Stark and I, well, we have our differences. We’ll try, or, well, I’ll try to be civil, but a friendship is...not likely.”

 

Peter rolled his eyes. “I know not everyone is going to get along. I’m more adult than you think. And I don’t know you, really, but, well, like-” he sighed. “I don’t know where I was heading with this. Just- just nevermind.”

 

Stephen arched an eyebrow as he studied the young kid. He was tapping his foot at a fast tempo, and biting his lip a tad too often. Stephen could see that the boy was clearly anxious, and he had every right to be. He was on another planet, unsure of ever seeing his friends or family again, and Stephen felt his stomach tighten. Peter couldn’t be more than seventeen; he still had a bright young future ahead of him. Lifting up the corners of his mouth in a small smile, Stephen reached a hand over and rested it on Peter’s shoulder, who glanced up in surprise.

 

“Peter,” Stephen said, his voice calm. “Everything is going to be fine.”

 

“Wh-what?” Peter glanced around nervously.

 

“I can tell you’re anxious,” Stephen explained. “Doctor Strange isn’t a made-up name, you know.”

 

Peter sighed, pulling his legs towards his chest and wrapping his arms around them. “I want to believe that, I do, and I trust Mr. Stark with doing the best he can, but I don’t know. I was confident before but the more I dwell on it the more I feel...I don’t know… less confident? I guess?” 

 

Stephen squeezed his shoulder. “I know that feeling.”

 

“Really, you don’t have to worry about me, I’m fine, I was just- just dwelling on it too much,” Peter glanced at the hand on his shoulder, before gasping. “Your hand? What happened to your hand? Oh my god, was that because of the shield?”

 

Stephen blinked as he instinctively retracted his hand. “Uh, no, not because of the shield.”

 

Peter continued to stare at it, and Stephen found himself shifting uncomfortably - he was never too fond of the starers. “What happened?”

 

“Accident a couple of years ago, it’s not a big deal.”

 

“Sure looks like one, Doctor Strange.” Peter looked into Stephen’s eyes with childish innocence. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

 

“Kid, relax.” Stephen forced a smile. “I am fine. Like I said, it happened years ago.”

 

Peter bit his lip again, and fell silent for a few minutes before opening his mouth again. “So did the magic, like, save you? Like some mystical being wanted to keep you alive?”

 

Stephen could not help but chuckle at the sheer ridiculousness. “No, nobody came to me. I found them, actually. I had a mentor who taught me everything I needed to know.”

 

“That’s...so cool!” There was a slight twinkle in Peter’s eyes. “Can’t believe I’m sitting next to a wizard!”

 

“ _ Sorcerer.”  _ Stephen reminded, though it was a more gentle reminder.

 

“Sorcerer, sorry, I don’t really know the difference!” Peter shrugged. “Though I’m not sure I really - oh? Hold on a second, Mr. Stark is calling me.” He touched his ear. “Hello? Mr. Stark?”

 

Stephen could not hear the conversation, only seeing Peter’s face turn into a pale shade as his eyes widened. 

 

“Where are you?....A little bit past the river?” Peter seemed to be frantic. “Okay, way past the river. You walked that far? Okay, okay! We’re coming. Yes, we. Yes he’s awake. Sorry, I forgot to tell you ‘cause I got caught up in conversation! Okay! We’re coming.”

 

Peter turned to Stephen. “Mr. Stark has gotten into a run in with some people from this planet, and they don’t seem to be liking him. We have to help him!”

 

Stephen groaned as he got up, feeling a tad dizzy. He wobbled, and felt Peter stabilize him.

 

“Woah, don’t fall over now.” Peter said before sprinting towards the entrance. “Come on! Mr. Stark needs us!”

 

Stephen rolled his eyes - surely Stark was fine. Peter was probably all he needed - though there could always be an extra eye. He followed Peter out of the entrance, a little ways behind, using the cloak to levitate so he didn’t waste his energy on running. Peter utilized some of the mountains as anchors to swing, allowing him to pick up steam and easily cross the river.

 

They came to a stop on a nearby hill, peering over it. Stephen could see a bunch of creatures that looked exactly like humans, wearing nothing but cloth. They held what seemed to be stone age styled weapons, like clubs, bats, and spears. Tony could easily get through them, except that there was  _ a lot _ of them. Tony was surrounded, and as Stephen got closer, he could hear Tony trying to sweet talk his way out of it.

 

“You all seem so lovely. I’ve always wanted to meet a caveman!” Tony smiled, his hands stuffed in his pockets. “Of course, I never expected to meet so many. Anyway, you’re probably wondering why a freakishly lookin’ dude like me is here, and it’s simple! I’m just here to get some food, maybe some water, and then I’ll bust out of here, never to be seen. I think that’s a good plan, yeah?”

 

One of the men gruffed, banging his club against the ground in a steady rhythm. The others copied, creating a beat of weapons banging the ground.

 

Tony’s eyes widened. “Well, I don’t think that means I’m welcome. Good day.” He quickly pressed his center button and waited for his suit to form around him before taking off. The cavemen were confused at first to see a man in a suit of armor flying off, but quickly chased after him, throwing weapons. One tossed a club and it hit him, surprising him so much that he fell into the ground, landing on his wrist. “Ow.”

 

Tony got up and looked around, seeing the cavemen get closer. He spotted Peter and flew towards him. Without even stopping, he grabbed Peter and turned his head back to Stephen. “Get back to the ship!”

 

“Where the fuck is it?”

 

“Just follow me!”

 

Stephen felt rage and panic at the same - as Stark just left him. He turned back to see the cavemen coming his way and quickly lifted off the ground, following Tony. He didn’t know where the hell the ship was, he was unconscious and woke up in a damn cave - Tony was real thick-headed sometimes, or all the time, it seemed to be.

 

Stephen was quick to dodge whatever was being thrown at him, and was surprised by how well they could throw. Despite there being a great difference between Stephen and the wild rampage of cavemen, he still had to be careful and dodge some throws.

 

He glanced over his shoulder once more and felt himself relax slightly - the cavemen stopped moving and instead were shouting words (or sounds) that Stephen couldn’t comprehend. Then they turned around and started running in the other direction, allowing Stephen to breathe. He turned his head back around and saw the ship in view, and levitated towards it.

 

Tony and Peter were already inside the ship when Stephen found it, and when he walked in, he glared at Tony. “Thanks for just leaving me behind there.”

 

“I can’t carry two of you, what do you expect?” Tony spat back. “Though it was a nice welcome back to reality after you had been snoozing for hours.”

 

“Snoozing? I was unconscious because I landed this ship.” Stephen snarled, shaking his head. “Whatever. Did you get what we needed?”

 

“Food? Nope. I mean I did, but then the cavemen came and I, well, dropped everything.” Tony sighed. 

 

“And I left the water in the cave.” Peter piped up, and Tony groaned, face palming.

 

“Fantastic. We come here for two things and we can’t even manage to get them.” Stephen noticed Tony subconsciously cradling his wrist as he sighed. “I’ll go back and get them.”

 

“Wait.” Stephen stopped him. “Your wrist. Are you okay?”

 

“Fine.” Tony realized he was cradling it and dropped his arms to his side. “Just fine.”

 

Stephen walked closer, and Tony eyed him cautiously. “May I look at it?”

 

“Why? What are you gonna do, some magic mumbo jumbo and kiss my boo boo away?”

 

Stephen narrowed his eyes. “You’re forgetting that I’m a doctor. At least just let me take a look at it.”

 

“Mr. Stark, just let him. He’s only trying to help.” Peter chimed in.

 

Tony’s suit dissolved as he huffed out a “fine” and stuck his arm out. Stephen carefully grabbed Tony’s wrist, feeling the bones with his fingers.

 

Tony took another closer look at the scars on Stephen’s hands. Some were more prominent than others - those were more white with age. Still, it was a gruesome sight, and Tony felt a twinge of sorrow for the man. He glanced up and stared at Stephen, only for the sorcerer’s head to snap up and return the stare. His eyes were a steel-blue (and wow, were they gorgeous) and something about them just made Tony’s heart rate spike, like they could see right through him and everything he’s been through. Stephen’s fingers were still traveling up and down the wrist but his eyes remained fixed on Tony’s, before Stephen blinked and cleared his throat, glancing back down at the wrist. 

 

“You’ve got a small sprain. Nothing you can really do except try not to use it.” Stephen dropped Tony’s hand and turned around -  _ what just happened? _

 

“Right.” Tony shifted on his feet awkwardly, the eye contact still drilling into his brain and slightly missing the feeling of fingers ghosting his skin. “I’m going to go get the stuff. I’ll be back. Shortly. This time, I promise, because I want to get off of this planet.”

 

“Good. Call if you need.” Stephen grunted, walking towards the back of the ship. Peter mumbled something in agreement before swinging away. 

 

Tony took a deep breath before returning to his suit and taking off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O <\- tony when stephen looks at him


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes things just need a hard reset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, we've got some GOOOOOOD shit in this chapter!! This was one of my favorites to write and I hope you all enjoy.

Hours had passed since their departure from the other planet. Tony was able to retrieve the supplies and made no hesitation taking off and leaving. Figuring out how to depart was easy, just plugging in the directions to Earth like he had before triggered the autopilot and the ship was able to lift off. 

 

Peter and Stephen went off to sleep a couple of hours prior while Tony continued to work on trying to eliminate the firewall. Sleeping was never a friend of Tony’s, constantly plagued by nightmares and feverish memories. At least he could try and gain progress by staying up, the faster it took to get back to Earth, the better.

 

“You never sleep, do you?”

 

Tony spun around, startled. He gasped when he saw Stephen’s transparent form, floating. Stephen looked down at himself and chuckled a bit. “Sorry, this is my astral form. I’m uh, currently astral projecting.”

 

“So, you didn’t just die and are haunting me?” Tony asked, his heart rate not slowing down quick enough. Stephen shook his head.

 

“No. Just astral projection. Though I bet you wish the former.” Stephen floated next to Tony. “Why don’t you sleep?”

 

Tony shrugged as he played with the screens. “Why sleep when you can be productive?”

 

“Can’t be productive without sleep.”

 

“Says who?”

 

“Says the doctor.” Stephen’s voice was firm.

 

“Blah, blah, it’s whatever. I’m proving you wrong, Doc. Besides, the quicker we can get home, the better.” Tony pressed his lips together in a tight smile. “Why are  _ you _ floating around like Casper the Not-So-Friendly-Ghost?”

 

“I heard noises so I decided to check it out. Then I saw it was you. And  _ then  _ I wondered if you ever sleep.”

 

“I do, sometimes, about a couple hours at a time.” Tony didn’t have to look up to know the sorcerer was glaring at him.

 

“That’s not entirely healthy.”

 

“Neither is putting on a metal suit and saving the world from time to time, but we all manage.” Tony retorted, turning to the projection. “Look, Ghosty, I appreciate your medical expertise, but it’s entirely useless. I’m not going to listen to it, so you best just let me work on what I need to work on.”

 

Stephen remained silent for a few moments, seemingly lost in thought. Tony noticed that even in a translucent state, Stephen’s eyes shined a brilliant blue. “What exactly are you working on?”

 

“Getting back to Earth.” Tony replied, sighing a bit. “Well, actually, I’m trying to eliminate the firewall, like I had previously mentioned.”

 

“Right,” Stephen nodded, staring down at the screens. “I was never really the best at this sort of technology. Give me a human body and some medical resources, and that’s where I excel.”

 

“Woah there, that sounded a little weird.” Tony couldn’t help but form a small smile, and he saw that Stephen had formed a tiny one as well. “Say, Doc, thanks for, uh, diagnosing my wrist earlier.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Stephen pressed his lips together. “I could have actually healed it, but figured you’d want to consent to that first.”

 

“You didn’t even ask.”

 

“Funny, I must have been distracted.” Stephen let out a chuckle. Tony arched an eyebrow, unsure of what that meant. “Nevermind, if you want me to heal it, I can return back to my body and do that.”

 

“You’re just going to magic me?”

 

“Only if you want.”

 

Tony thought about it - he didn’t trust magic, and he definitely didn’t trust Stephen - at least not yet. He shook his head. “Nah, I’m good. I’d prefer to stick to the science and let my body do the healing on its own, the way nature intended.”

 

Stephen snorted. “I can point out many things wrong with your statement, but for the sake of time, I will only rebut one thing: technically, if you think about it, magic is a form of science.”

 

“Oh, do keep talking, Casper.” Tony drawled, playing with the screen. “I just  _ love _ hearing you blab.” Tony did  _ not _ think about how silky and smooth Stephen’s voice was - he just did  _ not. _

 

“Hmph - it is all about channeling your energy and using energy from other places. I’ll explain some other time, maybe a time for when you’ll be actually interested.”

 

“Doubtful.” Tony smirked as he looked back up, and he caught Stephen smirking back at him. For a moment, no words were spoken and the two just stared, and Tony once again felt a shiver down his spine as those eyes stared into his, like a scrutinization for something. It felt unnerving, like he was exposed. Tony cleared his throat and looked away. “Yeah, doubtful.”

 

Stephen frowned and he floated towards the window, watching the space all around them. “It’s quite beautiful, isn’t it?”

 

Tony glanced up and nodded. “Yeah, I suppose you can say that.” He shook his head and sighed. “Space always scared me though. Saw it once while I was in a portal, and well, I never really wanted to see it again.”

 

“Yet, here you are.” Stephen murmured, just loud enough for Tony to hear.

 

“Mhm, and whose fault is that, exactly? And don’t say mine.”

 

“I wish you hadn’t followed me,” Stephen sighed. “But yes, I realize that there was no way you would have known about my spell. And for that,” he turned around and made eye contact with Tony. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Repeat that? Hold on, am I having a dream here?” Tony arched an eyebrow. “Did you just  _ apologize _ to me?”

 

Stephen narrowed his eyes. “I don’t like repeating myself.”

 

“Oh god, but I’d  _ love _ to hear it. It’s like a kink, mind you.”

 

“Now I definitely will not repeat it.” Stephen rolled his eyes, but Tony saw the beginnings of a smirk as Stephen once again locked eyes with Tony. Another shiver - it was just  _ something  _ about those damn eyes and their gaze. He wanted to look away, but they were calling him, somehow. Stephen cleared his throat and glanced downwards and Tony did the same, feeling a steady blush rise to his cheeks. He continued to tamper with the screens, biting his lip as he concentrated.

 

“Hey,” Stephen’s head lifted up, his face bright. Tony glanced at him, cocking an eyebrow. “You said you were looking for a way to eliminate a certain firewall type thing, correct?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Now usually the only way to do that is turn it off yourself, which you haven’t been able to do.” Stephen tapped his chin.

 

“Please, continue stating the obvious,” Tony muttered. “It’s really helping.”

 

“But what if that’s not the only way? Considering how similarly this whole system acts to a computer, perhaps a hard reset might solve the problem.” Stephen’s lips pressed together in a firm smile, and Tony felt his jaw drop.

 

“That’s,” Tony could only gasp out his words. “That actually could work. If I can manage to reset the system, perhaps that eliminates the firewall and I can plug FRIDAY into it.” Tony walked over to his astral form with a bright smile. “Doctor, I’d never thought I would say this, but you are a genius.”

 

Stephen let out a soft chuckle. “Please, continue stating the obvious.” He teased and returned the smile. “But thank you.”

 

“I’m going to go find the thing that powers the ship. You stay out here and yell if I manage to pull the plug.” Tony pointed a finger gun at him. “Be right back.”

 

Tony scaled the ship, searching through every room, trying to find a place where a reset button would be. All the rooms seemed to be resting quarters, which was fine and useful, but perhaps there was a room dedicated to the workings of the ship. It didn’t help that the ship was massive.

 

He searched for about ten minutes, still chewing on his bottom lip. Out of the corner of his eyes, something shined, or in his case, reflected, and Tony saw himself staring at a metal box on the wall. He opened it and saw several switches. “Ey, Doc?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I think I found what we need.” Tony stared at a rather large switch - it seemed to be the main circuit breaker. “I need you to let me know if it powers off the computer.”

 

“Got it,” the sorcerer called back.

 

Tony held his breath as he flipped the bigger switch, and all background noise ceased. The lights around him diminished and the only light that was available to him was coming from the center of his chest. “Uh, I think I turned off everything.” He called out to the darkness.

 

“Yeah,” Stephen’s voice was somehow reassuring. “You might want to turn it back on. It definitely powered off the system.”

 

Tony clicked the switch and everything slowly started to come on again. The faint  _ whirr _ of the computers were once again heard as he walked back to the center of the ship, where the translucent Stephen was waiting for him.

 

“System’s rebooting.” Stephen told him as he studied the computer. “Let’s hope this works.”

 

“Fri, dear, you know what to do.”

 

“Of course, Boss, just give me a moment.”

 

Tony casted an amused glance towards Stephen. “Luckily, this alien tech has a USB port. Really lovin’ the whole ‘universal’ thing to the name.” 

 

Stephen chuckled, unable to help himself. Tony felt himself smile - the sight was...nice. He noticed the way Stephen’s eyes crinkled when he laughed, and something about that made his heart skip a beat.

 

Wait, no. Tony bit his lip and cleared his throat. What the hell was he doing? He needed to get home and clear his damn mind. Shaking whatever thoughts were in his head away, he inserted a drive into the computer, silently casting some kind of prayer that FRIDAY would be able to infiltrate it.

 

He was greeted with a screen he recognized, and a familiar voice rang out throughout the ship. “Hello, Boss.”

 

Stephen let out a quiet gasp and Tony grinned. “Hello, dear.”

 

“It seems the firewall had been shut down. I am able to see everything about this ship.” FRIDAY replied, and Tony turned towards Stephen.

 

“Great idea, with the reboot and all.”

 

Stephen shrugged. “You’re welcome. Let’s get us home, alright?” He began to float back towards where his room is (or where he chose to sleep) before turning around. “Stark, you really should get some sleep.”

 

“I’m fine. Besides, I need to make sure Fri can get us home.” Tony mumbled, using his arm to make a ‘shooing’ motion. 

 

“Stark-”

 

“Goodnight, Strange.” 

 

Stephen closed his mouth and sighed before leaving. Once he was gone, Tony ran his fingers along the screens, milking in the sight of FRIDAY working out all the information. “Can you do it, Fri? Can you somehow get us home? Hopefully in record time?”

 

“I sure can, Boss. I can manipulate the settings for you to be able to travel to light speed again. It would be using excess fuel, sort of a backup stash.”

 

“Mhm, and what would that do?”

 

“It would mean that this is a one way trip.” FRIDAY informed. “You would lose too much fuel to go anywhere else.”

 

“That’s the plan, anyway. We just need to be close enough so I can send a distress signal to someone on Earth.” Tony muttered before beaming. “Thanks, Fri.”

 

“Of course, Boss.”

 

“We’ll leave when the others wake up. I don’t wanna switch into light speed when they’re unprepared.” Tony clasped his hands and rubbed them together. “Success.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also! I know it is mentioned there on the bottom but comments/kudos really make my day and lets me know how much you enjoy my work!! I always try to respond to comments (though sometimes I may miss a few) and they're really appreciated! Love you guys <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to go back to Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!  
> So, originally this was scheduled to be uploaded for tomorrow, but because I am going to be having emergency surgery tomorrow, I decided to upload this piece today. Next update will be on Friday.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tony sat against the wall near the screens, subconsciously fiddling with his glasses. He let his head fall back, hitting the wall with a gentle smack and sighed. Waiting for Peter and Stephen to wake was utterly _boring_ , and he _suppose_ he could have slept, but he didn’t need sleep. No, sleep meant nightmares that shook him to the core and the potential to miss any incoming threats. Being lost in space was not something that eased any of his anxiety, only adding to it.

 

He groaned and rubbed his eyes - he _was_ exhausted. It wasn’t like Tony was completely running on backup battery, he had managed to get a few hours a shut eye two days ago (or what seemed to be two days ago, it’s hard to track in space). Even during those few hours, nightmares plagued him, taking the form of Peter dying in his arms and him not being able to do anything about it.

 

“You good?” A voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Tony looked up at Stephen, this time not a translucent figure.

 

Tony grunted as he stood up. “Yeah, fine. Just - well, tired.”

 

“I don’t think you need a doctor to tell you what the best medicine for that is.” Stephen’s face showed a hint of a smirk, and Tony smiled weakly in response.

 

“Sleep just, well, it’s not really an option for me.”

 

“Nightmares?” Stephen asks, his eyes softening slightly. Tony nods, sighing.

 

“Yep.” He said, popping the ‘p’ to enunciate it. “I guess it’s a common thing with the superhero saving thing.”

 

“Sorry, that must suck.”

 

Tony shrugged, waving off the comment. “It’s fine. I’ve dealt with them since 2008.”

 

“Afghanistan,” Stephen muttered. Tony’s eyes widened.

 

“Yes,” he cocked his head in wonder and Stephen chuckled briefly.

 

“I remember watching that whole thing unfold. Must have been god awful.” Stephen shook his head sympathetically. “Regardless, we all have our own ghosts to deal with. It just differs, well, in the way you deal with them.”

 

Tony remembered the scars that were etched into Stephen’s hands, wondering silently to himself what kind of ghost caused that.

 

Stephen continued. “If you need help sleeping, I can, well, help you out.”

 

Tony held up a finger. “Nope, no magicing me. Not allowed. Bad experiences.”

 

Stephen snorted, “I figured. It’d be dreamless though, you’d be fully rested.”

 

“Don’t care. I’ve dealt with the magic in my head once. Not a huge fan.” Tony shuddered slightly as he remembered Wanda.

 

“Alright, I won’t pry.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

The two stood in silence for a brief moment, unsure of what to say, before a drowsy Peter walked towards them, stretching his arms and yawning obnoxiously. “‘Sup guys. Good night’s sleep? I slept like a log.”

 

“Kid!” Tony tossed whatever awkward tension he had to the side and clasped his hands together as he grinned. “Good news! We’re going back to Earth.”

 

Peter’s eyes widened and he covered his mouth. “Really? Our Earth? How?”

 

“Doc-y over here gave the brilliant idea of restarting the system,” he tossed a smile at Stephen, who returned it. “And I was able to incorporate FRIDAY into the computer. She completely override the system and we’re able to travel at lightspeed again, en route to Earth.”

 

“We’re going home,” Peter whispered to himself.

 

“Yes.” Tony ruffled the boy’s hair, much to the dismay of Peter. “So strap in. You too, Doc, I’m not letting you stand for this one.”

 

“And where will you be?” Stephen picked at his robes, dusting off a piece of loose fuzz. “There’s only two chairs.”

 

Tony shrugged. “I’ve managed to hold myself steady up here with the computer. If it makes you feel better, I can put my suit on.”

 

Stephen let out a snort as he muttered a “why would that make me feel better?” Tony smirked and made a gesture towards the chairs.

 

“Go, sit down, strap in.”

 

“Wait,” Stephen hesitated. Tony raised his eyebrows. “We need to discuss logistics here.”

 

“Care to elaborate, Strange?”

 

“If you’d let me finish, maybe.” Stephen rolled his eyes. How _exasperating._ “How are we going to land an alien spaceship on Earth? One, there’s no way I’m knocking myself out again, not when there’s civilians at risk. Two, we’re going to be seen as a threat, more than likely we are going to be attacked in the air or as soon as we hit the ground.”

 

“Oof,” Peter rubbed the back of his head. “We don’t want that.”

 

“No, we don’t.” Tony sighed heavily, his head throbbing slightly. “Good point, Doc. I think if we can get close enough to Earth, I can send off a distress signal and perhaps someone like Fury can detect it.”

 

“Who?” Stephen tilted his head.

 

Tony waved his hand. “Important dude. Has an eyepatch. Pretty badass. He can probably help us.” He sensed Stephen’s uncertainty and Peter’s nervousness and he sighed. “Look, just, strap in. Let’s get close to home first, then we can worry about it. Our biggest problem right now is being far away from home.”

 

Peter nodded. “Yeah, you’re right. Let’s get this hard part over with.” He grimaced. “I hated going lightspeed. Felt like my intestines were being ripped out of by body one by one.”

 

“It is highly taxing on a human body, we’ll need to take precautions. Stark, I suggest you do put on the suit, and we can find something to tie you to the bridge here.” Stephen conjured something similar to a rope. Tony wiggled his eyebrows and smirked.

 

“Bondage, Doc? Thought we’d save that for the third date.”

 

Stephen grunted. “You’re impossible. Grow up a bit.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” He pressed the button on his chest to allow the suit to form over him. “Help me out a bit?”

 

“Peter, go sit in the chair, I’ll come help you after.” Stephen said in Peter’s direction, who nodded and made his way over to one of the chairs. He took the rope and wrapped it tightly around Tony, and Tony wasn’t going to lie at the effect of the proximity of the doctor. Stephen was right behind him, and even beneath the suit he could feel the weight of Stephen’s hands on his hips. He was grateful for the suit blocking Stephen’s ability to see the small blush that tinted his cheeks.

 

Stephen tugged at the rope twice to ensure its stability. “You’re good. Safe and secured.”

 

“Thanks. Now get yourself strapped in and then we can get out of this space jam.”

 

The sorcerer nodded and made his way over to Peter, who was struggling with the strap. Stephen bent over and helped him, sensing the younger boy’s nervousness. “Relax, you’ll be alright. It’s just going to feel weird.”

 

“I know,” Peter breathed. “I don’t like the feeling. That’s the issue. Maybe I’m a bit more sensitive with my uh, _condition,_ but who knows. I just don’t like it.”

 

Stephen nodded. “Yeah, I know. It won’t last long. Besides, if we’re going to get home, it is just something we’ll have to deal with.” He walked over to the other chair, strapping himself in. “Stark, on your time.”

 

“On it,” Tony grinned. “Fri, create a trajectory course to Earth, please.”

 

“Done, Boss.”

 

“Alright, lightspeed take off in three…two...one…” Tony pressed the blue button that flashed at the top of the screen and the ship began to vibrate. Tony clutched the ends of the computers, gritting his teeth and lowering his head as the vessel accelerated. Peter started to scream, and Tony found himself unable to look up, too focused on holding on and not being taken apart by the speed.

 

Everything stopped, and Tony looked up and gasped. Out the main window was a magnificent view of Earth. “Home,” he grinned. He unwrapped the ropes around him and dissipated his suit, running towards a panting Peter. “You okay, Pete?”

 

“Yeah. Just- give me a moment.”

 

“I never thought I’d ever see Earth at this angle.” Stephen’s voice caused Tony to look away from Peter, and he saw the sorcerer already unstrapped and out of his seat, looking unaffected by the speed. He was staring out the window, the gentle light illuminating his features. “She’s beautiful.”

 

“I’m not really a space kind of guy, but yeah, I agree.” Tony helped Peter up, patting him on the shoulder twice before making his way back to the computer. “I should probably send that distress signal now and have someone come get us.”

 

“I never thought I’d see Earth again!” Peter ran towards the window, still sweaty and panting. “I wonder how long we’ve been gone in Earth time.”

 

“Considering FRIDAY’s been keeping track, it’s been about maybe a couple of days that we’ve been gone.” Tony informed, and Peter spun around, face pale.

 

“Oh god, Aunt May! She probably thinks I’m dead! Oh no, oh-” Peter stopped again, eyes widening. “Mr. Stark, I feel it again.”

 

“Feel what?”

 

“Something’s comi-”

 

A loud explosion caused the ship to shake. Tony shot up, pressing his chest. “We’re being attacked? Again?”

 

“Do you think it’s Thanos?” Peter nervously asked.

 

“Fri, do you have _any_ information?”

 

“A smaller vessel. Came from Earth.” FRIDAY informed. Stephen shot Tony a look.

 

“They think we’re enemies. Stark, you need to send that distress signal _now._ Before they kill us.”

 

“I’m on it.” Tony’s fingers glided across the screen until he found what he was looking for. “Hey! We are _not_ the enemy! I repeat, we are _not_ the enemy. It is Tony Stark! Please recall your ship!”

 

“Stark?” The voice was barely audible through static, but Tony could recognize it as Fury’s voice.

 

“Fury! It’s Stark. And Peter Parker and Stephen Strange. Please -” Another _boom_ rocked the ship. “Please recall your ship!”

 

“Carol...not….enemies…” The voice waved in and out. Tony raised an eyebrow. Who the hell was Carol?

 

The ship stopped shooting and instead flew in front of the window. Tony could make out an outline of the pilot, a blonde woman with a very interesting choice of wardrobe.

 

“Stark! Do you copy?”

 

“Yes,” Tony replied. “Who is Carol?”

 

“The woman you are staring at. She’s going to bring you back to Earth. Let her approach the ship.”

 

“Alright. Thank you.” Tony glanced up at Peter and Stephen, still in defensive stances. “On our side. She’s going to bring us back.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Leaf, why is Carol in a ship and not by herself, punching missiles?"  
> Because Carol wanted to be, that's why. Don't worry, you'll see some more of Carol in later chapters <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The SHIELD headquarters was filled to the brim with frantic agents, scrambling to find solutions to the inevitable attack of Thanos. An agent accidentally slammed into Tony as she was running, throwing a brief apology his way. He leaned over to whisper in Stephen’s ear. “They’re all a little hectic right now, huh? Fumbling around, talking loudly on their headsets.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relatively short chapter, but they will get longer, I promise.
> 
> Note: I understand that SHIELD fell after the Winter Soldier. I’m here to say I’m ignoring that. Like how I’m also ignoring the fact that Pepper and Tony are engaged and Carol doesnt appear until Endgame. Just go with it. Thanks xx
> 
> Also, my surgery went very well! Thank you guys for your kind comments <3

The SHIELD headquarters was filled to the brim with frantic agents, scrambling to find solutions to the inevitable attack of Thanos. An agent accidentally slammed into Tony as she was running, throwing a brief apology his way. He leaned over to whisper in Stephen’s ear. “They’re all a little hectic right now, huh? Fumbling around, talking loudly on their headsets.”

 

“I can imagine so,” Stephen mumbled back. “Thanos and his hit crew have created quite the scare. An alien threatening to wipe out half the universe? That’s one way to stir up trouble. Also, do you know where we are going?”

 

Tony shook his head. Fury and Carol were leading them somewhere - Tony wasn’t sure. “Fury, where in the hell are we going?”

 

“You’ll see soon enough,” he answered in a gruff voice. “We have some things we need to... _ discuss.”  _

 

Tony raised his eyebrows. “Okay then, be all mysterious about it...”

 

“Mr. Stark?” Peter whispered, and Tony could see that the young boy was nervous. “Are we in like, trouble or something?”

 

“No,” Tony shook his head. “Why would we be? They probably just have to run some tests on us, make sure we’re not shape shifting alien imposters.”

 

“You’re not.” Carol spoke, turning her head to look at them. “That, I can figure out for myself.”

 

“You mean to tell me that those exist?”

 

Carol smiled. “Absolutely. I’ve dealt with my fair share of Skrull.”

 

Tony furrowed his eyebrows and pressed his thumb and forefinger against the bridge of his nose. “For fuck’s sake. What kind of a fucking name is Skrull?”

 

“Welcome to the world of the unknown,” Stephen muttered. Tony shot him a glare.

 

Fury continued to lead them down several hallways before opening the door to what appeared to be a conference room. It was large and a long table sat in the middle, accompanied by office chairs. There were several long windows, showing a beautiful view of the city - oh, how Tony had missed those skyline views. 

 

“Please,” Fury made a motion to several seats at one end of the table. “Sit down.”

 

Peter, Tony, and Stephen sat down at the table and Fury and Carol sat opposite of them. Fury interlocked his hands and his face remained unchanged. He cleared his throat. “Care to tell us what happened?”

 

“Aliens came down to attack New York and abducted this one,” Tony made a head tilt in Stephen’s direction. “He had the Time Stone, so I went after him. And, uh, so did Peter here.”

 

“Yes, Banner and a sorcerer known as Wong informed me of the incident. I’m talking about in space. You were gone for a couple of days, we weren’t sure we would be seeing you again. Anyway, we need to know what happened after you were abducted.”

 

“Hah, funny story,” Tony let out a small laugh. “I accidentally drove the ship into lightspeed in the wrong direction, so a lot of our trekkage was me trying to, well, get back to Earth.”

 

Fury raised his eyebrows. “And how  _ did _ you manage to get back here?”

 

“I managed to infiltrate the computer system and insert FRIDAY into it. She, the darling she is, was able to override the autopilot and get us back here using lightspeed.” Tony infomed, leaning his chin on his hands. He glanced around the room before cocking an eyebrow at Fury. “Say, where is Banner?”

 

“Wakanda.”

 

“Wakanda?” Peter gaped. “I’ve heard of Wakanda! Aren’t they supposed to have really cool technological stuff?”

 

“Pete, relax. Let Fury finish.” Tony scolded the kid, who mumbled a small ‘sorry’ and drew back.

 

“Yes, after you three were...well, abducted, Banner called Rogers from that cell phone you dropped.” Fury stated, his eyes on Tony, who shifted uncomfortably at the mention of Steve. “Romanov and Wilson were with him. There was an attack in Scotland, where Maximoff and the Vision were hiding. They, I’m assuming ‘they’ is Thanos and friends, were looking for the Mind Stone.”

 

“Did they retrieve it?” Stephen asked warily.

 

“No. Vision and Maximoff managed to escape. They brought Vision back to the compound, where Rhodey and Banner were waiting.”

 

Tony clenched his fists. “Is Rhodey alright?”

 

“He’s fine. He’s also with them in Wakanda.” Carol smiled warmly.

 

“So why are they in Wakanda?” Stephen asked.

 

“Banner informed us that there might be a way to retract the mind stone from Vision and have him still live. Rogers knew a place where that might be able to be done, which is Wakanda. Maximoff has the ability to destroy the mind stone once it’s removed.” Fury noted, leaning back in his seat. “Last time I checked, things are still in a stalemate over there.”

 

“What?” Tony arched his eyebrows. “I thought Wakandans were technological geniuses.”

 

“They are,” Carol nodded. “But it’s been a difficult process. They have their best.” She turned to Fury with a knowing look. “And now that you’ve been found, Mr. Stark, I’m sure you’ll be a real asset over there.”

 

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Me?”

 

“Well, yes, Vision is a combination of your work, along with Dr. Banner’s and others.”

 

Tony nodded. “Right, you’re saying that me going over to Wakanda will help get the Mind Stone removed faster?”

 

“Right,” Carol noted, and she smiled. 

 

“On another important note, Thanos’ arrival is most definitely imminent, now that the two stones are on Earth.” Fury shook his head, gesturing to Stephen’s necklace. “We already are working on the Mind Stone, but this one is going to be a much bigger problem.”

 

Stephen tensed, bristling. “If you are suggesting that I destroy it, I have already informed Stark that I have no intention to.”

 

“I’ve tried, Fury,” Tony added. “Man’s as stubborn as a brick wall.”

 

“Sounds like someone  _ I know. _ ” Fury narrowed his eyes at Tony, who grinned teasingly in response. He turned his head toward the sorcerer. “So what do you plan on doing to ensure that the Stone is safe?”

 

“Fight, like I did before.” Stephen sat up straighter. Tony shot him a glare and snarled.

 

“Oh, hell no. How well did that go for you last time? You got yourself captured and tortured by his dumb ass aliens. You can’t fend for yourself against him and you  _ know it!”  _

 

Stephen’s eyes widened at the sudden outburst, before he lowered his head. “You’re right.” He agreed softly, and Tony felt his stomach flip - where was the snark? The sarcasm? “I need to discuss this with Wong.” Stephen rubbed the back of his head and stood up, and Tony could tell that he was stressed out.

 

He would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a  _ little _ bad for his outburst.

 

“Where is he going?” Fury asked.

 

“I’m going to the Sanctum Sanctorum to discuss the fate of the Stone with Wong.” Stephen replied, his tone stale. “It is imperative that I do this.”

 

Tony stood up. “I’ll go with you.”

 

Stephen shot him a confused glance. “What?”

 

“Let me go with you.”

 

“You have to go to Wakanda, Stark,” Stephen shook his head. “This is...sorcerer business. You wouldn’t understand.”

 

“Hey,” Tony pointed a finger. “That Stone is as good of a problem with me as it is with you. If Wong has any ideas, I would love to hear them. I’ll leave for Wakanda first thing tomorrow morning, as for now, I would really like to come with you for this discussion.”

 

Fury looked between them and sighed. “Stark, is it necessary? We would really like for you to stay here at headquarters until you depart.”

 

Tony shook his head. “No, Director. Not happening.” He looked at Stephen, his eyes bargaining a plea. “Strange, come on, I know we don’t get along well, but I would really like to know what your plan is with that Stone.”

 

Stephen sucked in his breath before drawing a long sigh. “Fine. You can come along. Is your spider friend coming along with you?”

 

Peter perked up at the mention of his name, and Tony shot around and pointed a scolding finger at the teen. “No, hell no. You’re done. Go home to May, I have a feeling she’s going to ground you. Well deserved, might I add.”

 

“But-”

 

“No buts. I don’t want to hear it. Your battle with Thanos or whatever the hell this is, it’s finished. You’re far too young to take him on.”

 

Peter opened his mouth for a rebuttal, but closed in, hanging his head in defeat. “I thought I could be of help. I thought I was kinda helpful.”

 

Tony sighed, walking forward to press his hand to Peter’s shoulder. He bent down to eye level. “Kid, you were an amazing help on the ship and I gotta say, I’m grateful you were there. Who knows what would have transpired if you weren’t? There’d be one dead wizard-”

 

“As if!” Stephen scoffed. Tony chuckled and continued.

 

“Or one dead me, who knows. Point is, it was already too dangerous for you. I think you’ve done enough and I’m sure May is worried and doesn’t know where in the hell you are.”

 

Peter nodded and stood up from his chair. “Okay. I’ll go back home. But I’m not happy about it.”

 

“Too bad.”

 

“I can make sure you are home safely, Parker.” Fury added. 

 

“Okay.”

 

Tony turned around and walked back over to Stephen. “Ready, Wizardo?”

 

“Please, for the love of all things holy, just  _ don’t touch anything.” _ Stephen narrowed his eyes at Tony before forming the portal. He stepped through it looked back to Tony, who stared at the glowing ring of orange, unmoving. “Please, do keep staring at the portal like it’s a dead animal, that will make this go  _ much _ faster.”

 

“Sorry,” Tony muttered. “The portal is kinda scary for me. I’m not comfortable with the whole...magic...thing.”

 

Stephen sighed and held out his hand. “Just take my hand and I’ll pull you through. I promise it won’t bite nor will kill you.”

 

“I don’t want to trust you, but I feel like I have to in order to get what I want.” 

 

Stephen pressed his lips together, barely hiding his amusement. “Well I guess you’ll just have to trust me.”

 

Tony grabbed the hand, not even having the time to register the heat of Stephen’s hand before he was pulled through.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Peter is going home. This is my way of preventing a "Mr Stark I don't feel so good." For those who wanted supremefamily moments, im sorry!! but peter will make cameos in later chapters. trust me when I say he isn't going anywhere.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sanctum was still a mess from the previous encounter with Bruce. Stephen muttered a comment about ‘spring cleaning’ under his breath before motioning Tony to follow him to the library. They found Wong sitting at one of the tables, a shocked expression painted onto his face as he sees Stephen in one piece.
> 
> “Stephen, you’re-”
> 
> “Alive, yes.” Stephen grinned smugly. “And still protector of the Stone.”
> 
> “So you’re not that big of an imbecile as I originally thought.” Wong smirked, and Tony let out a snigger. “And Stark is alive too. That’s good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADDED TAGS: MINOR CHARACTER DEATH/CANONICAL CHARACTER DEATH
> 
> Hello again!!!
> 
> Just a quick couple of notes before this chapter.
> 
> I know that there are some things that may not make sense. Please note that this is a canon divergence, meaning some things are canon but most things are...well, not canon. I do know these things, so comments reminding me that ____ isnt supposed to be there or _____ no longer exists really put a damper on my mood, because I'm not trying to follow canon completely, I'm creating my own story with a plot line I came up with. Just something I thought I should put out there, I put these fics out for enjoyment, not to be analyzed like some English Class XD. 
> 
> If you did write some of these comments, please know that I'm not mad or offended, just putting it out there that it can be a little disheartening. Love you all, and enjoy the chapter <3

The Sanctum was still a mess from the previous encounter with Bruce. Stephen muttered a comment about ‘spring cleaning’ under his breath before motioning Tony to follow him to the library. They found Wong sitting at one of the tables, a shocked expression painted onto his face as he sees Stephen in one piece.

 

“Stephen, you’re-”

 

“Alive, yes.” Stephen grinned smugly. “And still protector of the Stone.”

 

“So you’re  _ not _ that big of an imbecile as I originally thought.” Wong smirked, and Tony let out a snigger. “And Stark is alive too. That’s good.”

 

“Alive and well, Mr. Wong.” Tony glanced around the library. “So, what sort of books you guys have in here? Nancy Drew? The Familiars? Maybe the Wizard of Oz?”

 

“Books on spells and other sorcerer histories.” Stephen answered. “And while I would absolutely  _ adore _ giving you a tour,” he said with a bit of a scoff. “I think we have bigger problems to address here.”

 

Tony held his hands up. “Alright, alright, I yield. Let’s discuss.”

 

Stephen paced, his hands running wildly through his hair. His usual demeanor shifted in the blink of an eye. “I’m not going to lie to you, Wong, I’m at a major loss here. I mean, he’s powerful. And he certainly will not stop until he gets what he wants. Which is the Stone. How can I possibly ensure that it stays protected whilst I simultaneously keep myself alive?”

 

Tony’s eyebrows raised - the man always seemed so collected and confident, and here he just confessed that he’s not sure what to do.

 

“I don’t know, Stephen. I don’t know. These last couple of days I’ve only been preparing myself for what is to come. I didn’t even know you were still alive.” Wong tapped his fingers on the table. “You’ve still have yet to fight him, right?”

 

“Right, I still haven’t gotten a glimpse at the man - or - being, whatever.” 

 

“There is, of course,” Tony interrupted, sitting in a chair and slouching into it. “The idea of destroying the Time Stone.”

 

Stephen sighed, “I thought you might bring that up.”

 

“It seems like the  _ only _ logical solution.” Tony explained, drumming his fingers on the table. “I mean seriously, if the Mind Stone can be destroyed, why can’t the Time Stone?”

 

Wong shook his head. “We swore an-”

 

“Oath. Yeah, I got that. Seriously.” Tony rolled his eyes. “Of course, I don’t understand how Wizard contracts work. What is it, you break it, and you die or something?”

 

“It’s a lot more complicated than that. Explaining it would only take more time out of our hands. Point is, Stark, is that we are not going to destroy it.” Stephen’s face was soft, as if silently pleading for Tony to understand. Tony felt his heart skip. “I know it seems logical, but in a battle between a sadistic alien with a psychotic view on the universe, perhaps logic isn’t the way to do things.”

 

“Okay,” Tony yielded. “Let’s try and find another way.”

 

“Unfortunately,” Wong muttered, sighing loudly. “That’s what I have been trying to do. But alas, we’ve gotten nowhere.”

 

“Well look, there’s gotta be something we can do.” Tony pointed out, his hand vaguely gesturing in the air around him. “I mean, we’re the heroes. The heroes always win, it’s like a superhero thing. So...we should be able to squeeze out of this rabbit hole.”

 

Stephen stared blankly at Tony. “Are you really basing our outcome for the sole statement that  _ heroes always win?” _

 

“No, I didn’t mean it like that.” Tony shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny. “I’m just saying it’s something that could very well be an excellent positive reinforcement, you know, like...having hope or something.”

 

“Thanos is strong, Stark,” Stephen’s eyes turned dark. “Stronger than any other villain or bad guy you have faced before. The guy’s got infinity stones at his mercy and an army of aliens that seem to be too powerful to even comprehend.” He scoffed, turning back around towards Wong. “Have all the hope you want, but we aren’t going to win unless we do something about it.”

 

“You think I don’t know that? Thanos has been in my head for  _ six years, _ Strange.” Tony gritted his teeth. “But fine, I’ll sit down and keep my mouth shut, and listen to you wizards talk about doing everything except destroy the stupid Stone.” He exhaled loudly with a huff and slammed his palm onto the surface of the table.

 

Stephen rolled his eyes and ignored the outburst, continuing his conversation with Wong.

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

“Thanks, Mr. Director Sir.” Peter called out, waving at Fury. Fury nodded once before driving off, leaving Peter alone on the street outside of his apartment building. He stared up at the building, wondering what the hell he was going to say to his aunt when she discovered that he is, in fact, alive.

 

He sucked in his breath and opened the doors, making his way nervously through the building until he reached his door. Digging into his pocket, he found his keys.

 

He hesitated putting them into the lock. “It’s okay, Pete,” he said to himself quietly. “You’ll be alright.”

 

Peter unlocked the door and slowly opened it, revealing a slightly distressed May on the phone facing away from the door. At the sound of the door opening, she spun around, her jaw dropping and the phone suddenly lost, falling to the floor. Peter smiled nervously. “H-hey, Aunt May.”

 

May picked up the phone from the ground. “I have to go. Talk to you later.” She hung up the phone and placed it on the table before pulling Peter into a hug, tears silently flowing down her face. “Where the hell were you? You’ve been gone for days. I was so scared. So so scared.”

 

“I was - um… I was on the alien ship.”

 

She pulled away, staring at Peter with her eyebrows furrowed. “You were... _ on that ship?” _

 

Peter nodded. “I didn’t mean to go on it! It was an accident, I swear! I was beamed up trying to save someone. Mr. Stark kept me safe!” He looked down at the ground. “He also scolded me a lot for even trying to help, so I don’t need to hear it again. I’m sorry, Aunt May. I didn’t mean for you to worry. I wasn’t thinking clearly.”

 

May sighed, squeezing Peter’s shoulders. “Hun, I know you’re Spiderman and you want to save the world all of the time. But there are some things that you need to sit out on. I have no - and excuse my french - fucking clue what’s going on with the world right now, but you are a kid in high school who needs to stay in school and continue to be educated. You cannot be doing these crazy, dangerous things!” 

 

Peter’s head shot up. “But!”

 

“No buts!” May shook her head, holding a finger up. “I am all for you staying in the neighborhood, fighting dumb robberies and other pointless criminal acts, but an alien invasion is something for the Avengers.”

 

“I am an Avenger!”

 

“Avengers get high school diplomas, first.” 

 

“I-” Peter paused. He didn’t have enough information on the Avengers to refute that. “Okay.”

 

“If Mr. Stark truly needs you, he will let me know and I’ll see. As of  _ now, _ you, young man, are grounded, and I’m taking away that suit for a couple of days.” She crossed her arms, giving him a pointed glare. Peter shifted on his feet for a few moments before nodding and retreating to his room. “And don’t you  _ dare _ sneak out!”

 

“Yes, Aunt May.” He sighed and collapsed onto his bed, rubbing at his temples.

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

Tony felt his eyes wander around the library, eyeing all of the shelves and noticing how some of the books had locks on them. It was all Harry Potter-esque, and Tony felt a small smile form on his own face. 

 

His phone buzzed in his left pocket, and he pulled it out, seeing the young teen’s name pop up with a text message. 

 

**_Underoos:_ **

_ Hey Mr. Stark. Just letting you know I’m officially grounded. Also, Aunt May took my suit away. _

 

**_Me:_ **

_ As she should. Toodles, Kid. _

 

**_Underoos:_ **

_ Please be careful, Mr. Stark. _

 

**_Me:_ **

_ You sound like Pepper. Relax, I’ll be fine. Now give your phone to May. _

 

At least the kid was safe. That was one less thing Tony had to worry about.

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

_ Thanos Interlude _

 

The planet of Vormir was impressive, its darkened scenery mixed with a slight tint of a purple hue, giving off the vibe of eeriness. Thanos’ face lifted in a grin that can only be described as satisfaction. The Soul Stone was here, he was positive that his little one was no longer lying, as evident by her appearance.

 

Gamora was shaken, visibly nervous and equally self-deprecating herself for being unable to lie to her father. She walked with a brief hesitance in each step, knowing that she had failed in preventing her father from getting the infinity stones. The grounds of the planet barely sank with each step, as if she was walking on air, and she sucked in her breath in an effort to calm her elevated heart rate.

 

This was never how it was supposed to go. Quill was supposed to kill her, right then and there, but Thanos was already ahead of the game, utilizing the Reality Stone to turn the gun into nothing short of a bubbler. She cursed herself silently, wishing she never told Nebula about how she knew the path to the Soul Stone. 

 

It was not Nebulas’s fault, no, Gamora reminded herself. If anything, it was her own fault for not being careful enough, not realizing that Thanos used the Reality Stone to entrap them in a false pretense. 

 

She glanced up at her father, no. Gamora grimaced, disgusted at herself for even referring to the Titan as such. He marched with a confidence, an eager plan in his mind with only one goal at the end of it. Why couldn’t he see that wiping out half the universe would do more harm than good? Why couldn’t he show compassion? Love? Understanding? Gamora would never know, never understand how Thanos saw the universe.

 

They reached the guardian of the Stone. He spoke plainly, and recalled a time that he too sought the stones, but they rejected him and punished him to Vormir. He told Thanos how the Stone came with a price. A life for a life. Of someone you love.

 

Gamora felt a surge of hope, of happiness for the first time in what seemed like a long time. Thanos never loved, never once formed a connection with anyone but his own mind and his own murderous plan. She glimmered with pride as she told him that he lost, her heart singing with a newfound confidence that the universe will remain untouched.

 

But that was short-lived.

 

The Mad Titan turned, tears glistening out of the corner of his wide eyes, his once confident smile now quivering in a frown. Gamora’s expression flipped as she realized what was happening, and she quickly turned around and grabbed her knife, quickly and urgently bringing it to her chest, expecting a bout of pain, but only discovered disappointment when it turned to bubbles in her hand.

 

Thanos grabbed her arm, dragging her slowly towards the edge of the cliff. She screamed loudly, shouting obscenities and pleas as she writhed and twisted, trying to free herself from his grasp. Thanos kept walking, tears flowing down his face, trying desperately to ignore her shouting and the obvious pain his favourite daughter was in.

 

The last thing Gamora saw was the outstretched hand of Thanos and his apologetic mess of an expression. She called out to Thanos one last time, her hand reaching out into nothingness as she hit the ground, death enveloping her in an unwelcome embrace.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanos sucks


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen and Tony have their first real "talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: anxiety attacks.
> 
> hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

The sound of fingers drumming on the table was drowned out by the slightly raised voices of Wong and Stephen. Tony huffed, leaning back in his chair as he observed the two. Stephen was pacing, his cloak following his stride with a bit of a majestic touch. Wong stayed in one place, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. The conversation was not a light one - but filled with a sort of tension that made Tony slightly uncomfortable. It was unnerving, seeing Stephen like this: nervous, frantic, uneased. It was quite a drastic change from the very confident and strategic doctor he stayed with on that ship. 

 

Stephen continued to pace, and Tony could see the outlines of sweat appearing on his face. His hands trembled as they ran through his hair. The sight did not sit well with Tony, and his mind began to wander towards a darker path. What if there wasn’t a way to defeat Thanos? What if death was inevitable? If the protector of the Time Stone doesn’t know what to do, how could anyone else?

 

Tony felt his heart rate climb and his palms felt sweaty. He shut his eyes and tried to focus on breathing, but even that felt like a lost cause. His foot tapped loudly, doing so in an uncontrollable tempo and he buried his face into his hands.

 

“Stark?” Stephen called out, taking notice of the other man and his incessant tapping. “Stark, are you good?”

 

Tony could barely hear over the thumping of his own heart coursing blood through his veins. He tried to respond, but all that came out was a bit of a grunt.

 

Stephen made his way over before casting a glance to Wong, who nodded and kept his distance. “Stark,” he calmly stated. “I need you to breathe with me.”

 

“I’m-“ Tony gasped. “Trying.”

 

The sorcerer grabbed a chair and sat down next to him, allowing his body to turn towards Tony. “I know,” his voice was soothing. “You’re having an anxiety attack. But you’re going to be okay.” He carefully grabbed one of Tony’s hands away from his face and placed his other hand on top of it. Tony’s face was red and he could see glistening tears beginning to form out of the corner of his eyes. “Hey, it’s okay. Breathe.”

 

“S-sorry.” Tony managed. “I’m just-“

 

“Unsure. Scared. We all are.” Stephen let his thumb caress Tony’s palm. “That’s okay. Just breathe. Can you focus on me? On my breathing?”

 

Tony nodded, his eyes intently watching Stephen. Stephen sucked in his breath and exhaled slowly, urging Tony to do the same. 

 

“Breathe in with me, that’s it.” Stephen nodded. “Now breathe out. You’re okay.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Keep going, I’ve got you. I’m here.” Stephen squeezed his hand as a gentle reassurance. “In, out. In, out. You’re doing great.”

 

“No-“ Tony launched out of his seat. “No! I’m not doing great!” He yanked his hand away from Stephen. “Who am I kidding? I’m a complete and utter mess!”

 

Stephen stood up, following him and reaching a hand out. “Stark, please, it’s going to be ok-“

 

Tony swatted his hand away. “No, it’s not. Let’s face it. We’re utterly hopeless. Thanos is coming. You’ve got the Stone. He’s gonna rip you to shreds. Then, he’s going to wipe away half the universe. In what way will we survive? We don’t have a fucking chance!”

 

Stephen kept his distance but continued to hold his hands up. “We have a bigger chance than you think.”

 

“You don’t even know what you’re going to do.” Tony shot back, his breathing unsteady and a single tear streaming down his face. How embarrassing.

 

“No,” Stephen admitted. “But I have an infinity stone that I know how to use. And you’re going to go to Wakanda and help destroy the Mind Stone.” He carefully walked over to Tony, placing a hand on his shoulder. Stephen sighed with relief as Tony eased into it. “Please breathe. I need you to calm down.”

 

Tony’s eyelids fluttered as he tried to keep his breathing steady. He found himself staring into Stephen’s eyes, unwilling to look away. Somehow, they provided comfort, like looking out at an ocean. They were serious yet calm, and Tony steadily matched his breath with Stephen’s. His face flushed a bit as he realized that he just had an anxiety attack in front of him, and he pulled back suddenly.

 

“Stark-“

 

“I’m fine!” Tony ran a hand through his hair. “I’m, uh, fine. Sorry you had to see that.”

 

“I’m a doctor. I’ve seen it multiple times. And even with myself.” Stephen managed a small smile. “We’re going to figure something out, Stark, I promise you.”

 

Once again, Tony found himself staring into Stephen’s eyes, a familiar rush barreling down his spine. He felt his cheeks flush as he looked away and he cleared his throat. “I should get going to Wakanda. They need me there.”

 

Stephen nodded. “You should.” He tilted his head. “But will you be okay with Rogers’ presence?”

 

Tony felt a knot in his throat. He swallowed and shuddered as memories flooded his mind. “I have to.” Tony glanced up at him. “This is much bigger than whatever fight we had.”

 

“It was quite a fight.”

 

“You don’t know the half of it,” Tony muttered.

 

“Perhaps I should go with you.”

 

Tony’s eyes narrowed as he shot a glare. “Hell no.”

 

Stephen’s eyes widened at the sudden severity of the remark. Tony sighed and continued.

 

“Look, it’s uh, appreciated and all that you want to come with me and make sure I don’t punch Rogers in his stupid, perfect teeth, but, you being there will place two infinity stones within the same place. It makes the job easier on Thanos’ part.” Tony shook his head. “I can’t risk that. The universe can’t risk that.”

 

Stephen pursed his lips, nodding. “Understandable.” 

 

“I have to tap out for a moment,” Wong’s voice announced. “SHIELD wants both of us, but with Stark’s recent...breakdown, perhaps I can go and pass the message.”

 

“I’m fine,” Tony stated. “You can go, Strange.”

 

“No, I insist he stays here.” Wong replied. “I will see you later.” He disappeared into a portal.

 

There’s a slight awkward tension, Tony could feel it - could practically grasp it. “So…” he began, clasping his hands together. “What do you think that could be about?”

 

Stephen’s head faltered. “Perhaps the big threat that’s facing our universe.”

 

“Sheesh, be a little light-hearted, will ya?” 

 

“You sure you’re going to be okay in Wakanda?” Stephen asked, his voice unchanging. Tony shifted uncomfortably and rubbed the back of his head.

 

“Look, I gotta be.” Tony matched the steel-blue eyes. “Thanos is coming and he’s surely no piece of cake. I doubt whatever break up came between the Avengers matters much anymore. We can’t divide and conquer. And I’m positive Rogers feels the same way. He was always going on about ‘dying together’ or whatever. I mean sure, he almost killed me and all of that crap, but fuck it, that was two years ago and we’re all fighting a bigger battle.” He took a deep breath before narrowing his eyes at Stephen’s. “Also, why in the hell does it matter to you? You don’t care.”

 

“I care when it comes to an imminent threat.” Stephen snapped back. “Also, again, I’ve treated patients like you. Forced back into some sort of relationship or friendship where they don’t feel welcome. I’m only being cautious about it. It’s not-“ he inhaled sharply. “It’s not always easy reuniting after a fight. Especially,” his face softened. “After a fight that serious.”

 

“I know it’s not. Believe me, I know.” Tony threw his hands up. “But I have to set it aside. Otherwise we’ll have a weak spot.”

 

“Right, and I just wanted to make sure you’d be able to do that.”

 

“Why does that suddenly matter to you, Strange?” Tony crossed his arms. “Couple of days ago you wished I was like, dead, or something. Now you’re consoling me and asking me if I’ll be okay?”

 

Stephen met his eyes and replied in a serious tone. “When you spend so much time with someone, you can’t help but grow a care for them.” His eyes widened and he quickly added: “Even if they’re an egotistical snark who always wants it his way.”

 

Tony smirked and walked closer to Stephen. “How adorable. You care about me!”

 

“I regret I said anything.” Stephen’s fingers gripped at the bridge of his nose, bringing the perfectly visible scars into Tony’s view. Tony tilted his head at the pale markings.

 

“Hey, uh, forgive me if I’m off, but uh, what happened?” Tony asked, somewhat warily. Stephen shot him a confused look before looking at his hand, his mouth forming an ‘o’ as he connected the dots. He tensed up, and Tony quickly drew back. “It’s okay, you don’t have to answer. Rough patch, we’ve all been there.”

 

“No, it’s uh, it’s okay.” Stephen sucked in his breath. “I was on my way to give a speech, and I had to drive through the mountains. I was being exceedingly arrogant and speeding, while also on my phone. I didn’t pay attention and crashed into another vehicle, effectively spinning me and knocking me off the mountain, where my hands were crushed. I’m uh, lucky to be alive, though my hands weren’t so fortunate.”

 

Tony remained silent for a few moments before speaking. “Was it a Starkphone?”

 

“Excuse me?” Stephen cocked his eyebrow.

 

“Starkphone. Your phone. Was it one?”

 

Stephen narrowed his eyes. “I don’t see the connection or how that’s relevant.”

 

“I was just wondering if it was - and maybe that’s why you seemed to hate me when you met me. Maybe it was a grudge or a reminder of regret.” Tony shrugged, and Stephen shook his head.

 

“No, it wasn’t a Starkphone. And even if it was, that wouldn’t be why I was short with you.” Stephen let out a small chuckle. “And I don’t  _ hate _ you, just dislike you.”

 

“Flattering.” Tony smiled. “Care to continue your story? I’m sure it doesn’t stop there.”

 

“Anyway, I spent all of my money on pointless surgeries, trying to find some kind of miracle worker to fix my hands. Remember, I was a neurosurgeon, my hands  _ were  _ my work, and my life. Needless to say, none of them worked, and I was left broke with useless hands. And then I discovered someone who was a quadriplegic. Key word being  _ was. _ ”

 

Tony’s eyes widened. “You mean...he was walking again?”

 

“With no trouble. Playing basketball and everything,” Stephen confirmed. “Everyone claimed a miracle. I called bullshit. I tracked him down and he told me about Kamar-Taj. And well, here I am. Sorcerer.”

 

“Interesting,” Tony tapped at his chin. “But if he was able to walk again, why are your hands still...you know?”

 

“That was a deliberate choice on my part.” Stephen replied. “My teacher, the Ancient One, opened me up to the world of the Mystic Arts. She told me, essentially, that I could be a part of something bigger, or I could go back to being Doctor Stephen Strange, egotistical neurosurgeon. In lesser terms, it was hands or magic.”

 

“And you chose magic,” Tony nodded. “Obviously.”

 

“Yep. It’s been neat.” Stephen’s lips perked up in a small smile. 

 

Tony walked closer, motioning towards Stephen’s hands. “May I take a look?”

 

“Uh, sure.” Stephen raised his eyebrows as Tony reached out and grabbed one of his hands. He watched as Tony scrutinized the scars. “What for?”

 

“Curiosity reasons, mainly.” Tony admitted. “I saw these on the ship and to be quite honest, they haven’t left my mind.”

 

With gentle fingers, he traced the scars on Stephen’s hands, causing the sorcerer to inhale sharply. Tony’s head snapped up. “Okay?”

 

“Fine, just a little sensitive.”

 

Tony drew back his fingers. “Oh, sorry.”

 

“No-“ he bit his lip. “I, uh, I mean, in a...never mind…” A faint pink colored his cheeks.

 

Tony smiled softly and nodded, his fingers returning to the scarred skin, his eyes doing the same thing. “You know, I have a sort of cream that may help with the visibility of it. Sometimes seeing them can bring back memories.”

 

“Thank you, but that’s okay.” Stephen replied. Tony’s head shot up, meeting his gaze.

 

The tension thickened, somehow, and Stephen suddenly became aware of his own breath as well as his heart rate, which was spiking. Tony’s thumbs continued sliding over the skin of his hands as the two shared a gaze.

 

It ended when Tony cleared his throat and backed away, dropping his hand in the process. Both men were equally flustered, but Tony seemed to be a little bit more. “Sorry,” he mustered. “I’ve got a lot on my mind, with Steve and all.”

 

“You’re okay.” Stephen replied, trying to calm his own heart rate.  _ What the hell was that? _ “You know, the offer for me to come to Wakanda with you is uh, still in the air.”

 

“No.” Tony shook his head. “You can’t.”

  
“Hate to interrupt,” Wong announced, coming through a portal and closing it. “But Stephen  _ is, _ in fact,  going to go to Wakanda with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments keep me going <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quinjet is always a good place to talk about feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REALLY short chapter - but INCREDIBLY important for the two bozos that we call Tony and Stephen.

Tony blinked twice before narrowing his eyes. “Are you insane? That places two infinity stones within the same area. Thanos will have a party absolutely  _ slaughtering  _ us all!”

 

Wong shook his head. “Stark, it’s a lot more complicated than that. If you head to Wakanda, the only ones protecting the Time Stone are Stephen and I. Do you think we have a chance against him, just the two of us? Chances are, he has four other infinity stones. Two sorcerers would not be enough.” He clasped his hands behind his back as he continued. “I have to stay and watch the Sanctum, but if Stephen were to go with you, chances are, he will appear in Wakanda to fight. But there will be many other Avengers and people to help out in the fight. Does that make sense?”

 

Tony took a brief moment to register what Wong said. He nodded slowly, raising an eyebrow. “That’s...understandable. But it’s also a huge risk.”

 

“Yes, it is. But it is even a bigger risk if Thanos were to come looking for the Time Stone before the Mind Stone. He would probably get it with ease.” Wong said warily. “And then you would be facing him with five infinity stones - an infinitely more powerful Thanos.”

 

“That makes sense.” Stephen replied, glancing towards Tony. “It seems to be logical.”

 

“Weren’t you the ones who told me that logical isn’t always the answer?” Tony crossed his arms, slightly annoyed. 

 

“Yes,” Stephen huffed. “It’s weird. Everything’s weird.”

 

“Strange, even.” Tony couldn’t help himself, and the look on Stephen’s face was all he needed to know that it was worth it.

 

“Ha ha.” Stephen shook his head. “Wong, when do we leave?”

 

“Soon, or rather, now. Carol is coming with you both. You’ll be taking a Quinjet. I’m supposed to portal you there.” He turned around and formed a portal to a tarmac. “Go on, they’re waiting.”

 

Tony nodded and sucked in his breath. “Let’s go, Wizardo, we gotta go to Wakanda.”

 

“Should be interesting.” Stephen remarked, walking towards the portal, Tony following close behind, The tarmac was a bit cold, and Tony felt grateful for his jacket. Carol gave them a wave and a smile as she greeted them.

 

“You both ready?” She asked, her blonde hair tied up in a bun. “I’m flying this bad boy. Should be fun.”

 

“Absolutely,” Tony grinned. “I trust you’re an excellent pilot?”

 

“Believe me,” she winked. “I’m more than excellent.”

 

“I like her,” Tony whispered into Stephen’s ear. “She’s cool.”

 

Stephen bit his lip, somehow feeling unable to respond with anything more than a grunt. Tony just chuckled and followed Carol onto the ship, and soon Stephen went aboard it as well.

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

Tony found himself pacing. He did not want to be pacing. Pacing was an obvious sign of nervousness, of anxiousness, and he certainly did not want to appear that way. It was only a matter of time, too, before a certain blue-eyed doctor would take notice of his unusual pacing and-

 

“Stark, you alright?”

 

_ Damnit. _ “I’m fine.” Tony waved his hand. “Just thinking.”

 

“About?” Stephen asked from his seat. He was leaning against the armrest, his fingers splayed out against his cheeks. 

 

Tony furrowed his eyebrows. “Nothing you need to know.”

 

“Talking helps.”

 

“Not for me.”

 

“Okay, so it’s about Rogers.” Stephen commented, and Tony froze, shooting a glare at him.

 

“Obviously, it’s about him.” Tony snapped. “I’m about to see him for the first time in two years, and you very well know about our bad blood.”

 

Stephen held his hands up in faux surrender. “Alright, alright, it’s okay. If you don’t want to talk,” he put his hands down. “I won’t make you. But I do know that it can make things easier, and I can probably help ease the anxiety that you have.” He glanced back at Carol, who had a headset on and chatting away to Fury, updating him on their whereabouts. “And she seems to be occupied, so it really would just be us talking.”

 

Tony takes a deep breath before shaking his head, his face faltering as memories of Siberia flood into his mind. His hands find their way to his face as a shield and his eyes began to water.

 

Stephen got up from the chair and walked towards Tony, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder as a way of consolation. Tony looked up at him to meet his eyes and was met with a face filled with sorrow, both apologetic and pitying. Tony glanced back down.

 

“It’s not your fault,” he mumbled. “Don’t pity me.”

 

“You had a huge falling out with someone you thought to be one of your closest friends. Obviously that had a huge impact on your life, because you have been pretty emotional these last few hours. And for that, I’m sorry, because when bridges of trust collapse, there’s always going to be damaged. Nobody is walking away unscathed.” Stephen’s tone was a gentle one, and Tony had to try his hardest not to let a tear fall down his face. He failed, and turned his face away. 

 

“Thank you for being so understanding.” Tony’s breath was shaky. “A lot of people don’t see it that way.”

 

Stephen cocked his head. “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean,” Tony inhaled. “I mean it’s entirely difficult to be viewed as anything but an arrogant billionaire who only does things for himself. Everyone always loved Steve: the selfless Captain America who would trade his life for freedom and everyone to be free. I was never on the likable side.”

 

“That’s not true. If I recall from reading papers, you have done so much for young students of M.I.T and other charitable causes. You’re not selfish, Stark, I would consider you the opposite of it, actually.”

 

Tony shook his head. “I know that. But a lot of people don’t see it that way. And that’s fine, I guess. I can’t control how others feel about me.” He turned his head to stare at Stephen, his eyes still glistening from tears. “Rogers was - is - and always will be the lovable one that everyone finds to be great. And I don’t hate him for it. I don’t think I could hate him. Sure, it was traumatic, and stressful, and overall a shitty thing for him to do to me, but I was acting on impulse, so why shouldn’t he? And I’m just scared that when I see him, that impulse will rise up again.” He ran his fingers through his hair and looked away again. “Sorry, I’ve been a little too emotional lately. Got any other traumatic experiences you wish to share with the class, Merlin?”

 

Stephen squeezed his shoulder. “Maybe one day. But hey,” he made sure Tony looked up at him. “I’ll make sure nothing gets out of control. I know it’s not my business but I’ll just be there as a mediator incase things do get rough. Would that help?”

 

Tony let out a forced laugh. “I feel like I’m in couple’s therapy.”

 

Stephen let go of Tony’s shoulder, raising an eyebrow. “Were you two ever-”

 

“No!” Tony’s eyes widened as he shook his head. “Oh, god, no. We weren’t close like that. A lot of people thought so, but I was with Pepper pretty much the whole time.”

 

“Okay, so it’s just a broken friendship.”

 

“Yes. Just a horrible, ripped to shreds one.” Tony managed a smile and patted Stephen’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

 

Stephen returned the smile. “No problem.”

 

“Hey,” Carol called out over her shoulder. “We’re here. Come take a look! It’s absolutely beautiful!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all have a lovely day <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion was inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves!!
> 
> Again, a rather short chapter(ish). The next two are longer (especially Chapter 14, that's a really long one). Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

The Quinjet landed, briskly and with ease, thanks to Carol’s absolutely incredible piloting skills. The view of Wakanda was definitely something to take in, the beautiful sunlight painting over the green plains and perfectly highlighting the sound structures that made up the city. From his view out the window, Tony could see figures standing, waiting patiently for the hatch to open and for them to step off of the jet. Tony was hesitant as the door opened, but a gentle hand briefly rested on Tony’s lower back. He glanced up and saw Stephen, nodding at him, as if to say that  _ everything will be okay. _ Tony returned the nod and inhaled deeply, before letting out a lengthy exhale and walking forward. His heart raced nervously, but he soon was relieved to discover only T’Challa and some of the Dora Milaje were standing out there to greet them. The king waved them over, holding his hand out for the guests to shake.

 

“Greetings, Your Highness.” Tony remarked as he shook T’Challa’s hand. T’Challa simply smiled, his eyes glistening in the sun. He looked surprisingly well since Tony last laid his eyes on him - more confident, and even glowing. Tony admired that about T’Challa - his endurance was always commendable.

 

“Greetings, Mr. Stark. Your arrival is very much appreciated.” He turned to Stephen and Carol. “Hello, I am King T’Challa of Wakanda. It is a pleasure to meet you both.”

 

“I’m Doctor Stephen Strange,” Stephen replied, shaking his hand. “Thanks for having us, Your Highness.” 

 

“And I’m Carol Danvers.” Carol smiled widely.

 

“Fantastic. I will show you to the lab. That is where everyone is at the moment. I am assuming that you have been caught up with what we are trying to accomplish?”

 

“Yes. You’re currently trying to figure out a way to remove the Mind Stone from Vision without powering him off.” Tony answered, walking alongside T’Challa. “Is he alright? Vision?”

 

“Yes. My sister, Shuri, is a prodigy when it comes to dealing with technology. She is working with Dr. Banner right now. Once the Stone is removed, Miss. Maximoff will use her kinetic abilities to destroy the Stone once and for all.” T’Challa grinned, obviously proud of his sister.

 

Tony turned over his shoulder and casted an amused glance at Stephen. “See,  _ they _ have common sense to destroy the Stone.”

 

“Ha ha.” Stephen replied, rolling his eyes.

 

“Stark, I must ask you,” T’Challa began, stopping Tony from walking by placing a hand on his shoulder. “Will you be alright? Romanov, Rogers, Barnes, they are all in the lab. I need to be sure that you can handle yourself.” He shifted awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head and glancing to the side. “I would not want any...bloodshed.”

 

Tony’s lips pressed together in a thin line. “Don’t worry, Your Highness. I’ll be just fine. I’ve got my old wizard friend here to hold me back in case things get a little tense.”

 

T’Challa glanced at Stephen and managed a small smile before nodding. “Excellent. This way, please.”

 

Tony stared in awe at the brilliance that was Wakanda. It was an excellent landscape, with beautiful sights - both in nature and in technology. The tech aspect was absolutely incredible, and Tony felt his heart flutter as his gaze shifted from train to train and from light to light. It was astounding, seeing a city filled with this much advanced technology, all stemming from a single element.

 

T’Challa led them into the lab and Tony felt himself tense up when he recognized the back of Steve’s figure. A hand touched his back once more in a reassuring way, and Tony turned his head to see Stephen nodding slightly, another unspoken “it’s okay,” and Tony returned the nod. He sucked in his breath and continued, eventually meeting the gaze of Steve, who turned around at the sound of footsteps. Bruce gasped at the sight of Stephen and Tony.

 

“Tony?”

 

The entire room fell silent as the tension grew. Steve kept a stern gaze on Tony, who returned it with an equal amount. “Stark,” Steve said.

 

“Cap.” Tony replied.

 

“God, this is awkward.” Bruce muttered under his breath.

 

“I see you’re looking well.” Steve made a gesture to Tony’s appearance. Tony narrowed his eyes and stood up straighter.

 

“Quite right.” Tony forced a smile before walking past him and gesturing to Stephen and Carol behind him. “Gang, I’d like you to meet Doctor Stephen Strange, handsome wizard, and Miss Carol Danvers, fucking badass.” 

 

Stephen’s eyes widened briefly before his demeanor changed to a more stern one. He greeted everyone with a soft grunt and a wave. Carol had no problem grinning and waving.

 

Sam cocked his head. “Wizard?”

 

“Sorcerer,” Stephen corrected. 

 

“And she is…?” Sam gestured vaguely towards Carol.

 

“Like Tony said, I’m Carol Danvers. I have weird powers.” She moved her hand in a dismissing gesture. “It’s whatever.”

 

“We don’t have much time to explain. I’ve heard that we have a Stone to destroy?” Stephen chimed in.

 

“Quite right,” a young girl piped up next to a set of computers. “Welcome. I’m Shuri. Mr. Stark, I’ve been waiting for you. You and Dr. Banner will be a necessity in helping me separate the Mind Stone from Vision.”

 

Tony smiled and shook Shuri’s hand. “I hear from your brother that you are quite the intelligent young lady.”

 

“I pride myself in that. And coming from you, it’s quite the compliment.” Shuri beamed. “Of course, getting the Mind Stone out is going to take some time. I have to reprogram the synapses so they can work independently. But, I’m going to need your help in deciphering which set of neurons come from where.”

 

“And after the Stone comes out? You’re going to destroy it?” Stephen asked, cocking an eyebrow.

 

Bruce stepped forward. “Right. Vision has concluded that Wanda has the power to match the Stone’s energy, and with that, it should be able to combust. Thus leaving Thanos with one less Stone he can use.”

 

Tony’s gaze fell upon Wanda, and he felt himself twitch as former memories came flooding in. He  _ had _ to curb these sudden instances. He felt a familiar hand on his shoulder and it squeezed it. Tony didn’t even have to look up to know it was Stephen. He snapped out of his trance and clasped his hands together. “Alright, shall we get to work now?”

 

“With your added help, we should be able to be done soon.” Shuri stated, gesturing towards the table.

 

“Thanos could be coming at any point. We all need to be prepared for a fight.” Steve pointed out, crossing his arms.

 

Tony sucked in his breath before turning to Shuri, his tone cautious. “Will you be able to complete the job in time?”

 

Before Shuri could respond, Steve responded for her. “It doesn’t matter. Point is that she gets the job  _ done.” _

 

Tony stepped back, eyes widening at the sudden statement. He clenched his fists, his heart pounding in his ears. “I  _ know _ that, Rogers. I’m simply asking her if she is confident to get it done fast. Of course we don’t have that much time. I was simply asking her a question. We can only hold Thanos off for so long.”

 

“It will take time, but I will get it done,” Shuri cut in, stepping in between the two men and facing Tony. “Need not worry. It will be done.”

 

“Good,” Tony breathed, and he walked over to the other side of the table, staring at Vision. “You good, Vision?”

 

“I’ve had better.” Vision simply mustered.

 

“Tony,” Rhodey placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’s good to see you.”

 

Tony smiled at his best friend. “You as well, Rhodey Bear. So I’ve heard you’ve already met my new friend Carol, huh? What do you think? She pretty?” He gestured his head over to the blonde. Rhodey chuckled and shook his head. 

 

“Really? Trying to set me up with a date in the middle of a battle?”

 

“I’m just saying,” Tony shrugged nonchalantly. “She’s pretty badass. You should get to know her better.”

 

“And why the sudden urge to set me up with her?”

 

“She was in the air force. You’re also a military guy. Also, you’re grinning widely right now, ‘cause you’re so totally into her.” Tony teased, jabbing a finger in Rhodey’s chest.

 

Rhodey scoffed and shook his head, the grin still present on his face.

 

“Okay!” Shuri clapped her hands. “That’s enough. I need everyone out of my lab except for Dr. Banner, Mr. Stark, Vision, and Wanda. Brother mine, can you please show everyone else and our new guests to their rooms? Thank you.”

 

T’Challa nodded. “Of course, dear sister. Because as King I have to listen to you.”

 

Shuri rolled her eyes. “Just go, brother. I’ve got stuff to do. Like, saving the universe kind of stuff.”

 

“With pleasure,” T’Challa smiled. “If you all could come with me, I will show you the rooms in which you will be staying in.”

 

Once everyone left, Bruce turned to Tony, his face wide with shock. “Tony. How the hell did you get off that ship? You were missing for days!”

 

Tony shuddered slightly. “We eventually made it back alright. Unharmed, all good, in one piece.” He casted a reassuring smile to the man. “We also discovered an Earth-like planet, but that’s a whole other story.”

 

“What? Another planet? How-“ Bruce stopped himself before he got carried away. “And Stephen, he’s good too? I know his other friend was worried for him.”

 

“Fine, Strange is just fine.” Tony replied. “How was your, uh, reunion with Nat?”

 

“Wasn’t as bad or as weird as yours and Cap’s.”

 

Tony forced a chuckle. “You got me there.”

 

“I know you two have a lot to catch up on,” Shuri raised her eyebrows and smiled. “But we do have a serious problem on our hands that requires tons of dedication and work, and very little time. Do you think we can focus?”

 

Tony and Bruce stared at each other for a brief moment before shifting their eyes to Vision. Vision shrugged before replying: “She’s right, you know.”

 

“Yes, you are.” Tony nodded. “Let’s get to work.”

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

_ Thanos Interlude _

 

“We are sorry we failed.” Proxima Midnight’s solemn voice spoke softly towards the Titan. She was stricken with grief, as her beloved was succumbed to his injuries while on Earth. “I swear to you, Thanos, that I will avenge my Corvus Glaive and retrieve the infinity stones for you.”

 

Thanos stared at his gauntlet - his prized possession - and watched with great amusement at the four twinkling stones that nested in the indents. “Do not bother, child. My power far exceeds theirs. I will be taking care of them myself. You were outnumbered, and while I don’t take too kindly to failure, I too, have lost a loved one.” His eyes fell on the orange stone. “Of course, it was my choice, but it was a price I had to pay.” He glanced up at the alien, who instantly kneeled in respect. “Take some time to mourn.”

 

“Thank you, Thanos.” She tearfully bowed. “Are you aware of their whereabouts?”

 

“Oh yes, I know very well where they are hiding.” Thanos grinned, the corners of his mouth almost reaching the edge of his face. “I will pay them a visit in due time. For now, I must also mourn.” 

 

“It was for the greater good.” Proxima Midnight said, her voice shaky. “It will all be worth it in the end, when you finally save our universe.”

  
“No matter the cost - I must do this.” Thanos murmured, clenching the gauntlet’s fist. “And I  _ will _ win.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Thanos interludes actually weren't in the original story when I wrote it. I added them in because I thought "damn, infinity war is kinda about thanos so he needs to appear a bit" lmao.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rule: 3AM promises cannot be broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Brief talks of sacrifice.
> 
> Enjoy! 🥰

The lights of the vibranium trains casted a gentle glow into Tony’s room. He stared out the window, watching them fly by with ease, his heart racing as he observed the intricate workings of them. Shuri had explained how she designed them - and it was absolutely brilliant. Tony silently wished he could bring her to New York and have her intern or even work - her brightness would be such an excellent addition to the team, and her design work with vibranium is unmatched.

 

They had worked on the extraction for a couple of hours, before it got to be late and Shuri was too tired to continue working. Tony understood - she was a teenager and she explained to him how she rarely slept the last couple of days. Tony had told her to rest up for a couple of hours and they could finish the extraction as soon as they wake up the next morning.

 

Tony, of course, was restless - his constant anxiety over Thanos and the nightmares that chase him kept him from sleeping. He sighed and leaned his forehead against the window, trying to steady his breaths. “Fri,” he spoke with a gentle whisper. “How am I doing?”

 

“Honest opinion, Boss? You’re unwell.”

 

Tony let out a chuckle. “Ouch.”

 

“I didn’t mean to offend, Boss. But your heart rate levels have been at a 10% increase ever since we have arrived in Wakanda.” FRIDAY responded. Tony nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

 

“Yeah, well, when it’s the end of the world, I’m not going to be calm.”

 

“Agreed, Boss. Is there anything I can do to help curb the anxiety?”

 

Tony smiled. FRIDAY may not have been JARVIS, but the newer AI’s accent definitely provided a sense of comfort to him - the Irish tone was somewhat amusing. “Just talking is fine. Makes me feel less alone.”

 

“You’re never alone, Boss. I’m always here with you.”

 

“You’re gonna make your ol’ man cry, Fri.” Tony let out a small chuckle and drummed his fingers on the window. “You think King T’Challa will let us take some vibranium if we go home?”

 

“Doubtful, Boss. Wakanda has always been protective of its native element.”

 

“Yeah, but I could build some super cool shit with it.” Tony watched another train pass by. “The suits I could make would be impenetrable. Bulletproof. Being shot down would be a thing of the past.”

 

A knock on the door caused Tony to turn around and raise his eyebrows. The time on his watch read 3:00 AM, and he wondered who, on Earth, would knock on his door this late. He walked over and opened the door, revealing an overly exhausted Stephen, dressed in an oversized T-shirt and pajama pants. He looked... _normal,_ and Tony would be lying if he said he didn’t find the sight to be adorable. “Strange,” Tony’s eyes widened. “You...alright?”

 

“Fine,” Stephen rubbed his eyes. “Just, uh, can’t sleep. Figured you’d be awake, you know.”

 

“You just can’t stay away from me, can’t you?” Tony smirked, opening the door all the way and stepping aside to let him through. “I’m just _that_ irresistible, huh?”

 

“Don’t go overselling your ego now,” Stephen returned the smirk. “Like I said, I couldn’t sleep, and it didn’t take an expert to guess that you would be awake as well.”

 

“Well, you certainly aren’t wrong.” Tony closed the door and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

 

“How are you doing?” Stephen asked.

 

Tony shrugged. “Could be better. Today was a little stressful.”

 

Stephen snorted. “Just a little?”

 

“Okay, maybe a lot stressful.” Tony shook his head and sighed. “I just feel all tense and shit - mainly because we have a huge threat looming over our heads and I’ve got Bottle Boy and his Metal Arm of Justice sidekick breathing down my neck.”

 

Stephen raised a hand. “I know. It’s okay to be stressed. You’ve got a lot on your plate there, Stark. I’m actually impressed you’ve been handling it as well as you have.”

 

“Really?” Tony raised an eyebrow. “Thanks. Because I feel like I could be handling it better.”

 

“Trust me, I’ve seen worse,” Stephen replied, a soft smile appearing on his face. “You’re fine.”

 

“You’re being so nice to me, all of a sudden.” Tony stared down at the ground for a brief moment before lifting his eyes to match Stephen’s. “Why?”

 

Stephen shrugged. “I have no friends. Especially here. You’re the only one that I’ve gotten to know over a brief period of time. I’m not saying we’re friends, we very well could be, but I might as well indulge myself in _some_ form of entertainment, and usually that involves being with you.”

 

Tony smirked. “Entertainment?”

 

“It’s not everyday that you meet a man that can match your every jab and wit you throw at them.” Stephen winked. “And that same man would call you a handsome wizard.”

 

Tony snorted. “Don’t take that to heart. I was merely trying to act like I had made new friends in front of my...ex...friends.”

 

“Too late.” Stephen let out a small laugh. “It’s out there already.”

 

“Yeah, I guess it is.” Tony sat on the bed, hands folded in his lap. “So what’s with you? Why can’t you sleep? And I’m surprised you’re not in your spooky form.” He noted (to himself) the way that the lights of the trains beautifully illuminated Stephen’s profile - and his heart silently skipped a beat.

 

Stephen took a deep breath before replying. “I have the same fears and anxieties you have. I fear that Thanos will come and I’ll be vastly underprepared, or that someone close to me - or somewhat close - will be hurt or killed. I have a fear that Thanos will get his hands on the Time Stone and that I’ll be forever blamed and ridiculed for not being able to protect it.”

 

Tony blinked and nodded, and sensing that the story didn’t end there, he urged Stephen to continue.

 

“You’re also not the only one being plagued by nightmares, Stark.” Stephen smiled softly, but it had a somber side to it. Tony cocked his head, arching an eyebrow.

 

“What happened with you?” Tony asked. “Besides the accident, if that’s not just it. And please, tell me if I’m stepping out of line here.”

 

“You’re fine.” Stephen reassured as he sat next to Tony on the bed. “Back when I was training to become a Master of the Mystic Arts, there was a looming threat above us too. An old trainee named Kaecilius stole some pages of the book, and was trying to unleash Dormammu, a powerful entity from the Dark Dimension. Essentially, he would take over the world and feed on its power.”

 

“Sounds like a typical villain to me.” Tony muttered, trying to sound lighthearted. Stephen chuckled and continued:

 

“Anyway, at that point, I was already regretting ever training. After all, I only wanted to fix my hands. Then the Ancient One shared a few, wise words with me and completely changed my mind, and I ended up discovering the Eye of Agamotto with the Time Stone sealed inside. I was able to work with it under my command, and when Dormammu appeared, I was able to form a time loop.”

 

Tony’s expression was pure confusion. “Time loop?”

 

“Yep,” Stephen shrugged. “Time loop. I would say ‘Dormammu, I’ve come to bargain’ and he would kill me, and then it would repeat.”

 

“You mean to tell me that you died over and over again until he got annoyed and went away?” Tony couldn’t hold back a chuckle. “Why is that so funny? Why is that so _you?”_

 

Stephen nodded, pursing his lips together. “Essentially, yeah, that was it.”

 

Tony’s laughing ceased as a realization dawned on him. “That...that must have been…” Tony swallowed. “Really painful.”

 

“Yup. I died in every way you could imagine. Stabbed, crushed, ripped to shreds - all of it. Just to uh, save the world.” Stephen exhaled. “Nobody even really knew about it, because we had to rewind time a bit more.”

 

“So you saved the world - and only a select few actually know about it?” Tony’s eyes widened. “Doesn’t that bother you?”

 

“No, actually.” Stephen pressed his lips together in a tight smile. “Because I’m fine with people not knowing who I am or what I did. Those days are far behind me. Being an arrogant, self-serving son-of-a-bitch got my hands crushed.”

 

“Amazing,” Tony heard himself say. “That’s...just incredible. I get what you meant when you told me you protect our realities. Damn. I’m sorry for that balloon animal comment, by the way. Sheesh, douchebag is right.”

 

Stephen laughed, waving his hand in dismissal. “It’s fine. Also, I’ve seen you do similar things.”

 

“No,” Tony shook his head. “I’ve almost died a hundred times. You actually died a thousand times. You really...aren’t as bad as I thought you were.”

 

Stephen smirked. “ _As bad?_ ”

 

“Oh, you know what I mean.” Tony’s voice had a teasing tone underneath the slight seriousness. “I thought you were selfish - not destroying the Stone and all for the good of the universe, but this just...proved me completely wrong. Congratulations, not everyone can say that they’ve proved Tony Stark wrong.”

 

“Hmm, I think I should get a medal to commemorate this special occasion.” Stephen got up from the bed and went back towards the window, hands folded behind his back. “But this thing with Thanos, it’s no Dormammu. It’s a bigger threat than we thought, and he’s too powerful for me to even think about going into a time loop with him.”

 

“Once Shuri can extract the Mind Stone and get Wanda to destroy it,” Tony piped up. “Perhaps he’ll give up.”

 

Stephen shook his head, still facing the window. “Not as long as the Time Stone is still here. He can use it to reverse time and get the Mind Stone back.” He sighed, taking a deep breath and turning his head to stare at Tony with slightly glistening eyes. “Perhaps I should ensure that the Time Stone never reaches Thanos.”

 

“I thought destroying it wasn’t an option?”

 

“It’s not.” The sorcerer replied. Tony’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, his eyes widening as soon as he realizes what Stephen had meant. He shook his head furiously.

 

“Nope, nuh -uh. Don’t even think about it, Strange.” Tony narrowed his eyes. “You’ve come too far to just give it all up.”

 

“It really is the only surefire way for it to be safe.” Stephen huffed. “A dead man’s spell is, in fact, unbreakable.”

 

“Forget it, Strange.” Tony waved his hand. “You’re not doing some sacrificial voodoo. You’re fighting with us.”

 

Stephen stared at Tony, his face hardening and his tone becoming more serious. “If it comes to the point where Thanos captures me, then I will have no other choice but to ensure that he does not get it. Do you understand, Tony?”

 

Tony’s lips parted and his eyes widened as he realized that it was the first time Stephen had used his first name. It sounded foreign coming from that low voice. “There’s got to be some other way.”

 

“No.” Stephen shook his head. “When you went into that portal in New York, did you expect to come out alive?”

 

Tony exhaled and lowered his gaze. “No.”

 

“Then why would this be any different?”

 

“Because…” He bit his lip. “I don’t know…”

 

“Exactly.” Stephen stepped away from the window and towards the door. “It’s late. You should try and get some rest, as should I.”

 

“Wait, Stephen.” Tony glanced up and saw the other man freeze and stop in his tracks, the use of his name also foreign on Tony’s tongue. Did they hit a breakthrough in whatever sort of friendship they had going on? Tony shrugged it off and continued. “Can you promise me something? And you can’t break 3 AM promises, it’s like, a rule.”

 

Stephen let out a light chuckle, causing a small smile to quirk the corners of Tony’s mouth. “What?”

 

“Just promise me that you’ll continue to fight for as long as you are able and your self-sacrificial fiasco will only be a last resort.”

 

Stephen nodded and smiled. “I promise. Now get some sleep, your ego needs some rest.”

 

“That’s fresh, coming from you.” Tony crossed his arms and smirked.

 

Stephen opened the door and looked back at Tony. “Goodnight, Tony.”

 

“Night, Stephen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god these two own my heart and my ass


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve have a talk, and a certain Titan makes his appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Brief depictions of violence, some angst.
> 
> There is NO character bashing in this chapter, as we finally have Steve explain his side of things to Tony. Also, a big bad fight.

Tony entered Shuri’s lab, eyeing his surroundings carefully. Shuri stationed herself in front of her computer panels, a small bead of sweat escaping the side of her face as she narrowed her eyes, her hands moving quickly and with determination. Hearing the footsteps, she paused and turned her head, smiling brightly as she focused on Tony’s figure. “Good morning,” she said sweetly, before turning back around to focus on her project. 

****

“Bright and early, huh?” Tony commented, making his way to the tableside where Vision was. He laid there still, watching Shuri work intently. 

****

“Science doesn’t wait.” Shuri replied, a knowing smile spreading across her face. “Though I did need those couple of hours of rest. It felt nice.”

****

“I know the feeling all too well.” Tony sighed, shaking his head. He carefully traced Vision’s arm with the palm of his hand. “You sure this is going to work? That Vision will be able to be on his own without the Mind Stone?”

****

Vision spoke first, his voice calm. “Yes. I have full faith in her.”

****

Shuri nodded. “He will be fine. I’m almost done.”

****

“Tony.” A voice called out from behind him. Tony spun around and his jaw clenched, tightening at the sight of Steve. His uniform bore those stripes and colors, though they looked a dull grey, faded with battles and years on the run. His iconic shield was replaced with two, a Wakandan specialty, as Tony still had the shield deep in storage.

****

“Cap. Good morning.” Tony managed through the tightness of his jaw. His fists balled up subconsciously.

****

“Can we talk?” Steve seemed to be pleading. “I just- I know you probably don’t want to, but there are some things I just need to say to you. It would be really appreciated if we can have a few minutes to just discuss...us.”

****

Tony took a deep breath, his mind racing through memories. It was a struggle - the last thing he ever wanted to do was converse with Steve about anything, let alone the one situation that caused their rift in the first place. But Tony knew, deep in his heart, that it was a much needed conversation that could eventually lead to healing. He sighed in frustration before taking steps toward Steve, his voice low and unsteady. “Okay.”

****

“I’m sorry.” Blunt and to the point, he stared straight into Tony’s eyes, his gaze unmoving and steady, like a soldier. “What I did...was not okay. In the slightest. I hurt you.”

****

“Yes.” Tony bit his lip, desperately building a wall around the curses he wished he could unleash (an outbreak in Shuri’s lab would be entirely inconsiderate). “You did.”

****

“But,” Steve inhaled deeply. “I really needed to protect Bucky. And I know you already know that. God, I know it all too well - your ‘so was I’ haunts me almost every day.” His voice became a tad shaky, his soldier form breaking down in little pieces, and Tony felt an inner turmoil start to form in his stomach. “Everything about that whole thing was so hard. But I meant what I said in that letter. I’ll always be there for you. Really, I always will.”

****

“That doesn’t change what happened, Steve.” Tony shook his head furiously. “It’s difficult to just move on from that. A lot more difficult when you have the sight of your former friend about to plunge a shield through your face. Steve, I thought you were going to kill me.”

****

“I thought you were going to  _ kill me. _ Or Bucky.” Steve shot back, his eyes narrowing. “We both thought things.”

****

“So what, you were just going to put everything - all of your values - aside just to protect your friend?”Anger clouded his thoughts, a red rage beginning to form as he spat out the words. 

****

“Wouldn’t you have done the same for Rhodey?” Steve challenged, his eyes narrowing.

****

Tony hesitated, his lips parting slightly, the blinding red fading as he took the time to absorb Steve’s words. It was true - Rhodey was Tony’s closest friend. He remembered how utterly terrified he was when Rhodey fell from the sky. He remembered the pain in his chest as he saw the smoke and dust collect after the man collided with the ground. The sheer anger he felt towards Wilson and the rest of Steve’s team was unmatched. Tony blinked twice and stepped back. “Yes. I suppose...I suppose I would have.”

****

“I know it’s hard for you - for both of us - to move past this. And it’s going to be a long and difficult road,” Steve admitted, glancing down at the floor to let out an exhale. “But Thanos is coming, inevitably soon. And we cannot fight as a divided team. We need to work together, like we used to. I think if we can do that,” he swallowed. “Then I think we have a good chance of winning.”

****

Tony ran a hand through his hair, sighing softly as he nodded. He spoke with a gentle tone, ridden with anxiety and a tad bit of guilt. “You’re right. We need to work together. As a team and… all that stupid shit.” He glanced down at the ground, trying to focus on his breaths to prevent tears from building up and spilling. Crying in front of Steve was the last thing he wanted to do.

****

“Tony...can you look at me?”

****

Tony’s gaze shot up to match Steve’s soft one. For the first time, Tony did not flinch.

****

“When I saw that you were abducted, it was devastating. Earth had lost her best defender. I told Ross that. Because no matter what happened between us, I know that you would do you damndest to protect Earth. I’m not wrong. And when we fight against Thanos, I know you’re going to give it your all.” The corners of Steve’s mouth inched upwards in a smile just barely visible, but recognizable. “You may never look at me the same way, and that’s okay. I’m not going to expect you to. But my respect for you hasn’t changed, and it never will.”

****

“Thank you,” Tony managed. He felt unsure of what to even say to that - it was all... _ sincere. _ A twinge of guilt sat uncomfortably deep in his stomach. How was Steve able to move past this all and say things like that? “I don’t know what else to say.”

****

“You don’t have to,” Steve shrugged. “You don’t have to say a word to me. I’m glad I got this off of my chest.”

****

“Yeah. Good talk.” Tony cleared his throat before clapping his hands together. “Can I, uh, get back to extracting a stone now? It’s kind of a thing that I gotta do, well, before...”

****

“Yeah, sorry, I’ll leave you-”

****

_ BOOM. _

****

The floors and surroundings shook with a force of an earthquake, and Tony felt Steve’s grip on his shoulder to steady the both of them. Tony knocked Steve’s hand away and turned around to face Shuri, clearly uneased and trying to contact her brother. She put her wrists together and a holographic image of T’Challa appeared in front of her. 

****

“T’Challa, what was that?” She asked, steadying herself on the side of the table. Vision sat upright, his hands clenching the sides of the table.

****

“They’re here,” T’Challa warned. “We don’t have much time. The shakes you are feeling are from their ships.”

****

Tony shot a look at Steve before walking closer to Shuri. “Uh, excuse me,  _ they _ meaning Thanos and his crew?”

****

“Yes,” the holographic T’Challa answered. “Meet us near the entrance to Wakanda. The city is protected by a forcefield, but who knows how long that can last us?”

****

Shuri glanced at both Steve and Tony. “Go,” she commanded. “If you can hold them off, I can finish the extraction. Be careful.”   


“Got it,” Tony answered. He motioned to the door with his head. “Let’s go, Cap. We’ve got a fight to finish. Onwards.”

****

Steve smiled and nodded. “Let’s go.”

****

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

****

Tony meandered his way through the Wakandan soldiers, his eyes glancing around until they settled on a man with a cloak furiously floating behind him. Tony felt a glimmer of amusement pass through him before he stepped right up next to him. Stephen turned his head and arched an eyebrow to acknowledge his presence, before turning his head back to the front, where a group of alien-like creatures were gathering at the edge of the forcefield.

****

Tony leaned over. “You know, your carpet seems to be showing off.”

****

“Don’t call it a carpet. It’s a cloak,” Stephen muttered, though his tone was light. “And it has every right too.”

****

“Just makes you look majestic as fuck, that’s all.” Tony crossed his arms in a stance as his eyes glazed over the increasing number of aliens. “They look disgusting. Like a pack of ugly, mutated dogs.”

****

“Perfect, you’d fit right in.”

****

Tony shot a glare at him, and Stephen chuckled. “That was mean. Clever, but mean.”

****

“Hm,” Stephen smirked. “You seem to be in a good mood for the supposed end of the world.”

****

“Yeah, well, I had a Houdini show up last night and make me feel a bit better.”

****

Stephen remained silent, but the genuine smile that appeared as a response spoke enough words for Tony’s heart to skip a beat. “Is that so?”

****

Tony rubbed the back of his head. “I also had a talk with Steve, but we can get to that topic some other time, when we’re not dealing with masochistic aliens.”

****

Stephen’s eyebrows raised briefly, before biting his lip and nodding. “Well, you seem to be fine, so I won’t worry too much.”

****

“Aw, you worry about me? How -”

****

_ “Cap,” _ Bruce, working the hulkbuster suit, suddenly called out. He pointed towards the side.  _ “They’re circling. They can make their way into the back and reach the lab. There will be nothing between them and Vision.” _

****

“Then we’ll have to keep them in front of us,” Steve responded.

****

“And how will we do that?” Okoye muttered.

****

T’Challa contemplated for a brief moment before responding. “By opening the barrier.” He raised a finger to his ear. “On my signal, open northwest section seventeen.”

****

Tony sucked in his breath as he pressed the button on his chest. “This really is it, the big, bad fight.” He flexed his fingers, feeling a steady comfort of being in the suit.

****

Stephen nodded, and continued to keep his posture raised and steady. His nervousness from the previous days seemed to have vanish completely, and was replaced with a nice, steady stream of confidence. Tony felt himself emphasize with that, and he stood a little straighter, a little taller.

****

T’Challa shouted a chant before stepping forward. He took a deep breath before bellowing a mighty “Wakanda forever!” 

****

Everyone surged forward, and Tony flew upwards over the crowd as the barrier opened, causing a massive influx of alien creatures to come barreling towards them, drool dangling from their mouths like slobbering dogs (thought  _ definitely _ not as cute or cuddly). Tony flew straight for them, missiles emerging from his sides and shooting downwards, directly hitting at least six of the creatures, with explosions ricocheting and killing at least four more. The aliens were unperturbed, obviously with a single-track mindset to kill whoever the target is. “Aliens,” Tony murmured to himself. “No sense of sentiment.”

****

Tony peered over his left shoulder to see Rhodey in his War Machine suit fly up next to him. “Rhodeybear, how’s it hanging?”

****

_ “Could be better, Tony.” _ Tony may not have been able to see his face, but he could tell there was a smirk under that helmet. “ _ Let’s say you and I give these aliens a party to remember, huh?” _

****

“Sounds like a total  _ blast,” _ Tony chuckled at his pun, and from the scoff that he could hear, he guaranteed that Rhodey was rolling his eyes. Both men stopped in their tracks and extended their arms, allowing the blasters in their hands to open fire, blasting dozens of aliens around them. Tony could feel the heat of the explosions, but the adrenaline pumping through his veins was so vast, he found it hard to care. He somewhat missed the feeling of a good fight - one with teams. “Excellent work, Rhodes.”

****

_ “And you as well, Tones.”  _

****

_ “Rhodey!” _ Sam’s voice called out. _ “Got several of these bitches latched onto my wings, think you can come help?” _

****

_ “On it,” _ Rhodey replied, and flew towards Sam. 

****

A flash of red light caught the corner of Tony’s eye, and he turned his head to see Carol barreling through aliens, punching them with ease. She was glowing, and her uniform was absolutely breathtaking. He flew above her, helping her blast some of the creatures away. 

****

“You’re actually incredible.” Tony called out to her. “You’re glowing. It’s quite a look on you.”

****

“Thank you,” she replied calmly as her fist met another alien’s face. “I like your engineering work. It’s pretty handy.”

****

“Thank you,” Tony chuckled. “So have you spoken to my pal Rhodey? He’s a real catch, a beauty, I’ll say.”

****

She grinned, charging up a blast and sending a dozen aliens to go flying. “Of course. We’re going to get coffee after this whole thing is over. He told me you were trying to play matchmaker and it amused me.”

****

“Hah.” Tony let out a laugh. “He’s a good guy. Enjoy!” He flew towards a pile of aliens and with a singular blast, he knocked them all into the air. “Who ordered alien slime?” He called out as his suit became drenched in a gross, blue goo. “Let me tell you, I’ve seen those videos on youtube, with the slime and all, and I don’t know how people find this the least bit appealing.”

****

_ “Nice to see you haven’t changed, Stark.”  _ Natasha’s voice rang in his head. 

****

Tony felt himself smirking as he spun around and shot lasers at three aliens running towards him. “It’s the adrenaline.”

****

_ “Good to have you back, then. We’ve missed you. _ ” A loud smacking sound was heard as she spoke. Leave it to Natasha Romanov to kick ass wherever she went.

****

Tony landed on the ground, deciding that hand to hand combat might be something fun to do. He grimaced beneath his helmet as his fists struck a brave alien right in the noggin, knocking it to the ground and leaving a splattering of saliva on his suit. “Disgusting,” he muttered. 

****

Another alien attacked from behind him, launching and tackling Tony to the ground. He quickly spun around on his back and held the alien’s jaws open, it’s long tongue aimlessly swishing to and fro. A friend joined it, and soon there was a huge pile of aliens all collectively on top of Tony. He wriggled underneath the weight, desperate flailing his fists and blasting at the aliens in order to break free. Tony felt a glimmer of sweat bead down his face as he bit his lip - his heart racing as anxiety became a familiar feeling. There were far too many of them, grossly outnumbering Tony and his abilities, and the weight of a dozen aliens grew over him. 

****

There was an orange light and suddenly all of the aliens were blown away, leaving Tony to stare at the beautiful, cloudy sky up above. He inhaled sharply as Stephen’s figure came into view, holding out his hand for Tony to grab. Tony took the hand and hoisted himself up. “Thank you, Merlin.” Tony grinned underneath his mask. “Thought I was an alien lunch for a moment there.”

****

“You wouldn’t be that tasty. I was sparing them the trouble.” He smirked and patted Tony’s shoulder with a  _ clink. _

****

“Hmph.” Tony glanced around, noting the number of aliens. “We seem to be severely outnumbered.”

****

“You think?” Stephen shook his head. “Any word on the Mind Stone yet?”

****

“Nope. Hey, Shuri?” Tony spoke into his communicator. “How’s the surgery going?”

****

_ “Almost done,” _ her voice was enthusiastic. _ “Any moment now. Wanda is with me.” _

****

“Perfecto.” Tony spoke with a smile. “Be sure to let us know when that bitch explodes.”

****

_ “Of course.” _

****

Tony turned back around to punch another alien. “There’s too many of them, Strange.”

****

“I know.” Stephen replied as he performed another spell. “We can only hold them off for so long.”

****

“Float up with me?” Tony asked, boosting himself in the air. Stephen nodded and floated to Tony’s level. “Watch this, Wizard.”

****

More missiles emerged from Tony’s backside, aiming at the mass of aliens. They launched, creating a series of intricate explosions that reminded him of fireworks. Stephen nodded, a little impressed.

****

“Good shot.”

****

“Thanks.” Tony smirked and gave a thumbs up. “I just have the best-”

****

A surge of light coming from sky landed on the fields. An axe sort of thing came circling bye, knocking and killing multiple aliens in its path. The light dissipated, revealing Thor, a tree-like creature, and what appeared to be a raccoon in clothing. Thor looked vastly different, with his hair chopped off, more intense, and his hammer was...well, an axe now.

****

_ “Hell yeah!” _ Bruce shouted. “ _ You’re all screwed now!” _

****

Stephen blinked. “Is that-” 

****

“Thor? Looks like it.” Tony noted, using his blasters to shoot at a group of aliens below him. “He looks like he’s been through some tough shit.”

****

“Bruce did say that Thanos killed his Asgardian family.” Stephen recalled, thinking back to when he had crashed into the Sanctum. He muttered a spell and a beam shot from his palms, instantly killing two aliens in its path.

****

“Nice.” Tony flew to the other side of him.

****

_ “The Mind Stone has been extracted!” _ Shuri’s voice rang through. _ “Wanda is destroying it now.” _

****

Tony grinned. “Perfect. Don’t let the big guy get his hands on that.”

****

“Tony!” Steve’s voice came from below him. “Thor can handle a multitude of these aliens, knocking out hundreds at a time. Do you think you can go to the ones heading towards the lab to prevent them from reaching the lab?”

****

“On it.” Tony replied, turning back to Stephen before departing. “Watch out for those aliens that want a piece of your cape.”

****

“ _ Cloak,”  _ Stephen reminded.

****

“Potato potato.” Tony smirked and zoomed off towards the lab, eagerly blasting at loose aliens that managed to escape the crowd.

****

A large explosion coming from the lab had Tony frozen in his tracks. Everyone on the field had glanced up towards it, hearts racing, before Shuri’s voice was loud and clear.  _ “The Mind Stone has been destroyed. Everyone is okay!” _

****

_ “Excellent!” _ T’Challa slashed at a few aliens.  _ “Sister, you really are something.” _

****

_ “I know.” _

****

Tony took the opportunity to fly back over to where Stephen was, when all of a sudden, the aliens all seemed to fall down, limp and lifeless. 

****

“What the-” Tony began, and he wasn’t able to finish his sentence.

****

A giant portal opened up, and out stepped a giant. He was large, purple, and his arm shined bright - the gauntlet. 

****

“Thanos.” Stephen growled.

****

Thanos glanced around, a grin on his face. “Well, well, well, it seems to me you have all been hard at work.” He clenched his fist and the red stone glowed, and the unconscious aliens all around them disappeared into what seemed to be...nothingness. 

****

Tony landed on the ground and began walking towards the man, side by side with several other Avengers who felt brave enough to walk with him. “You must be the big guy.”

****

“Perhaps I am.” Thanos’ voice was booming. “I have come for the two infinity stones.”

****

“Yeah, well, good luck with that.” Tony replied, holding his arm out and prepping a blast. “The Mind Stone has been destroyed.”

****

“Has it been, now?” Thanos smiled a teeth-baring smile, before his gauntlet began to glow and Tony was launched a few feet, landing on his side with a dull  _ thud. _ “That’s too bad. I was hoping to get that. Guess I have to do this the hard way.”

****

His gauntlet began to glow again and he slammed his fist down, causing all of the Avengers to fly up into the air, all hitting the ground hard. Thor was the first to get up, holding his axe in a battle stance and leaping towards Thanos, but he was swept to the side, hitting a tree. T’Challa tried leaping at him, but suffered the same fate as Thor.

****

“You all can keep trying, but you can’t get to me.” Thanos explained, knocking back Steve and Bucky. A few more blasts knocked the rest of the Avengers down, the Reality Stone trapping them in some barrier. 

****

Tony got up, his rage building as he flew towards Thanos. Thanos sneered at him, punching him out of the air and sending him barreling to the ground. The red stone glowed and he felt himself enclosed in a rocky barrier.

****

“The Mind Stone is destroyed, Thanos.” Stephen said to the titan. He crossed his arms, furrowing his eyebrows as he continued. “It’s no use to continue trying. Game over.”

****

His gaze narrowed in on Stephen, who floated in front of him. “You and I both know that’s not quite true.” The purple stone from his gauntlet shined, and froze Stephen in the air. “You have something of mine.”

****

“Rather bold to claim it as yours.” Stephen shot back, his gaze not once leaving Thanos’.

****

“Strange,” Tony called out weakly. “Don’t.”

****

“You’ll find that receiving what you want will be troublesome.” Stephen ignored Tony. “You will never get this. You will never get what you want.”

****

“Well,” Thanos reached out and grabbed Stephen by the throat, his grip slowly closing in on his windpipe. “Not with an audience.”

****

“Strange!” Tony called out again, trying desperately to get up, but the makeshift jail of boulders kept him locked in his position. “Let him go!”

****

“If you k-kill m-me,” Stephen choked out beneath his grip. “The Stone will never be yours. It’s un-unbreakable.”

****

“Who said anything about killing you?” Thanos sneered, his hand tightening, leaving Stephen to flail his legs. “But these fiends, they’re quite a distraction. Let’s go somewhere a little bit less hectic.” His gauntlet began to glow, and a portal appeared behind him as he leaned back into it, taking the sorcerer with him.

****

“STRANGE!” Tony yelled, breaking free from the rocks and flying over to the portal, unable to reach it in time as it disappeared. He landed on the ground and fell to his knees. “Oh...my god.”

****

Steve was the first to get up. “What just...what just happened?”

****

“He took Strange,” Rhodey replied.

****

Tony felt a familiar sense of panic wash over him as his breath became heavy. “Strange...the Time Stone.” He kept staring at the spot where the portal was, desperately hoping that they would reappear, but knowing that the chances for that were slim to none. If that portal came back - Thanos would be back, but Strange would not be.

****

He recalled what Stephen had said to him the previous night.

****

_ If it comes to the point where Thanos captures me, then I will have no other choice but to ensure that he does not get it. Do you understand, Tony? _

****

Tony’s lip quivered as he lowered his head, his suit dissipating. "Fucking hell, Stephen. You bastard." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, that's a big L. But don't kill me just yet ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protector of the Time Stone VS the Big Guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: brief depictions of torture, mild violence and gore

Stephen slammed against the ground with a force that sent waves of pain through his body. He gasped out, finally able to breathe again, and groaned as he slowly shifted his arms out from underneath him. He tried to lift himself up but found that he was frozen once more, a glowing purple aura surrounding him. His eyes focused on the purple titan in front of him, holding his gauntlet like a newly received trophy, the purple stone glowing bright - almost blinding. His eyes shifted to his left and right, taking in the image of the scenery around him. The place was unrecognizable - he knew it wasn’t Earth - no, somewhere else. 

 

“Your...home,” Stephen managed, though he found it hard to speak clearly through his pestering cough. 

 

“Yes. And it was beautiful.” Thanos clenched his fist and the red stone flared, changing the world around them to show a beautiful planet, filled with grass and trees, similar to the way a reservation might look on Earth. “But not anymore.” The vision disappeared, the orange glint of the planet returning.

 

“You’ve brought me here for what reason?” Stephen asked.

 

“Like I said,” Thanos leaned in close and sneered. “You have something of mine.”

 

Stephen snarled, still unable to move. “You’ll never get it.”

 

Thanos smirked and backed away. Stephen felt himself be lifted into the air and a light pull just teased his limbs. “I can rip you to shreds.”

 

“Like I said,” Stephen challenged. “You kill me and that Stone is guaranteed to never be yours.”

 

“You’ll only wish I’ll be killing you.” Thanos clenched his fist tighter and the stretch Stephen felt pulled harder, like a bunch of ropes tied to his limbs and pulling. He let out a yelp, and Thanos licked his lips. “Everyone knows that there needs to be a proper stretch before a big game.”

 

“You can do whatever to me,” Stephen mustered. “But I’m not giving up this Stone. No matter what pain you cause me.” Another stretch and Stephen found himself gritting his teeth and groaning, the pain sending horrible waves through his nervous system. He knew that anymore stretching and his tendons would tear - not enough to kill him but to render him unable to move.

 

Stephen tried to breathe through the pain. Thanos kept him frozen in the air, the cloak as well. There was no way for him to move his hands, no way to create a spell. He couldn’t even kill himself even if he tried. 

 

He’s gone through torture before. He had lived, thanks to Tony and Peter.

 

But he was on an alien planet with just the mad titan. No snarky billionaires and tiny spider kids to save him this time.

 

Breaking and giving in would only show how horrible of a protector he was. But it could also provide Stephen some...leeway. 

 

If he were to tell Thanos that he’d give him the Stone, Thanos would stop whatever is keeping him frozen in the air and stretching him. It could give him enough time to hold back and fight.

 

“What is it, wizard?” Thanos tilted his head and sneered. “Cat got your tongue?”

 

Stephen was straining through the pain, unable to get words out. His plan would falter immediately. The stretching was already too much to bear, and it would be an intense amount of pain if he were to go right back into the swing of things.

 

It was hopeless. He would just have to bear with ripped tendons and torn ligaments for the rest of his life - if he didn’t die while on this planet. 

 

Stephen thought about Tony, and the conversation they had the night prior. It was fairly... _ intimate. _ Stephen didn’t know if that was the right word to describe it. At this point, the pain throughout his body was reminding him that it didn’t matter. 

 

“You’ll…never…” he spoke through gritted teeth. “Get...it.”

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something reflect off light. It was coming closer, at a high speed. A jet…of some sort. Stephen felt a glimmer of hope as it kept coming, growing larger and eventually, crashing into Thanos. The purple aura around Stephen faded and he dropped to the ground, groaning at the feeling of his arms and legs. He managed to get himself onto his elbows to look at the ship that crashed into the planet. It wasn’t destroyed, somehow.

 

Four figures hopped out of the ship. A blue alien, a large, grey guy that faintly resembled a pro-wrestler, a man who seemed to be human, and a creature with antennas on her head. The creature with the antennas made her way towards Stephen, while the rest scoured through the rubble to find Thanos.

 

“Are you...alright?” She asked him, her voice sweet and gentle, her big eyes becoming somewhat unnerving.

 

“Fine, who are you?” Stephen asked as he hoisted himself up so he was sitting and leaning his back against a giant rock. 

 

“My name is Mantis.” She turned her head back to the others. “We came here to kill Thanos.”

 

“Come on out and fight, you big, purple BASTARD!” The human-like one shouted.

 

“That is Peter Quill,” Mantis pointed. “The blue lady is Nebula. The big man is Drax.” She looked at him in confusion. “Who are you?”

 

“Do-” Stephen began, than shook his head. Aliens wouldn’t understand what the hell ‘doctor’ means. “Stephen Strange. I’m from Earth.” 

 

“Earth?” Her wide eyes somehow managed to grow bigger. “Peter is from Earth too!”

 

A large  _ boom _ sound both turned their heads, and they saw Thanos emerge from the rubble, gritting his teeth in anger. “Nebula,” he spat at the blue alien. “I should have known.”

 

“Where is Gamora?” Peter shouted, pointing his gun at Thanos. “WHERE?”

 

“Gamora,” Mantis whispered to Stephen. “Is Peter’s love.”

 

“It’s too late,” Nebula stated, her voice tight. “He has the soul stone. Gamora is...dead.”

 

The gauntlet began to glow and Peter, Drax, and Nebula were flung from their spots. Peter landed next to a rock and stood up almost instantaneously, shouting at the top of his lungs. Thanos held his fist out again.

 

Stephen whispered weakly to his cloak. “Wrap around his fist. Make sure he doesn’t close it.” The cloak flew and wrapped around the gauntlet, preventing Thanos from using it. With the newly found leverage, Peter managed to punch Thanos in the face, using enough force to knock him back into the ground. Drax followed, landing on top of Thanos and laying a series of punches while screaming out names. Stephen could only watch at the sheer anger of the attackers - it seemed that Thanos had done something personal to Drax as well.

 

Thanos groaned, trying desperately to gain leeway, but the cloak blocking movement of the gauntlet and the constant fists in his face prevented him from getting up.

 

Using Thanos’ state to her advantage, Nebula drew a blade and spiked it right through Thanos’ chest. 

 

“Daughter…” he spoke faintly, and Nebula gritted her teeth.

 

“I was never a daughter to you.” She hissed, her voice filled with scorn and hatred. Stephen winced slightly as the other blade sliced through Thanos’ neck, decapitating him. The cloak, sensing its job was done, flew back over to Stephen, gently wrapping around him.

 

Thanos was dead. Effectively dead. Stephen felt his breath hitch as the realization hit him. Thanos was dead. Gone. Deceased. 

 

Peter collapsed onto his knees, his head hanging low as he sobbed quietly. He chanted Gamora’s name as he punched at the ground. Drax patted his shoulder a few times as a means of consolation. Nebula took several deep breaths before turning her head in Stephen and Mantis’ direction. She walked over to them, blades still in her hands. “Who are you?”

 

“Stephen Strange.” He replied, pointing to the Eye. “He wanted the Time Stone from me.”

 

“Earth, then.” Nebula tilted her head. “Right?”

 

Stephen nodded, and the mention of Earth caused Peter to get up and walk over. “You say you’re from Earth?” The gruff voice asked, sniffling.

 

“Yes.”

 

“I’m also from there.” Peter rubbed the back of his neck. “I haven’t been there in years.”

 

“Thank you,” Stephen told the guardians. “For killing him. And effectively saving me.”

 

“I’ve been wanting to kill him for years now,” Nebula spoke in a low drawl. “I was his daughter.”

 

“I need to get back to Earth,” Stephen stated. “I need to inform the Avengers that Thanos is dead. Is it possible that you can bring me back?”

 

“Wait,” Mantis cocked her head. “The Avengers? Thor told us about them!”

 

“You know Thor?”

 

“Yes,” Peter shook his head in what seemed to be disgust. “Big guy, not that good looking. Took a pod and some food, as well as our friends.”

 

“They’re on Earth, then,” Stephen informed. “Your friends, I’m assuming, are the raccoon and the tree, right?”

 

“That’s them,” Drax answered. 

 

“Can we go back to Earth then?” Stephen felt like a broken record.

 

Peter turned towards Nebula. “Do you think we can do that?”

 

Nebula nodded. “It’d be about a two day trip.” She looked Stephen up and down. “You seem to be in pain.”

 

“He stretched me, pulling me in all these different directions.” The sorcerer grumbled, wincing as he stood up. “Feels weird. Will be better with time, though.” He turned towards Peter, whose face was blotchy. “I’m sorry about your loss.”

 

Peter glanced down, biting his lip to try and suppress his anger. “I knew as soon as he took her away that I wasn’t going to see her again. I  _ knew _ it, but now its like a slap in the face.”

 

“He’s dead.” Nebula shook her head. “We must also celebrate that. He’s killed many creatures all around the universe. Justice has been served.” She narrowed her eyes at Stephen. “Once we get to Earth, would you happen to know where to land?”

 

Stephen nodded. “Of course.”

  
“Brilliant, then, let’s go.” Nebula walked towards the ship. “Quill, grab the gauntlet.  _ Do not put it on. _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ding dong the bitch is dead (which old bitch?) the titan bitch!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Empty (adj): having no value or purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hear from Peter again.

_ “Mr. Stark, everything is going to be okay in the end, I think.”  _ Peter’s soft voice rang into Tony’s ear. _ “I know everything seems like, so outta wack right now, but it’ll get better. _ ”

 

Tony exhaled deeply, his chest tightening as he rested his palms against the window of his room. It had been two days since the fight. Two days since Thanos showed up and grabbed Stephen Strange by the throat and portaled him away. It had been an arduous two days - Tony locked himself in the room that T’Challa had provided for him and refused to talk to anyone, with the exception of Rhodey when he brought him something to eat. 

 

He called Peter about thirty minutes earlier, desperately wanting to make sure the boy was okay and wasn’t hurt. He was relieved when Peter picked up, meaning that May had given him his phone back.

 

“I know,” Tony breathed. “It’s just - I don’t know how to explain it, Kid. You know as well as I do that we never got along.”

 

_ “Yeah, trust me on that,” _ Peter replied.  _ “Remember who kept trying to separate you two for the majority of the time.” _

 

Tony let out a small chuckle. “I know. But afterwards, I guess I got to know him a bit better. He always responded to my snark with even  _ more _ snark. It was a nice change of pace from constantly talking to an A.I. to match my level.” He shook his head. “And I just saw him get choked by a giant purple bitch and dragged to somewhere else. It’s like...an empty feeling. I feel empty, somehow.”

 

_ “I’m...I’m sorry, Mr. Stark.”  _ Peter genuinely felt sympathetic.  _ “I wish there was something I could do. It’s not...easy to deal with...I guess death...possibly in this case. I remember when my Uncle Ben died.” _ Tony thought he heard a sniffle over the line, but he wasn’t sure.  _ “It was the worst year of my life. I watched him die in front of me.” _

 

“That’s rough, I’m sorry, Kid.” Tony sighed heavily. “But this isn’t like that, you know? He wasn't a family member. I don’t even know if I ever considered him a friend. Maybe towards the end, yeah - we got a little close. Or closer, I should say. I discovered some things about him and realized that he was actually this…” Tony blinked as he stared out the window. “Amazing guy. Just...amazing.”

 

_ “What do you mean?” _ Peter asked.  _ “Like, his powers are super amazing and stuff? ‘Cause they so totally are.” _

 

“No, well, yes.” Tony balled his hands up into fists. “But he was...a genuine good guy. I was wrong about him when I first met him.”

 

_ “When I had talked to him while we were on that other planet, I tried to tell him all about how amazing you were. He kept dismissing it.” _ Peter confessed.  _ “I told him that he should get to know you more. He told me he would try to be civil, but that a friendship was not likely. But now you’re telling me that you think there...might have been a friendship?” _

 

Tony furrowed his eyebrows. The other planet - that was at least a week and a half ago. It felt like ages. “I’d like to think so. We’d have these...personal conversations. He was easy to talk to. And he told me that I wasn’t the man he thought I was.”

 

_ “Well, that’s nice, Mr. Stark. He seemed like a good guy.” _ Tony could tell that Peter was a little unsure of himself.  _ “Perhaps by some miracle he’ll still be alive.” _

 

Tony shook his head, his chest heaving as another sigh escaped him. “I wish. But even if he managed to kill Thanos, he’s still somewhere else, probably somewhere in space. It really would be a miracle if he was found to be alive.” 

 

_ “I’m...I’m really sorry, Mr. Stark.” _

 

“It isn’t your fault, Kid.” Tony sucked in his breath. “How’s school going?”

 

_ “Alright,” _ Peter sounded a little relieved at the change of subjects.  _ “I just told everyone I was sick for a couple of days and they seemed to believe that, though Ned is the only one who knows the truth. May still has my suit, but she gave me back my phone, obviously.” _ A rustling sound was heard followed by a distant female voice. Peter said a few words in response before returning to the phone.  _ “Mr. Stark, I’m sorry, but Aunt May wants me. I have to go.” _

 

“Of course, Pete.” Tony replied. “Tell May I said hello for me, would you?”

 

_ “Of course, Mr. Stark.” _

 

Tony hung up the phone and let his forehead rest against the glass. Another train hurled by and he sighed, tossing the phone onto the bed.

 

Someone knocked on his door. Without turning around, Tony mumbled a “come in.”

 

“Tones, how are you doing?” Rhodey asked, closing the door behind him and walking up next to Tony. “I’m worried.”

 

“Don’t be, Rhodey,” Tony replied. “Just - thinking, about life and stuff.”

 

Rhodey snorted. “That’s never good.” He sat down on the bed. “Come here and talk to me.”

 

Tony tapped on the glass a few times before reluctantly wallowing over, sitting down on the bed next to Rhodey. Rhodey wrapped his arm around Tony’s shoulder and pulled him closer. 

 

“Are you still upset about Strange?” Rhodey asked.

 

“Yes.” Tony sighed. “I wish I could have done something to save him. Nobody here really even knew him - so not everybody is as affected by this as I am.”

 

“That’s because you have one of the biggest hearts I know.” Rhodey said softly. He smiled warmly before continuing. “Tell me about him?”

 

“We met when he came to me asking for help about Thanos. Then we got stuck on an alien ship for a couple of days. We didn’t get along really well - I thought he was a selfish ass and he thought I was a stuck up bitch. Peter,” he chuckled slightly. “Peter had to mediate our arguments out of fear we were going to kill one another.”

 

“Hmph,” Rhodey raised an eyebrow. “You guys seemed to be way past the hating stage when I saw you.”

 

“We had a bunch of conversations - personal conversations. I found out about his life and well, he found out about mine. He also helped me through an anxiety attack. It just all made me change my view on him.”

 

“I’m sorry, Tones. It sucks to lose a friend.”

 

A friend. Right, there was that word. Tony felt that they weren’t friends - maybe just acquaintances. Or he was in a strict denial for some reason. 

 

But it didn’t matter. Stephen was gone. 

 

Tony sniffed, trying to suppress a sob. “I just feel so...empty. The night before the fight, he came into my room because he couldn’t sleep. We had such a wonderful talk. And during the fight, he was confident and suave. Like - a majestic piece of ass.” Tony got up from the bed, staring back out of the window. “He was an Avenger if I’ve ever seen one.”

 

“He died as an Avenger, I think.” Rhodey stood up and patted Tony’s back. “Tony, we haven’t seen Thanos in two days. That means two things: Strange has been holding Thanos off for this long, or Thanos is dead. I don’t know which seems more plausible, but the fact that Thanos has not shown up with the Time Stone is something remarkable, and that means that Strange had probably done something incredible.”

 

“Well, he was incredible.” Tony spoke instantaneously, and Rhodey gave him a look.  _ Oh. _ Tony had seen that look before - when he had spoken about Pepper long before. “No, Rhodey, it wasn’t like that.”

 

Rhodey smiled a somewhat sad smile. “Okay, Tones.” He squeezed his shoulder. “But it’s okay if it was.”

 

“I know.” Tony glanced down at the floor. Was it like that? He recalled the piercing blue gaze that struck something deep inside of him whenever it stared. How his heart would skip a beat everytime the sorcerer ever acknowledged him, or the heat that he would feel if he was ever in close proximity with him. Was it something more than a simple admiration? “But it doesn’t matter now,” he said with a sadness to it.

 

“Time heals all wounds, Tony. You’ll be okay. We’ll remember him as a hero.”

 

“Thanks, Rhodeybear. You are truly a blessing.” Tony smiled softly and pulled his friend in for a hug, leaning his head on his shoulder. “Thanks for checking up on me.”

 

“Of course.” Rhodey ran a hand through Tony’s hair. “I always need to be sure that my brother is okay.”

 

A knock was heard on the door, startling them both. “Come in,” Rhodey said as he pulled back from the hug.

 

T’Challa opened the door, breathing heavily as if he was running. “A spaceship arrived at the border with five...people.” He stared straight at Tony. “One of them is Strange.”

 

Tony’s jaw dropped. “Strange? As in, sorcerer with a magical carpet Strange?”

 

“Badly beaten, but alive, and with the Time Stone. They say Thanos is dead.”

 

“Son of a fucking bitch,” Tony shook his head. He glanced at Rhodey who grinned widely before looking back at T’Challa. “Take me to them?”

 

T’Challa motioned for him to come. “Come on, then.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rhodey deserves the world who agrees


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion involving multiple parties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this fic is almost done wow

“So you’re saying that they just  _ showed _ up at the entrance?” Tony asked as he walked alongside T’Challa towards the area where they kept their hovercrafts. Rocket and Groot followed as well, after being informed of their friends’ arrival. T’Challa nodded and shrugged.

 

“Yes, I had gotten word of a strange arrival with an extraterrestrial ship. When they got out of their ship, one of my men recognized Doctor Strange, and immediately contacted me. Then, one of them told us that they had killed Thanos.” He opened the door to one of the hovercrafts and beckoned for the three of them to get on. “If it is true, then that would be quite the relief, but we are going to make sure that they are not enemies as well.”

 

“Believe me,” Rocket spoke up, inspecting his own claws. “They are  _ not _ enemies, and even if they were, they wouldn’t even be threatening.”

 

“I am Groot.”

 

“You are correct. Nebula is a little bit of a threat.” He shuddered slightly. “I still don’t completely trust her.”

 

“So who are they?” Tony asked, wavering slightly as the hovercraft began to move.

 

“We like to refer to ourselves as the Guardians of the Galaxy.” The raccoon rolled his eyes. “I know, it sounds a little dumb, but what can ya do? I didn’t come up with it. Anyway, it consists of me, Groot here, Drax, Mantis, Peter Quill, who’s like, half human half planet or something-”

 

“Wait,” Tony interrupted, holding up a finger, “Half- _ planet?” _

 

“I didn’t say it made sense! It’s a long, complicated story. I don’t feel like getting into it.” Rocket shook his head. “Moving on, Quill loves Gamora. Nebula is Gamora’s sister. They both are the daughters of Thanos, but they always hated him. But I hadn’t seen Nebula since she left to pursue Thanos, which was a while ago.”

 

“Daddy issues,” Tony mumbled. “I get that.”

 

“Yeah. Well, that’s us.” Rocket shrugged. “Dysfunctional as all hell.”

 

“So how did you and your little tree friend end up with Thor?” 

 

Rocket glanced at Groot, and then back to Tony. “We received a distress signal from Thor’s ship, the one that was destroyed and half his people were killed. We discovered that he was alive, and he said that he needed to go get a weapon. I kind of, well-” Rocket scratched the back of his head, looking uneasy. “I had Groot and I go with him, leaving the rest behind. At that point, I thought it would be a good thing to do.”

 

Tony tilted his head. “Was it not?’

 

“Eh, I said some things that may have been mean. But if what they said is true, and that Thanos is dead, well, then I guess it all doesn’t matter in the end.” Rocket crawled up Groot and sat on his shoulder, leaning against his head. “And even if it did, I didn’t really tell a lie. They really were morons.”

 

“I am Groot,” Groot mumbled.

 

“Oh, they so are.” Rocket shot back.

 

“I am Groot.”

 

“Of course they’re  _ our _ morons, but that doesn’t change the fact that they  _ still  _ are morons!”

 

Tony nodded, slightly amused at the banter, only really understanding one side of it. He let his eyes glaze over Rocket as he studied the small raccoon. He wondered how this animal came to be, how it started to talk, and how the hell it ended up somewhere in space. Must have been a long, arduous journey, and a history of experimentations. Tony winced - that must have not been fun, especially for the young creature. Might be why he had an attitude problem. 

 

Tony’s mind drifted to Stephen. He had spent the past two days thinking the man was dead, or at least, never to be seen again. When T’Challa entered his room and told him the news, Tony almost didn’t allow himself to believe it, out of fear it was some sick, cruel joke. 

 

His heart was racing. T’Challa had mentioned that Strange looked injured. How injured? What did Thanos do to him? Was Stephen the one who killed him? Tony felt his fist clench and his teeth gritting as he thought of Stephen all alone with the titan. He would just have to ask Stephen as soon as he saw the man.

 

But, Tony realized, the sorcerer was probably tired, and if he  _ was _ injured, then he would have to go to a medical wing and receive proper treatment. Bombarding Stephen with questions might not be the best thing for him, even if Tony was itching to know what exactly happened. Stephen wouldn’t leave him, or anyone else for that matter, hanging.

 

If Thanos truly was dead, then Tony could go back to New York, and life could return to normal. Their biggest threat - gone, and things could slowly fall into place. It would involve, of course, the whole issue with the rogues and what the government would do to them, and that would be a whole other mess that caused Tony’s stomach to turn. He shook those thoughts out of his head - there was no need to plague his mind with thoughts like those at the moment. Tony chose to take a gander around the Wakandan view surrounding him.

 

The sun shining over Wakanda was probably one of the most beautiful sights that Tony had ever seen in his life. The way it beamed down across the golden fields and gave light to the glorious city never failed to bring awe to Tony’s eyes. This was certainly no skyline in New York, or a brilliant sunset in Maui. This was Wakanda, probably one of the most magnificent cities of their time, complete with the technological aspects as well as the luxurious landscape.

 

Tony felt the hovercraft slow down to a mere roll, before rumbling to a stop. He saw T’Challa exit, along with some members of the Dora Milaje, and motioned for Rocket and Groot to follow him off of the craft.

 

The first thing Tony noticed was the neurosurgeon himself, leaning against a blue woman (alien? Tony wasn’t sure) of sorts. His cloak flew behind him, billowing in the wind. His face was bloody, cuts outlining his cheekbones. His hair was awry, slightly blowing in the gentle winds of Wakanda, and Tony sucked in his cheeks. Even battered, the man looked breathtaking.

 

Next to the two were three other people, one who looked human, one looking like a knock off Mr. Clean, and a weird bug lady.

 

“Well, well,” Tony grinned as he stood before Stephen. “Son of a fuckin’ bitch, Strange.” 

 

Stephen smirked. “You and Wong both have little faith in me,” he said weakly. 

 

Tony shook his head, wrapping his arms around him and drawing him in for a hug. The blue alien retrieved her arm and Stephen, without the balance, fell into Tony. “Woah, there, I got you.”

 

“Sorry,” she stated. “He’s a little injured. Thanos stretched him out like taffy.”

 

Tony cocked his head at her, using his arm to support Stephen as he leaned against him. “Thanos...is he…?”

 

The blue alien nodded. “Dead? Absolutely.” 

 

Hearing those words, that confirmation, it was enough to make Tony melt into a bundle of happiness. All that stress, all that tension, all of that pain, all gone.  _ Dead. He’s dead. _ “Thank you,” was all Tony could muster.

 

“My name is Nebula,” Nebula bowed her head. “I’ve always had a vendetta against my father for as long as I can remember. His plan and vision for a perfect universe was something that affected us all greatly. It was pure luck that we happened to find him with your friend here on his home planet. We were able to stop the torture and I was able to successfully decapitate my father.” She sighed deeply. “Your friend was truly marvelous, never giving up on that Stone. We don’t know how long he was there on Titan for, but he managed to put up a brilliant fight.”

 

“Ain’t he something?” Tony grinned and nudged Stephen, who rolled his eyes but smirked, a hint of a blush warming his cheeks.

 

“Ay, Quill,” Rocket hopped on top of Groot’s shoulder. “How’s it hanging?”

 

“Since you ditched us?” Peter crossed his arms and scowled. “I think fairly well. We did manage to kill Thanos, after all. Do you think that a couple of morons would do that?”

 

“Yes, but-” Rocket lowered his head. “I’m sorry. I was an ass. Like always. But,” he tapped Groot on the head. “Groot and I wish to rejoin you. Back in space, being the Guardians, you know?”

 

Peter smiled and nodded. “Of course.”

 

Groot casted Peter a weird look. “I am Groot?”

 

Peter froze up, sighing heavily as he put a hand on the tree-like creature’s shoulder. “Groot, Gamora is...Gamora is dead. Thanos killed her.”

 

Gamora. Tony recalled Rocket mentioning how Peter loved her. He felt his own face fall. Gamora must have been killed trying to defeat her own father.

 

“I am Groot?”

 

“Yes.” Peter bit his lip, trying not to cry. “We got our revenge.”

 

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Tony spoke up. “I know how it feels, to lose someone you love.” He remembered the day he got news of his own parents’ deaths, and how utterly lost he felt for months. He gave the man some credit for looking as subdued as he did.

 

“Unfortunately,” Peter took a deep breath and stared at Tony with somber eyes. “It’s not the first time it has happened.” His fist clenched at his side and his breathing became shaky. “I’m just glad the bastard is killed. He’ll never see the light of day again - not after what he did to her.” 

 

“I shall inform everyone of Thanos’ death.” T’Challa spoke up. He shifted his gaze to Nebula. “Thank you for bringing Doctor Strange home to us, and for effectively ending the threat to our Universe.” He bowed his head in her direction. “Wakanda is forever in your debt. Should you need assistance of any kind, we would be delighted to help you.”

 

“Thank you,” Nebula managed a tight smile. “We really should be going. The gauntlet has to be destroyed, and the infinity stones must return to their previous places.”

 

Stephen groaned in pain as he tried to stand up straighter. Tony patted him on the chest twice. “You need some medical attention, eh, doctor?”

 

“Mmm, just a bit,” he grumbled, clearly hating the role of patient.

 

“Shuri will help you,” T’Challa answered. “Let’s get you in the hover plane.” 

 

The cloak decided that it was going to carry Stephen itself, and wrapped around him and lifted him towards the hovercraft. Tony watched the sight with an amused grin. He turned back to face the Guardians and discovered that they were already heading towards the ship for departure, except for Nebula, who watched him with a keen curiosity. Tony arched an eyebrow in her direction, and she let out a small chuckle.

 

“You are Tony Stark, correct?” She asked, crossing her arms.

 

“Indeedio, that’s me.” Tony tilted his head. “How did you know?”

 

“You were all he talked about the whole ride here. Annoyed the absolute hell outta me. Tony this, Tony that.” She shook her head and began to make her way to the ship. “Goodbye, Tony.” 

 

Tony felt his stomach flip at the comment, and his face heated up. He knew she was referring to Stephen, and wow, did that comment just get right to his heart. He watched the ship take off and into the sky before turning around to walk towards the hover plane.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It fits - like a puzzle piece snapping into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an fyi:  
> In the beginning of the story I said that this work is completed. It is, but I decided to change the ending, which means I have to rewrite it. Updates may be slower, but there is only a couple of chapters that are left. :)

“Hey, Pep. Just calling to check in. I know it’s been awhile since you’ve heard from me, and I know you’re probably incredibly pissed off at me, with the abduction and all,” Tony took a deep breath. “You’re probably sleeping right now, and that’s fine. I just wanted you to know that our big guy is dead and the universe is saved, and I also just wanted to apologize, for...you know, everything. I know that we’ve been broken up awhile now, but I really want you to know how much you mean to me, and I should tell you that more. I gave you the company for a reason. You’re a strong woman who doesn’t take shit from anyone, especially me, and you have such an amazing set of qualities attached to you. You really do deserve someone better than myself, someone who doesn’t throw themselves into danger the first chance they get.” Tony leaned against the window, watching a train zoom past. “This isn’t like, a drunk confession or anything. No, this is you, Miss. Potts, getting the recognition that you deserve. I’ll see you when I get back to New York. Anyway, it’s late. I should go. If you can call me once you get this, that’d be great. If not, I understand, you probably want some time away from all things me. You deserve a vacation. You’re amazing, goodbye.”

 

Tony hung up the phone and tossed it onto his bed, sighing. He leaned his forehead against the glass of the window, feeling the cold against his skin.

 

“You good?” A voice asked from behind him. Tony turned around to see Stephen standing in the doorway. He hadn’t even heard the sorcerer come in.

 

“Yeah,” Tony choked out. “How much did you hear of that?”

 

“Just the ending,” Stephen admitted. “If it’s not a good time, I can go.”

 

“No,” Tony held his arm up. “Stay, please. It really was nothing, just me telling Pep how much I appreciate all she’s ever done for me.”

 

Stephen nodded and closed the door behind him, looking a tad unsure. “Do you still love her?”

 

“Meaning, am I in love with her?”

 

He nodded slowly, his eyes cautious, and Tony immediately shook his head.

 

“No, I got over that little portion of it awhile ago. But I love her as someone important to me,” Tony smiled softly. “She really has done so much for me, and has sacrificed so much as well.”

 

“She sounds lovely.”

 

“Yeah, oh, she’s amazing.” He clicked his tongue before gliding his eyes over Stephen’s figure. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt and shorts - something Shuri must have provided. The cloak wrapped around his shoulders, not caring that it was a little outlandish in appearance. “How are you?” Tony gestured vaguely to the sorcerer’s appearance. “Your injuries seem to be missing. Especially the ones on your face.”

 

“Shuri’s technology is next level,” Stephen rubbed the back of his head. “It’s actually astounding, the things she was able to do. I look like I was never on that planet and stretched like guitar strings. If only I had known about this place after my accident.”

 

“Well you look,” Tony coughed into his fist. “You look great.”

 

Stephen stared at the ground, smiling. “Thanks. You as well.”

 

There was a few moments of silence, before Tony went over to the bed and sat down on it. “Are you gonna tell me what happened?”

 

Stephen sighed and walked over to the window to stare out of it. “Yeah, you want it from the beginning?”

 

“Would be nice. Never really was too fond of the  _ in media res _ type of stories.” Tony felt himself smirk as he pushed himself against the wall, bringing his feet in and wrapping his arms around his knees. “Besides, I know it has a happy-ish ending and all. You come out alive, the big guy is dead, yada yada yada.”

 

Stephen chuckled while nodding. “Alright. He took me to his home planet. You vaguely mentioned it while we were on the ship. It was the planet that we were originally en route for. Titan. It was not the most beautiful planet out there, kind of dusty and an ugly orange color. Anyway, he wanted the Stone, obviously, but he knew he couldn’t kill me. So torture was his next best bet, and he used the Power Stone to stretch me out. Like, an invisible force pulling on all of my limbs.”

 

Tony winced, “ouch.”

 

“Yeah, ouch is right. Being tortured is not fun, you would know.” Tony let out a ‘hmph’ sound and Stephen leaned his forearm against the window. “It was painful, and that whole time, I was trying to hold on. I was frozen in such a position that I wasn’t able to, well, end my life, like I originally had planned if I were...uh...compromised.”

 

Tony shifted uncomfortably at that sentence.

 

“So I had to try and figure out some sort of plan while being stretched. But the pain was unbearable - too much to even think through a proper plan. I almost -” he took a deep breath and sighed. “Well, no, I didn’t almost. I  _ did _ think about giving up, I won’t lie to you. But I realized that in doing so would cost everyone else's’ lives, and that was completely out of the picture. So essentially, I gave in to the pain. I let it happen, I accepted my fate.” He paused, biting his lip. “Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a spaceship come barreling towards Thanos, crashing into him and setting me free. My limbs felt like Jello, and it was hard to even sit up. That’s when the Guardians came into the picture. They fought Thanos and killed him.” The cloak gently swiped at his face, and Stephen chuckled with a hint of amusement. “Yes, you helped as well. You played a big part.”

 

Tony tilted his head in confusion. “The cloak helped? What’d it do, strangle Thanos? Carpet of Death kinda thing?”

 

“Told it to wrap around his fist so he couldn’t use it.” Stephen shrugged and smiled affectionately. “I think it was a game changer, to be honest, because it rendered him useless, and he wasn’t a match for Drax, Quill, or Nebula. Especially Quill, he was fighting on pure rage, as he had just found out Thanos killed his girlfriend.”

 

“I know that feeling all too well,” Tony sheepishly admitted. “It was the reason why Rogers, Barnes and I all fought in Siberia. I-” he sighed. “I saw my parents die because of him. Barnes, I mean. So I just...I lashed out.”

 

“Hey,” Stephen turned to face him. “That’s okay. I’ve lashed out plenty of times myself.”

 

“Eh,” Tony ran a hand through his hair. “I feel like it's different.”

 

“Maybe, but Tony,” Stephen stared at him with a soft gaze, the blue hue of the trains giving him a gentle glow. “Despite all of the machinery that’s been in and on and around your body, you’re human.”

 

“Oh, I know that. Believe me.” Tony exhaled, inching off the bed and walking up to the window to be next to Stephen. He stuffed his hands into his pockets. “I make more mistakes than everyone I’ve ever known. I just - everything I do, I think, just causes people to get hurt.”

 

Stephen stared at him sternly. “That’s not true.”

 

“Oh please,” Tony rolled his eyes. “Think about it. Ultron? Me. Sokovia? Me. Accords? Me. Siberia? Me. Getting trapped in space? Me. My failed relationships? Me.” He lowered his gaze to stare at the floor. “Everything I do always ends up just making things worse. I guess I’m just a bad person.”

 

“Tony,” Stephen spoke softly. “You always blame yourself when things go wrong. Even if it isn’t always you. Sure, you make mistakes, but they’re always made with the best in mind.”

 

Tony looked up at him, matching his gaze with narrowed eyes. “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, you always have the best intentions at heart.”

 

Tony tilted his head. “I don’t know…”

 

“You do.” Stephen quirked his lips into a small smile. “Really, Tony, you do. First of all, Ultron wasn’t just you. From what I’ve heard, it was a combination of many different things. But you wanted to build Ultron to save the world. Your intention was to protect people. Sure, things didn’t work out the way you had originally hoped, but you had  _ good intentions, _ Tony.”

 

“Eh,” Tony’s voice faltered.

 

“And the Accords. When you signed them, you knew that in your heart, it would work out for the better, that it would be the best thing for the Avengers. You felt so guilty about Sokovia that you wanted to make things better, so you signed them. That’s thinking about the bigger picture.”

 

Tony remained silent, his gaze dropping back to the ground. 

 

“And getting us lost in space, well, like you told me,” Stephen continued. “You needed to get away from the attackers, and you did the best thing.” He let out a small chuckle. “Even telling me to destroy the Stone, you were thinking about the better of the universe. You are a good person, Tony, though people may not interpret that. I wish they would, because then they could see what I see. Because you’re right. You’re right that everyone places Rogers in such a gold lighting and leaves you in the dust, and I despise that immensely. He’s also got his own issues that people tend to gloss over. And they always paint you as some sort of selfish billionaire who only cares about himself. It’s wrong. They’re wrong. I see right through it. You,” he placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “Are an  _ incredible _ person.”

 

Tony’s head snapped upwards, locking his gaze with Stephen. “You…” he clenched his fists, struggling to remain defensive. “You barely even know me.”

 

“Maybe not,” Stephen admitted. “But I see you. For you. I see past that billionaire, playboy persona that you have. Because you’re  _ me. _ We’re two sides of the same coin.”

 

“I didn’t die a thousand times to save the world.”

 

“No, but you almost did. And you would keep risking your life to do it.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

Stephen’s grip managed to get tighter on his shoulder. “I was so wrong about you when I first met you. Call me cliché and boring, but it’s true. I assumed you were like what you put out there. And the more time I spent with you, the more I realized just how selfless you really are. God, Tony, there isn’t any other word to describe you except absolutely incredible. Perhaps magnificent, astounding, maybe even awe-inspiring.”

 

Tony stared at Stephen. The blue hue illuminated Stephen’s prominent features, and Tony felt his stomach do a flip as he stared at the beauty. Stephen’s eyes were glistening softly, and the steel-blue color shined brighter against the hue. He swallowed, feeling his own heart begin to speed up. “You...mean that?”

 

Stephen dropped his hand and nodded. “Yes, of course. I don’t just say this just to say it. I just- you’re so…” He trailed off as his eyes meandered downwards to Tony’s lips for a brief moment, before flickering back up to meet Tony’s eyes. Tony stepped closer, his tongue darting out to wet his lips subconsciously. 

 

“I’m so...what?”

 

They were close now, and Tony swore Stephen could hear the sound of blood rushing through his veins.

 

“So…” Stephen exhaled as his eyes once again fixated on Tony’s mouth.

 

Tony placed a hand on the back of Stephen’s neck and pulled him down, closing the small gap and pressing his lips to Stephen’s. The sorcerer immediately reciprocated, his hands finding their way to Tony’s hips and bringing him closer. A slow kiss eventually transformed into something of more passion as Stephen swiped his tongue along Tony’s bottom lip. Tony felt his own heart skip as he parted his lips to allow the entrance. He could taste the mint of toothpaste as he moved his lips against the sorcerer’s, his other hand gently cupping the sides of Stephen’s face, thumb swiping over a cheekbones.

 

It felt... _ right,  _ like a missing puzzle piece finally snapping into place. Tony pressed his body against Stephen until the space between them was completely minimal. A small groan escaped his own lips as he felt an old arousal stir once again.

 

Stephen pulled away, resting his forehead against Tony’s and having their noses touch. “I don’t know what I feel for you, but it’s something more than what I feel for most people.”

 

“Funny, I could say the same thing.” Tony chuckled lightly. 

 

“Tony..”

 

Tony’s breath ghosted against Stephen’s lips. “You are fascinating. Utterly fascinating. Everything you do...I can’t even describe how captivating you are.”

 

Stephen’s lips found the corners of Tony’s mouth. “Mmm, are we sure we aren’t talking about yourself?” He shifted his lips back over Tony’s mouth and moved him backwards, until the back of Tony’s knees hit the bed. 

 

Tony pulled back and laid back down on the bed, reaching out and grabbing Stephen’s shirt to pull him on top of him. He moaned softly at the contact - knowing the sorcerer was just as excited as he was did  _ wonders _ to him. "You're unreal, Magic Mike.”

 

“Very much real, and so  _ not _ Magic Mike.” Stephen rested his forehead against Tony’s and chuckled. “But you...are the epitome of phenomenal.”

 

“I thought I lost you,” Tony’s hand swiped over a cheekbone. “When he took you. It was like I had missed a huge opportunity.”

 

“Shh,” Stephen pressed his lips to Tony’s. “I’m here. I’m here now. He didn’t kill me, and look at you now, not missing a huge opportunity.”

 

“Good. Stay.”

 

“Of course.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was it. The whole reason this fic was made. Just so I could write a slow burn kiss scene. This scene was planned before I even wrote the story. I knew exactly how the kiss scene was going to go. Hell fucking yeah.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know where to find me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied Sexual Content.

Tony blinked himself awake, yawning gently as he sat up on the bed, rubbing his eyes. He continued to blink until his eyes focused on something - in this case, the door. He was completely naked - and from where he was sitting he could see his discarded clothes laying haphazardly on the floor.

 

“Good morning,” a deep voice caused Tony to turn his head. Stephen was standing up, looking out the window, dressed in his sorcerer robes and holding a cup of tea. He turned and handed the tea to Tony before sitting down at the edge of the bed. A big smile was on his face, and Tony found himself returning the smile as he accepted the tea, taking a sip. It was still warm, and  Tony felt a soothing relief soar through his body.

 

“Mm, morning,” Tony responded, tilting his head. “I feel fantastic. How long have I slept?”

 

“Approximately…” Stephen glanced at his watch. “Eleven hours.”

 

Tony almost choked on his tea. “Eleven?! I don’t remember the last time I slept that long. Maybe when I was an infant.”

 

“You needed it,” Stephen replied, his hand gently squeezing Tony’s leg over the covers. 

 

“You tuckered me out, I guess.” Tony winked and took another sip before placing it down on the bedside table. “You were, dare I say-”

 

“Magical?”

 

Tony clicked his tongue. “God, the most magical. You knew all of my sweet spots. How the hell did you figure all of those out?”

 

“Educational guesses.” Stephen let out a chuckle. “And also, you mentioned them once in a magazine interview that I had just so happened to read. I think the title was called ‘The Sex Life Of Tony Stark’ or something absolutely enthralling like that.”

 

“Only you would remember reading that.” Tony shook his head and laughed. “I don’t even remember doing that interview.”

 

Stephen waved his hand in dismissal. “It was a long time ago. I just happen to have a photographic memory.”

 

“Of course you do,” Tony sighed. “You’re perfect.”

 

“That’s false and you know it.” Stephen squeezed his leg again. “But thank you, I appreciate it.”

 

Tony’s lips quirked up in a smile as he stared at the man next to him. Stephen returned the smile and his eyes crinkled in a way that just made his heart soar. His own smile faded as he looked down, exhaling a deep breath. “I hate this part.” Tony murmured quietly, his eyes fixated on his hands, his thumbs twiddling.

 

Stephen lifted his leg up onto the bed and rested his arms against his knee, arching an eyebrow. His eyes expressed concern and worry. “Hate what part?”

 

“The morning after.”

 

Stephen inhaled sharply before speaking in a low voice. “What specifically about the morning after?”

 

“Just the talk, you know?” Tony lifted his head up and reached a hand behind his neck. “About...us. And how we wouldn’t be able to work.”

 

Stephen tilted his head. “And why would we not be able to work?”

 

Tony winced, not expecting the sorcerer to answer in the way that he did. “W-well, uh...I’m... you know...not really a suitable partner.”

 

“Ah,” Stephen bit his lip and nodded. “You know, Tony, I’m a lot different than Pepper.”

 

“I know that,” Tony narrowed his eyes. “Of course I know that. But it doesn’t change the fact that being involved with me can have some  _ serious _ consequences. What I do - is reckless, dangerous, and not only do I put  _ myself _ in danger, I put everyone I love in danger as well. It’s why Pepper left, because she could not physically handle the stress of potentially being a target and the probability of me getting killed.”

 

“And you don’t think that’s what I do?” Stephen’s voice remained steady, his eyes locked on Tony’s. “Tony, I’m the Sorcerer Supreme. I’ve dealt with mystical beings that you have never had the misfortune to lay your pretty eyes on. Remember when I said that we were two sides of the same coin? I wasn’t lying.”

 

Tony blinked and his lips parted, slightly taken aback. 

 

With a small exhale that sounded more like a sigh, Stephen continued. “I used to date this lovely woman named Christine. She was my best friend and I enjoyed working with her in the hospital. After my accident we grew apart, and when I had returned back to New York with all of the sorcery, she told me she wasn’t able to handle the constant, reckless endangerment that I put myself through.” He smiled softly as he took Tony’s hand. “You’re scared, I know, because you feel as though you’re not ‘suitable’ or whatever, but point is, we both can take care of ourselves. That doesn’t mean that we shouldn’t at least try this out. I like you, you seem to like me, I think we could honestly work.”

 

Tony gently squeezed Stephen’s hand. “I want to try, but…” he sighed as he trailed off, letting go of Stephen’s hand. “I don’t know.”

 

Stephen looked down and nodded before getting up from the bed. “I’ll let you think about it. I’m going to go back to the Sanctum. If you decide that you really want to be with me and try this out, you know where to find me. I do like you, Tony, a lot. But ultimately, you need to be one hundred percent set on this, because you’re right. We’re both reckless and can bring danger anywhere, but I also think that’s why we can work.” He smiled back at Tony as he formed a portal. “Again, you know where to find me.”

 

Then he was gone, and Tony’s heart sank down to his stomach. He held his head in his hands for a brief moment, groaning as too many thoughts encircled his brain.  _ Rhodey. _ Rhodey would know what to do. He was always there for Tony, especially with relationship issues.

 

Tony leaped out of bed, throwing on a pair of clothes and stumbling out of the room to go search for Rhodey’s room. He found it at the end of the hallway and knocked twice. He heard Rhodey groan and yell “come in!”

 

Tony swung the door open and flashed a smile at Rhodey. “Hey Platypus. Sleep okay?” 

 

Rhodey smiled and shook his head. “Jesus, Tony, your knocks frightened the shit outta me. Woke me up from a rather pleasant dream I was having.”

 

Tony checked his watch. “Rhodey, it’s like...almost noon.”

 

“Yeah, and I am old and stressed, I deserve to sleep in for once.” Rhodey chuckled before beckoning Tony to come over. “Close the door, please.”

 

“Right,” Tony shut the door behind him and walked over to the bed before sitting down.

 

Rhodey pressed his lips together in a small smile. “So, I assume that you need something from me?”

 

Tony tilted his head, looking innocently at his friend. “I can’t just say hello to my best friend in the entire world?”

 

Rhodey narrowed his eyes and said nothing, causing Tony to sigh. 

 

“Fine. Um. I have a relationship issue.”

 

Rhodey snorted. “That’s unsurprising.”

 

Tony shot him a glare. “Thanks.”

 

Rhodey rolled his eyes, holding his hands up in surrender. “Alright, alright, relax. Is it with that Strange guy?”

 

“Yeah. Obvious, huh?”

 

He nodded and smiled softly. “Why don’t you give me the rundown on what happened and why you’re having trouble. Does he not like you back or something?”

 

“No,” Tony replied, shaking his head. “The problem is he  _ does _ like me. And I believe he actually wants a relationship. We, uh, we kind of...slept together last night, you know? Almost the end of the world celebratory sex kind of thing.” He took a deep breath. “But I wasn’t expecting him to stay the night or even pursue anything. Now I’m just terrified.”

 

Rhodey cocked his head, confusion blatantly expressed on his face. “Terrified? Don’t you like him?”

 

“Of course I do. He’s fantastic, and so intriguing I have no doubt I’ll never be bored around him. But…” Tony’s gaze fell as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m not so good with the relationships thing. I mean you know what happened between Pepper and I, right? I tried so hard to make it work, with me being Iron Man while also being a loving boyfriend and fiance, you know?” He sighed. “I guess I can’t be both. I mean she even told me that - I put everyone I love in danger when I do what I do. Perhaps it is better that I stay alone.”

 

Rhodey’s lips tilted in a thin smile as he squeezed Tony’s shoulder. “Tony, there is a difference between Pepper and Strange.”

 

“What, that he’s a guy?”

 

“No,” Rhodey shook his head. “Well, I mean, yes, but not what I was going for. It’s that Strange is a powerful guy, who probably deals with a lot more alien beings than we have ever dealt with. I mean, he survived Thanos for Christ’s sake. He can take care of himself, just like you and I can. Pepper isn’t an Avenger. She doesn’t have a suit or a power and I don’t think she even has an interest in putting herself in danger.”

 

Tony blinked, biting his lip as he took in Rhodey’s words. He was right, Pepper had no interest in living a dangerous life. She wanted to settle, get married, have a kid, and not have to worry about her partner flying off into oblivion and getting killed. “I suppose you’re right...but, I don’t know. I mean, he was telling me the  _ same exact thing, _ but I don’t know if-”

 

“Tony, Strange is powerful. I’ve seen the man in battle. He’s got skills out the wazoo. I really think that he can take care of himself. As can you.”

 

Tony remain silent and sighed, glancing at his hands and studying them.

 

“Tony, look at me.”

 

Tony’s eyes shot upwards, staring into his friend’s brown ones.

 

“You deserve a chance at happiness. If you really like Strange, then you should go for it. Try it out. You’re both adults who can handle tough situations. I don’t want you turning down an opportunity because your last girlfriend didn’t agree with who you were. You’re Iron Man, Tony, that’s probably not going to change any time soon, so you might as well be with someone who not only understands, but will fight with you.” Rhodey squeezed his shoulder just a bit tighter, and Tony smiled.

 

“Thanks Rhodeybear. You’re amazing, as always. Carol’s a lucky gal.” Tony said as he got up from the bed and headed towards the door.

 

Rhodey let out a laugh. “Yeah, I know. Also...Tony?”

 

Tony stopped and turned around, raising his eyebrows. “Yeah?”

 

“I suggest you go to Pepper. One, she’s probably worried sick about you, and two, perhaps you might be able to discuss this with her, and she might give you some more insight. You may have misinterpreted her words, or she may be able to understand how you’re feeling.”

 

Tony coughed and nodded. “Yeah, of course. I’ll go talk to her.” He opened the door to the hallway and ran into T’Challa. “Oh, T’Challa. How are you?”

 

“Good,” T’Challa smiled. “I’m just letting you know that your Quinjet is ready. I’m sure you all would like to be back in New York as soon as possible.”

 

“Oh, yes, thanks,” Tony replied. “I really appreciate your hospitality, Your Highness.”

 

“It is no problem.” T’Challa reassured. “You are always welcome.”

 

Tony paused and put a hand on T’Challa’s shoulder, a shy smile on his face. “I know we may not have gotten off on the right foot, with the fighting and all, but I gotta say, I really think you’re admirable, and a respectable king at that.”

 

T’Challa bowed his head. “Thank you, my friend. Your compliments are appreciated, and I thank you sincerely. You musn’t forget that we  _ were _ on the same side.”

 

“For different reasons.” Tony cut in, and T’Challa chuckled.

 

“Perhaps,” T’Challa reminisced. “I may have found you, well, arrogant and a bit of a pain, but all is well.”

 

“Everyone does.”

 

T’Challa grinned, holding out his hand for Tony to shake, which he happily obliged. “Again, you may return whenever, and do not hesitate to call me if you need. Wakanda will always help our allies in whatever battles they may come across.”

 

“We’ll be sure to do that, Your Majesty.” Tony let go of T’Challa’s hand and made his way down the hallway, before turning around. “This way to the Quinjet, right?”

 

“Right. Just keep going and you will find the exit. The Quinjet is waiting. I still need to gather more people but I will see you off.”

 

“Gracias,” Tony waved. “Oh, and don’t worry about the wizard. He can portal places.”

 

“Noted. Goodbye, Tony.”

 

Tony waved once more before heading down the hallway, where he would eventually reach the Quinjet waiting to take him home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah when I said slow burn, I meant it baby


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony talks to Pepper about some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a pepper potts love zone ONLY

The halls of Stark Industries felt foreign, in a sort of odd way. Tony dragged his feet across the floors as he slowly made his way up to Pepper’s office, thoughts racing through his mind like cars on a track. Pepper never returned his call, and it sent waves of anxiety coursing through his veins - he never liked it when Pepper was mad at him (he always felt as though he could have been better for her, and oh God, did she deserve the whole world). He needed her help, however. He needed to sort through his mess of a mind and figure out exactly what he wants, and there’s nobody better for that job than Pepper.

 

He reached the door and inhaled sharply, closing his eyes as he let out a slow breath. He raised his fist and knocked twice before hearing a small voice that barely muttered a “come in.” Tony opened the door just a crack and peered his head in, and Pepper glanced up from her desk, her eyes widening in shock. Before she could open her mouth to speak, Tony butted in, a lot more conserved than usual.

 

“I know. You have every right to be mad at me. But I needed to see you. I needed to see you in person.”

 

Pepper blinked and bit her lip, inhaling a deep breath. “I thought you were dead. You were missing for several days. Then you just call me with this really long message? I don’t know what to even think anymore, Tony.”

 

“I know, Pep, I know.” Tony slowly eased the rest of his way into the office, inching towards her desk. “I’m a mess. It’s all a mess. But it’s all okay now. The impending threat is gone.”

 

Pepper shook her head slowly. “No, Tony. Caring about you always brings about an impending threat. I’m so worried for you all of the time.”

 

Tony could hear his own heart break at those words. “I’m sorry.” It’s all he could muster.

 

“I’m glad you’re alright. I’m glad I got to hear your voice. And I’m glad to see you in once piece.” Pepper stood up from her desk and walked to him, wrapping her arms around him in a slow embrace. “I care so much about you, Tony. I truly do. And I appreciated your message wholeheartedly. It’s just-” she pulled away, a sad look expressed on her soft face. “It hurts a bit. I don’t know how to explain it. But it makes me wish we could have had a normal life together. But I know this,” she taps once on his chest. “Is who you are. And that’s fine and valid, and I need to keep telling myself that.”

 

“I understand completely why you didn’t want to be with me, Pep.” Tony smiled gently, his hand pushing a strand of her hair out of her face. “In fact, uh, that’s actually what I came to talk about. I know there’s so much we should have a conversation about, but this one is the most prominent one in my mess of a brain, and I feel like I need to talk it through. Is that okay?”

 

Pepper sniffled, a hint of a tear glistening in one of her eyes. “Of course. Of course, Tony. You can come to me about anything.” She made her way back to her desk and sat down, motioning Tony to take a seat in one of the chairs across from her. He obliged, leaning back in the chair as he relaxed (somewhat) into it. “What’s going on?”

 

He inhaled sharply before looking straight into her eyes. “I’ve met someone.”

 

She blinked, slightly taken aback before raising her eyebrows. “You’ve...met someone? Tony that’s…” She let out a chuckle. “That’s wonderful Tony, I’m so glad.”

 

Tony smiled nervously, a hint of bashfulness radiating from his expression. “Thank you. You’re not...shocked? Surprised? Hurt?”

 

Pepper shook her head. “Tony, it’s been months since we’ve broken up. I’m always rooting for you to find someone to complete you. That wasn’t me, unfortunately. Why would I even be surprised?”

 

Tony shrugged. “Don’t you think it’d be hard for me to find love when this is what I do? I mean our relationship proved that.”

 

Pepper stared at him briefly while his words clicked in her mind. She sighed softly, her eyes sad. “Oh, Tony…what’s going on?”

 

“He’s great, Pep. I mean it. Everything about him is wonderful, perfect, amazing. But I lost you. Because of what I do. And I’m unsure if I could even put that risk into place with this guy. Maybe Iron Man is just...destined to be alone.”

 

“Who is he?”

 

“Hmm?” Tony arched his eyebrows.

 

“The guy. Describe him.” She smiled sweetly. “Please?”

 

“His name is Stephen. You met him, briefly. When we were out jogging and he came by to tell me about Thanos and Bruce came by and all of that. That’s him.”

 

“The magic dude?” Pepper tilted her head. “The one that came out of that portal?”

 

“Yeah. He’s a sorcerer. He can do all of these weird, Harry Potter type shit.” Tony waved his hands around and let out a small laugh. “It’s incredible, really, when you see him perform those spells.”

 

“And you like him? And he likes you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Pepper reached out across her desk and grabbed Tony’s hand. “Why do you think that Iron Man is destined to be alone?”

 

“Because,” Tony cleared his throat, finding it somewhat difficult to swallow. “Because you told me that we couldn’t have a future as long as I...had...this…” He gestured towards his chest. “And that resonated with me, because you’re right. My life as Iron Man is far too dangerous and reckless, and being with anyone only puts them in more of a danger than they should be.”

 

“Oh, Tony,” Pepper replied, squeezing his hand. “You’re in shallow water. Us not working was my choice. I told you that it was far too stressful for me, and I cared far too much about you to continue being involved with you. It was a sacrifice that I had to make. But just because that happened with us does  _ not _ mean that you should deprive yourself of the future that you want or being in love. You’re human just like anyone else.”

 

“It’d be selfish of me to get involved with someone.”

 

“No, it wouldn’t.” Pepper shook her head. “You think too lowly of yourself.”

 

Tony scoffed. “As if that’s news to you.”

 

“He likes you, Tony.” Pepper squeezed his hand again. “If he likes you, then he already knows what he’s signing up for.”

 

“Yeah, I know. He told me that too.” Tony sighed and took his hand away, burying his face in his hands. “I just am terrified, Pep. I don’t want him regretting anything.”

 

“Tony, please stop depriving yourself of something that could be truly remarkable. Let me ask you, do you regret being with me?” 

 

“Never.”

 

“I don’t regret ever being with you either.” Pepper said, leaning forward. “We didn’t work because of my choice, but I don’t regret loving you for one second. And besides, like I said, he seems to know what he’s getting himself into. And he seems like a pretty powerful guy. I’m sure he would love to fight side by side with you.” She let out a small laugh. “A superhero couple. That’s pretty cute.”

 

Tony smiled softly. “You really don’t regret being with me?”

 

“Never have and I never will.”

 

“You’re amazing, Pep,” Tony sighed. “God, you need a vacation. Where do you wanna go?”

 

“We’ll discuss that later,” Pepper waved her hand in dismissal. “Now, where is your guy currently?”

 

“Um. Somewhere. I know where though.” 

 

“Tony,” She leaned over and cupped his cheek. “Tony, don’t deny yourself this. If you like him, go get him. Seriously.”

 

“You really think this could work?” Tony asked.

 

“Honestly? Tony, I don’t know. I barely know this man or how he really feels. But I know you, and I trust that obviously this Stephen guy means a lot to you.” Pepper swiped at his cheek with her thumb. “I’m saying take a chance. Can you do that? You deserve a chance at happiness.”

 

Tony took a deep breath, a billion thoughts barreling through his brain. Was Pepper right? Should he really go for it? Rhodey was right in that Stephen is different than Pepper (by far), but should he even try? He recalled what Stephen had told him before going back to the Sanctum:

 

_ “I do like you, Tony, a lot. But ultimately, you need to be one hundred percent set on this, because you’re right. We’re both reckless and can bring danger anywhere, but I also think that’s why we can work.” _

 

He slammed his hands against the arms on the chair and he stood up. “I’m going to go get him.”

 

“That’s the Tony I know.” Pepper smiled, retracting her hand. “Now, about that vacation…”

 

“You let me know when and where and it’s on me, Pep.” Tony flashed a wink before heading towards the door. “Thank you!”

 

He bolted out the doors of Stark Industries and pressed the center button in his chest. With his bleeding edge armor surrounding him, he took off, flying towards the Sanctum. From below, Tony could see civilians pointing at him, wondering why Iron Man was flying above them (also when he returned, as Iron Man was originally missing for awhile). 

 

177a Bleecker street wasn’t a far ride, thankfully, and Tony found his heart racing as he landed in front of the door. He retracted his suit and raised his fist to knock twice. 

 

The door opened and Tony smiled softly. “Hey, Stephen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sappy music plays*


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One hundred percent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short but sweet

Stephen’s lips parted slightly and he blinked rapidly in surprise. “Tony?” He stepped to the side and allowed for the other man to enter the Sanctum. “Hey.”

 

“Surprised to see me?” Tony grinned, walking into the Sanctum and glancing around. The stairwell was neatly restored, not a trace of damage in sight. “Place looks nice. Finally got around to repairing it, huh?”

 

“Yeah,” Stephen nodded, closing the door behind Tony. “We made some minor changes, too. It took me ages to convince Wong about some things though - he’s real stubborn when it comes to certain thin-”

 

His words were cut short as Tony grabbed his lapels and brought him in for a searing kiss, walking him backwards until the sorcerer’s back was pressed against a wall. His hands fell to Tony’s hips as he kissed back with similar enthusiasm. Tony’s hands drifted up towards Stephen’s face, his thumbs swiping over the cutting edge of his cheekbones as he pressed closer and up against him. A gentle hum came from Stephen before he retracted his lips, peering into Tony’s eyes. 

 

“Well…” Stephen began. “I want to say you just gave me an answer…”

 

Tony narrowed his eyes and let go of Stephen, backing away a bit. “Sounds like there’s a ‘but’ in there.”

 

Stephen sighed, though he had a trace of a smile. “But...I really need to be sure that you’re one hundred percent on this, and that you’re not rushing into something you don’t want to really do.”

 

Tony bit his lip, rubbing the back of his neck. “I know. Look, I know that I’m a basket case. I am terrified of the future and of relationships - actually, I’m afraid of fucking anything up. But I talked to people about this, Steph.” He inched closer, his hands gripping at Stephen’s arms. “I talked to Rhodey and I discussed this with Pepper, even, and they both showed me that you really are different. That you can take care of yourself. And then I started thinking about what it would be like to fight with you, side by side and kicking ass. It made me realize that I am able to have both.”

 

Stephen tilted his head, arching an eyebrow. “Both?”

 

“Both.” He tapped on his own chest. “This and the ability to find love. When Pepper left I thought that I wouldn’t be able to have both. I couldn’t not be Iron Man, I mean, that’s a part of me. That’s who I’ve been for ten years. And I’m not going to let that go. But I thought that meant sacrificing a relationship as well.”

 

“And you realized you  _ can _ , in fact, have both?”

 

“It’s going to be a difficult journey, I think.” Tony ran his hands up Stephen’s arms to grasp at his shoulders. “A journey that I might want to take with you.”

 

Stephen’s lips pressed together in a thin line, and he sighed. Tony tilted his head in confusion. “What?”

 

“You said ‘might,’ Tony.” Stephen replied. He carefully grabbed Tony’s hands and lifted them off his shoulder as he moved away from the wall, walking towards the center of the room. “Look, I told you, you need to be certain. I know that sounds a little unfair coming from my end, but I don’t want to be a part of something if you’re not even sure you want to do it.”

 

“I do want to do it!” Tony exclaimed. “It’s just a little frightening, that’s all! It’s something that I have to learn and get over. It can’t just happen overnight, Stephen, you know that as well as I do. You can’t just get over anxieties.”

 

“This isn’t about your fears and uncertainties, Tony. That, I’m willing to work through. I’m willing to help you with all of that. No, I’m talking about  _ us. _ Do you want to be with me? Are you positive that you want me in your life?”

 

“ _ Yes. _ ” Tony huffed, throwing his hands up in the air. “I thought I had made that clear? Look, when I was saying ‘might,’ I was trying to be all cutesy or whatever the fuck - obviously poor choice of words on my end. But yes, Stephen, I want to be with you. I want to fight with you and I want to fight for you. And it is scary and terrifying but fuck it, I’m Iron Man, and I can do anything. And you’re a magic wizard that can take care of himself while also sending God-knows-what into the fucking shadow-realm. I don’t need to be in fear that everything I do will put you in danger, and while that’s a tough one I gotta get over, I know I can begin with you. And I want to do that.” He reached out and grabbed Stephen’s arms, pulling him closer, and his hands trailed upwards so that his arms were wrapped around the taller man’s neck. “I am one hundred percent certain that I want you.”

 

Stephen blinked, his eyes fixated right on Tony’s gaze, his face unwilling to spill any secrets he might hold. “Look into my eyes, and say that again.”

 

Tony inhaled sharply, narrowing his eyes as he peered into Stephen’s steel-blue eyes. “You told me to find you if I was one hundred percent set on being with you. Well, here I am. I found you, and I want to be with you.”

 

Stephen leaned forward and captured Tony’s lips, his hands snaking around Tony’s waist and bringing him closer. Tony eased into it immediately, letting the kiss slowly transform into one of passion as he added his tongue. A wonderful sound escaped Stephen and he trailed his lips to Tony’s ear before whispering: “Shh, Wong’s upstairs, so don’t do anything too bad.”

 

“What are the chances he’d walk in on us?” Tony responded in a low voice. “From one to ten.”

 

“Ten,” Stephen chuckled, and Tony felt his own breath hitch at the low rumble in his ears. “He’s known to just appear out of nowhere. Freaks me out a little bit.”

 

“Oh, really?”

 

“Yeah.” Stephen let out a laugh. “He’s really a character.”

 

Tony’s phone started buzzing and he sighed, letting go of Stephen and pulling out his phone. He made a confused face. “T’Challa. Interesting. Hello?”

 

_ “Tony! I thought you would like to hear some good news.”  _ T’Challa sounded pleased.

 

“Hit me, King. What’s the news?”

 

_ “I have just received word from Thor about our Guardian friends. The infinity stones in the gauntlet have been stored safely away, and the gauntlet destroyed. If anyone wants to get those stones, they’re going to have to search for another several hundred years.” _

 

“Wouldn’t be our problem, then,” Tony laughed. “Thanks so much, T’Challa. That’s wonderful to hear.” 

 

_ “Hope all is well, Tony. Have a good day.” _

 

“Thanks, T, you too. Goodbye.” Tony smiled as he hung up and put the phone in his pocket. He wrapped his arms around Stephen’s neck, pressing another kiss to his lips. “Mmm, that was Cat Man, telling me that all infinity stones from the piece of metal were locked away.”

 

Stephen grinned, pulling Tony closer. “Hmm, that is wonderful news.”

 

“Yeah so...where were we?” Tony teased. “I think we should be celebrating this news.”

 

“Then we should probably go somewhere else.” Stephen winked.

 

“Portal away, Magic Man.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter. yeet.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god this is the final chapter my baby is complete <33333

_One Year Later._

 

Tony stared at himself in the mirror, studying the various lines and wrinkles etched into his skin, drawn on by age. The bags under his eyes had only gotten more noticeable and more pronounced, and he sighed as he washed his face. The door to the bathroom opened, and Stephen stepped in.

 

“You alright?” He asked, walking up to Tony and hugging him from behind. Tony leaned into it, tipping slightly backwards.

 

“Fine, just looking at how old I’m getting.”

 

“Baby, you’re like a fine wine,” Stephen exclaimed, leaning down to plant kisses on his boyfriend’s neck. “Only better with age.”

 

“Mm, I love you,” Tony grinned. “I could use some wine right now.”

 

“Later, you gotta get dressed. And I mean really dressed, not what you’re wearing now. We’ve got reservations at seven.”

 

“God, has it really been a year already?” Tony turned around and wrapped his arms around Stephen’s neck. “A year with you?”

 

Stephen arched his eyebrow. “I would hope it’s been a year with me.”

 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Oh, stop it, you know what I mean.”

 

Stephen smiled and leaned in to capture Tony’s lips for a brief kiss. “Of course I do. And it’s been a wonderful year. Wouldn’t trade it for the world.”

 

Tony kissed him again, softly moving his lips in rhythm with Stephen. Stephen’s hands drifted down towards Tony’s hips and pulled him closer, embracing the utter warmth of the kiss.

 

“Boss?” FRIDAY’s voice rang out. Tony sighed as he pulled away.

 

“Yes, dear Fri?”

 

“The boy is outside of your door,” She replied.

 

“What does he want?” Tony asked, opening his bathroom door.  

 

“He brings a gift, Boss.”

 

“A gift? How thoughtful.” He opened the door to reveal Peter, wearing a bright smile and holding a small gift in his hands. “Kid! What’s up?”

 

“I, um, I brought this for you guys. Happy anniversary and all!” Peter handed the gift to Tony just as Stephen appeared behind him. “Hi Doctor Strange!”

 

“Aw, Petey, you didn’t have to get us a gift!” Tony walked over to the bed and sat down on it, Stephen doing the same and sitting next to him. Peter bounced over, grinning widely.

 

“I wanted to!”

 

Tony laughed and pulled out the tissue paper in the blue bag, balling it up and tossing (and missing) it in a nearby trash can. He pulled out a framed picture of him and Stephen. In the photo, Stephen was holding Tony’s wrist, and the two were staring into each other’s eyes. His jaw dropped as he remembered the moment, and he glanced up at Peter in shock.

 

“How did you...when did you take this?”

 

Peter laughed. “When Doctor Strange took a look at your wrist while we were on the ship, there was this moment that you both kind of had. I told Karen to take a snapshot of it and send it to my phone, so it wasn’t obvious that I took a picture. I had forgotten about it. But the other day I was browsing through my photos and I found this, so I thought it’d be funny to print it out and give it you guys. “

 

Stephen peered over to look at the picture. “Oh yeah, that was when I first realized just how beautiful you were.”

 

A faint blush appeared on Tony’s face. “Oh, shut up.”

 

“It’s true. I felt something in that moment, when I was holding your wrist and staring at you.” Stephen teased and kissed his cheek. “Come on, you can’t tell me you didn’t feel anything in that moment.”

 

“Alright,” Tony gave in. “I felt something then too. You were being so...tender with my wrist, after we had been fighting for so long. And then you had looked at me with your piercing eyes, and I just kinda...stopped breathing for a moment.”

 

“Sappy,” Peter chuckled. “Yeah, you guys made my life hell on that ship. Always fighting and trying to be the alpha male. God, I wanted to kill you both and then myself.”

 

“Oh, come on, we weren’t that bad.” Tony rolled his eyes.

 

“Pfft,” Peter scoffed. “Yes you were! You remember your first day on that ship? You guys actually started fighting, and I had to cover you with webs in order to get you both to calm down! Never thought you guys would fall in love back then, I tell you. Cat and freakin’ mouse.”

 

“To be fair,” Stephen smiled. “I didn’t think I’d fall in love back then either.”

 

“But you did!” Tony jeered, poking him.

 

Stephen wrapped an arm around him. “That I did, and I’m so glad.”

 

“I first thought something was off when Mr. Stark referred to you as ‘Sleeping Beauty’ while you were passed out. I looked at him kinda funny and then he blushed, and it was kinda adorable.”

 

“Kid, I’ll pay you twenty bucks to stop talking.” Tony grumbled, hiding his face in his hands.

 

“Not worth it,” Peter grinned. “God, you guys _hated_ each other.”

 

“We didn’t _hate_ each other.” Tony wagged a finger at him. “We simply had a mutual...uh.... _disliking_ of one another.”

 

“That turned into lust.” Stephen added, winking.

 

Peter grimaced. “Okay, gross, I don’t need to hear about that part.”

 

Tony turned to Stephen. “You remember that day in your Sanctum? When I started having an anxiety attack?”

 

Stephen nodded. “Of course, it was because of Steve, right? You having to go to Wakanda to see him?”

 

“Yeah,” Tony answered. “You were amazing, helping me calm down like that. Still think about it from time to time. Really made me realize that you’re not that bad of a guy.”

 

“It sucks that I never got to fight Thanos,” Peter rubbed the back of his head. “I wanted to beat his ass so badly! I coulda done it, Mr. Stark.”

 

“Hell no, Kid. I’m glad you stayed where you were. Remember how I lost Stephen during that battle? I didn’t want to risk losing you too.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Peter blinked at Stephen. “I completely forgot Thanos took you to his home planet.”

 

Stephen pressed his lips together in a thin line. “I wish I could forget. Thank God for those Guardians, or whatever. I wonder how they’re doing.”

 

“Last I heard from Thor, they had some big enemy they had to fight.” Tony explained, shrugging. “I don’t know anymore.”

 

“Bigger than Thanos?” Peter arched his eyebrows. “Because if you can get much bigger than Thanos, then I don’t know.”

 

Tony shrugged again. “Who knows, Kid, if I worry about it now, I’ll never stop. Besides, they seem like they can handle whatever enemy comes their way.” He stared back down at the photo, a smile forming on his face as he studied it more. “God, I really had heart eyes in this pic, didn’t I? It’s a wonder we didn’t kiss right then and there.”

 

“I felt that it would have been considered inappropriate, considering all we spent on that ship was fighting.” Stephen let out a laugh, grabbing the photo from Tony. “Although, now that I’m seeing this from another angle, it most certainly does look like we are pining over one another."

 

Peter beamed, clasping his hands together. “You really like it?”

 

“Of course, Pete.” Tony stood up and brought the kid into a hug. “It’s awesome, thank you so much.”

 

“You guys have a wonderful anniversary!” Peter waved as he went out the door.

 

“Bye, Peter! Thanks!” Stephen called out after him, before pulling his boyfriend closer and pressing a kiss to his lips. “Alone again?”

 

“Hmm,” Tony smirked and placed the photo frame down on the nightstand. “Maybe we should save it for tonight, you know, after dinner.”

 

“Are you offering me some dessert?” Stephen’s voice was low and lustful, and Tony had to hold himself together to keep him from groaning.

 

“Later, baby, later.” Tony wrapped his arms around the taller man. “But first, I have to pick out a suit for me. Do you have one in mind?”

 

“Any suit looks good on you.”

 

“Good answer, Steph.” He captured his lips into a bruising kiss, his hands sliding up to caress Stephen’s cheekbones in a loving and tender way. “God, I’m so glad you’re mine. I'm so glad you escaped Titan. I’m so glad I decided to give this a shot.”

 

“Mm, me too,” Stephen lowered his lips to Tony’s neck. “Who knew an alien invasion would bring us together?”

 

“More like our stubbornness.”

 

“Hmm. Good point.” Stephen kept kissing his neck, and Tony let out a noise.

 

“Stephen, you doing that is making me weak in the knees,” Tony gasped.

 

“Sorry,” Stephen pulled back, smirking. “It’s just out in the open like that.”

 

Tony smiled wide. “I love you so much, Stephen. Truly.”

 

“I love you too. Truly.”

 

“Happy anniversary, babe.”

 

Stephen pressed a kiss to Tony’s forehead. “Happy anniversary.”

 

* * *

 

_And I'd love it if we made it._

 

_Yes, I'd love it if we made it._

 

_(check word count baby)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE LOVE AND SUPPORT!!! <3333
> 
> What was your favorite scene/part? Let me know!! I love hearing about that <3
> 
> -Leaf
> 
> P.S. BE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY NEW FIC "SAME DIFFERENCE!"

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are so very appreciated! i really thrive off of comments and i love you all so much.
> 
> check me out on [twitter.](https://www.twitter.com/starkologies)  
> check me out on [tumblr.](https://ironstrangepls.tumblr.com/)


End file.
